True Self
by lysabelle
Summary: Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She’s only different… who is she now? Please read on to find and RxR please COMPLETED
1. What was that?

**This is my first fanfic i do... so expect it ill be an ok work to you... and enjoy it... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**True Self **

**Chapter 1: What was that?**

"Oh… I'm pretty early… today" said a tired and sad brunette girl looking at her alarm clock which indicated **6:50 am**. She got up and went to her bathroom. She dressed up and left for the cafeteria. Since it was a little early, there was practically nobody in, even in the classroom. She decided to walk a little before going in.

The brunette girl, who is Mikan as you know, seemed to be deep in her thought; she didn't pay any attention to where she was going. She let her foot to guide her all over the Academy but ended up to go to her classroom.

She was so much in her thought that she bumped into someone.

"Oh… So-…" She said looking to who she bumped into and wasn't able to finished her sentence, when she saw a raven haired boy before her eye. He was standing there; cool as ever with his crimson eye looking annoyed by the accident. It was Natsume, the famous Black Cat.

"Can't you watch where you're going Polka Dots?" Said the black Cat.

Mikan eye looked away, though Natsume, and seemed to be shocked being bumped into him as if it was the first time.

There was a long silence until Natsume, irritated by the situation, broke it.

"Oi, Polka dots! What are you looking at?" Asked Natsume emotionless as always. "What's wrong with you?"

Silence. This time it was even more unbearable for the Black Cat.

"Polka dots."

Her eyes were widened even more.

"Idiot"

Nothing.

"Ugly"

Still nothing.

He called her all kind of nickname he did for her during these past six years. And she didn't even blink.

"… Mikan"

Her head snapped out suddenly and blinked many time and took a long deep breath as if she just did a long marathon. She looked up to the raven haired boy, when suddenly, her cheeks turned a thousand shades of red, and even more than a red tomato will do. She immediately broke their eye contact and looked down. Natsume realize it.

'_What's wrong with her? Is she feeling well?' Asked himself while looking to the blushing girl. 'Or has she a fever?' _He began to worry about her but his face didn't show anything about it, it was always emotionless as ever.

He bent down to look at her face and tried as well to lift up her head when suddenly she stood up who surprised and made the boy to fall over.

"So… so… so… SORRY…" She yelled. With that she passed the boy and ran away, leaving him on the floor looking at her disappearing at corner.

'_What… What was that?' thought Natsume totally confused._

* * *

**Review thank you**._  
_


	2. Something smells fishy

**Thanks to who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something smells fishy**

**7.39am in front of the Class B…**

'_Come on Mikan! Just act as you do all the day… okay? Or not they will be worried about you? You don't want it to happen right?' said a voice._

'_No. I don't want it to happen.' Said Mikan to herself._

'_So just smile, be cheerful and… don't think about it anymore or not… someone will discover __**it**__.' Said once more the voice to Mikan before disappearing from her head._

Mikan was standing right in front of the door of her classroom.

She took a deep breath… a second one… a third one… fixed her expression… opened the door and entered the classroom.

"OH – A – y – o – u … minna-san…"

At first she shouted but as long as she went on, her voice began to turn into a whisper, as if she was a little shy girl who hid behind her mother dress. Her greeting wasn't the same and everyone noticed **it**. They all looked at the door seeing a girl with widened eye and her mouth was opened, as if she was about to say something else.

She stood there in the doorway. The door closed itself as she let off the door. Her eyes were widened even more than before and were fixed on something that made everyone curious. It was nothing than a table. And suddenly… BANG… Mikan wasn't anymore in the doorway… but on the black board.

She had received a something which looked like to a missile of the famous Baka-gun of her so-called best friend, Hotaru. Everyone sweatdropped by the situation, and Mikan was still alive. It's something that no one else could do so. Always emotionless, she looked at Mikan who had tears at her eye corner while massaging the bump on her backhead.

"Daijoubu, Mikan?" Asked a glasses guy, Yuu.

"Uh-uh… I'm okay Iinchou. Thank you." She had a small smile with tears.

She was backed to her selfmode. She went to her best friend asking her what was it for.

While two boys entered the classroom, and everyone greeted them, Mikan turned her head and saw a blond haired boy with a rabbit in his arm. She was about to greet him when she saw **him**, who made her recall something. She stopped her step to them, and decided to back off and went to her seat where she looked down and said nothing, letting her bang covered her face.

This time, it was sure, Mikan acted weirdly. Everyone muttered themselves about her what had happened and what was happening right now?

The door opened, Narumi entered and everyone went to their seat.

During the class, nobody did listen to the lesson. All of them had one thought: Why Mikan didn't greet Ruka and Natsume? Or What happened just now? Or else why is she blushing and shocked at the same time? It was true, she was blushing awhile ago when the two boys entered the class.

Some of the student, even Hotaru, looked at Mikan who hadn't lift up her head since the class began.

Behind, a certain raven haired boy, pretended to read his manga, was looking at a little brunette girl.

'_Why didn't she greet me? Or so us?' Thought the boy. 'Or did I do something that would make her angry or something, for her ignoring me? And…what was the meaning of the situation of this morning?' _And it went on even more than that. Not only him but everyone asked themselves what was happening to Mikan.

Even Narumi, he noticed that she didn't pay any attention to the lesson and had her head down.

"Ok everyone, you are dismissed for today. And you don't have classes this afternoon." Said Narumi

"Hum… Mikan, could you come with me for a minute please?"

"Huh… Su… sure…" She answered a little disoriented and confused of what happened around her.

She just left the classroom with Narumi. The others looked at them leaving the room and when the door closed, they all gather and talked to themselves about the situation. All of them had a **something's-smells-fishy** look.

* * *

**Review please...**


	3. What did you see?

**Thanks for the reviews... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 3: What did you see?**

**12.32p****m in Class B…**

"Hum… seems that Narumi-sensei noticed **it**." Said a boy.

"Who wouldn't." Said another one and some nodded to it.

"That's true! It's pretty obvious that there is something odd about her."

Then there was a silence. And everyone turned their head to the back of the classroom which made feel that everyone was suspected… him.

"Huh… What?" Said harshly a crimson eyed boy.

His face was covered half the way by his manga. He sensed that everyone was looking at him, even if he looked at them with an angry look nobody wanted to back off. His look was pretty murderous, he wanted at that... burned _everyone_ in a second.

The silence was really persistent that made everyone feel really uncomfortable by exchange glare. They were about to say something when suddenly the door opened. Everyone looked at the door.

Nothing. And most of the student muttered some word which was: ghost. When suddenly…

"YOUICHI." Yelled a girl. It was Sumire. She was about to go near him when…

"Back off hag girl." Said Youichi with a harsh tone, which made Sumire stunned. Everyone sweatdropped by the word of the little boy.

He passed of the stone Cat-Dog Alice girl in searched of his _onii-chan_. He found him and ran toward him who just looked up from his manga once again. Youichi was about to arrive to his _onii-chan _when he stopped by a table, looked at it.

"Natsume-nii-chan, why isn't the Ugly Hag back yet?" He asked while looking at Natsume and the seat.

Everyone looked at him: some tried to figure out the meaning of _Ugly Hag _and other the meaning of _back_.

"Huh… Youichi… you saw her?" Asked Natsume.

"Hai!" He answered as well nodded while sitting on Natsume laps.

"Where did you see her?" Asked Anna to Youichi. Before he could answer there was another question.

"Was she with Narumi-sensei?" Asked Nonoko.

"Was she leading here?" Asked Sumire after some time of stunned.

"Was she feeling well?" Asked Yuu (typical of him)

Youichi got really pissed of by these question and wasn't been able to answer none of them. Ruka saw that his tempter reached his limit, he backed off as possible. It was the same for Koko, who just read the little boy's mind and immediately hid under a desk and looked at the scene. Even Hotaru, she just entered one of her invention which seemed to be a shell. Natsume just looked at the little boy exercising his Ghost Alice on the student. He let out his ghost friend whose just went after all the student except for Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Koko.

After the attack, everyone passed out for some time, which made Natsume smirked to the situation. He then looked at Youichi, while Koko touched a boy on the ground with admiration and curious to the body, but specially to the thought that the guy had. He had here a WILD smile.

"So could you tell me _**where**_ did you see her?" Asked Natsume to the little who began to chill a little.

"Huh… next the fountain… hum… in front of the hallway…" Said Youichi while pointing outside and looking straight in Natsume eyes. "With **that** freak feminine pheromone guy Alice" Continued pointing outside the window with a kind of disgust look.

"They were talking."

"Do you know what they were talking about?" Asked once more Natsume who seemed to be really concerned.

"Hum… no I don't know…" He tried hard to remember the scene with his head up and a finger on his lower lip. "I don't know. I just saw them and passed though them; they didn't see me because I was behind them." Continued with the same position.

Youichi tried hard to remember every fragment of the scene but something was missing, which was stucked in his head but couldn't remember it carefully or so was not sure about it.

Then Natsume realized it. He just patted the little boy head with a _don't-try-hard-if-you-remember-it_ look (or it was _don't-worry-about-it_ look, it's the same).

Youichi looked at his _onii-chan _when he was about to nodded and smiled, he suddenly blinked and jumped twice or three times and shouted. _**(A.N : he's on Natsume lap when he did that)**_

"But she was weird…"

Everyone was now back to their selfmode and looked at the little boy with some surprise look and wondering look.

"What do you mean by _**weird**_?" Askd Natsume after blinking to his sudden shouting and jumping.

"Yeah… we know that… she was already weird back there." Said the flying boy Alice while some student nodded to his remark. (forgot his name)

"So explain it to us, Youichi." Said Natsume before Youichi let out his demon to the student once more. He was looking really badly to the student.

_**(A.N: when I say **__**badly**__** it's really it, he wanna kill them all once a time… so scary… well just like Natsume in the second or third episode when he knew that Mikan took Ruka as a hostage )**_

He turned his head to face his _onii-chan. _He tried to remember what he saw about the girl.

"Well… she seemed to not be in her selfconscious… It's as if she wasn't in her body, as if there was not soul in. It was what I felt when I saw her awhile ago… and…"

He stopped to talk which made everyone curious and also unexpected for the minus description of their friend.

DROP

Tears... dropped his little cheeks.

Youichi started to cry which made everyone felt nervous, because if he cried so that means that… they could say hello to the hell and… demon, once more. It was too late to escape since they were to close to the little spirit caster. They closed their eyes and waited for the chaos scene.

3…

2…

1…

Nothing. There was nothing, no demon, no scream, no… cry.

But little chuckle and choked tears.

They all looked at what had happened when they saw Natsume… hugged (yeah hugged like a father and son, so cute.) the little boy in his arms. It was unexpected from the famous coldest emotionless dangerous Cat fire Alice boy. _**(A.N: I know it's really long but wanna do it because… it's pretty funny. plus its nonsense)**_

SNAP… FLASH… CLASH… CLACK…

Everyone blinked and turned their head to source of it, even Natsume and Youichi. Ruka, him, just closed his eyes and had a I-knew-she-was-about-to-do-it smile, or so it was a thinking.

It was Hotaru. She was holding a camera and had an evil smile and her eyes showed money and a… famous I'm-going-to-be-rich look. (so typical of her)

Everyone sweatdropped by her action, especially in this kind of situation, and their head turned immediately to see what was the reaction of the target. To their thinking, normally Natsume would have been really unhappy and wanted to throw a fire ball. But to their surprise, it didn't happen. He just looked at her, who had always her evil smile, and with his famous cool attitude and emotionless look, which turned to a _I-want-to-kill-you-now-but-something-say-to-me-to-not-doing-it-now_ look. So everyone turned to the opposite side to see the _girl_ in question. She had also one of these look : _if-what-?-just-try-to-kill-me-and-you'll-regret-all-your-life-no-SHE-wont-forgive-you-easily_ look and her smile had turned to a smirked really... scary. Once again all eyes turned to... well it's was a talking by looking between these two if you want... he had now a _that-is-why-i-said-that-something-didnt-want-me-to-do-so _look and beginning to get on his nerves.

Everyone began to sweat drop by this... talking which seemed like they were really talking loudly, and some tried to _**figure out **_the meaning of the word _**she**_And here we go again for a verbal war without tone but look. She continued to _**talk**_or so _**argue**_ with him: _hum-seems-that-you-like-her-a-lot-for-proceeding-to-__it_ look, this time. Here also everyone had a puzzled on them for this time the word '_like'_.

Something smelt really... burning... no the room began to be heat, and all of them were trying to keep their body cool down. And so the heat began to down a little.

It seemed that Natsume had begun to be had taken back his coolest attitude. _We'll-see-about-it-later-ok_ look was the ultimate look he had. And it made a mixed of Hotaru's smiles, a demonic smile with a grin. Her glare also turned to an _ok-we'll-do-it-later_ look.

She then put her camera in her bag and turned to her target with a malicious smile.

A chuckle was heard. (no this kind of laugh but sound like more to a cry) And the entire stare was over a cute crying boy. He had more tears than before and his eyes were all red. Nobody understood it. Something was sure, it wasn't their fault.

"Youichi what's wrong?" Asked a sweetly Ruka, while approaching him and patted his head, with a concerned look. "why are you crying all of the sudden?"

"She… she… huh" He cried even more and more loudly than before.

"Youichi… what's wrong? Tell us what did you see there?"

This time, it's Natsume who patted his back and tried to calm down the little boy but wasn't been able. So here entered a suggestion. (interesting)

"If he can't tell us what he saw, we have someone who could do so?"

It was Hotaru's voice and suggestion. All of them looked at each other then suddenly turned to a boy who had a small smile and sweated. _**(A.N: I don't know why)**_

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll do it."

It was Kokororomi, his alice is Reading Mind and it bothered a **LOT** of people, specially a raven coloured hair boy. He took a deep breath and concentrated to his target mind.

"Hehehehe… seems that I can't do it if he cried loudly and his feelings are mixed…" He scratched his back head.

Suddenly Koko saw something shine and sweatdropped and finally had fear. He saw the famous yet improved baka-gun of a certain raven haired girl who had a little light in her eyes, means that it didn't yet use.

"I… I… I try it again." Koko concentrated once again and this time, he backed off as if someone had pushed him violently. He fell over on the floor with a horrific look, a scared one. It was as if he saw a ghost or a scary movie. _**(A.N: that would be my case mode sweatdropped)**_

"So what did you see?" Asked everyone at the same time. They were all hoping that he'll say it but seemed that the Reading Mind Alice boy had here some difficulties to talk.

After a few moment of silence, Koko blinked and Youichi was calmed down. Koko was about to spill it out but was cut off by the little boy with a little voice.

"She wasn't anymore… Mikan" Said Youichi with some difficulties and accentuating on the brunette girl name.

Everyone was confused and didn't understand at all.

"Her face seemed to listen but…" Stopped Youichi and breathed.

"Her eyes showed darkness and nothing" Continued Koko.

"She had a small smile but…" Said Youichi.

"… inside her, it was chaotic…"

"… it was a devil …"

"…smile and her aura…"

"… was dark even more than…"

"… itself."

"And…" Youichi strated to cry when suddenly someone patted his head. It was Hotaru who looked at him with a sweet and comforting glare with a little rare smile on her lip which immediately stopped him to cry.

'_Cute… her smile is pretty cute… and her look… her eye… dark big eye are really…and her lips…I want…WHAT WAS THAT FOR…' _Thought someone.

_**(A.N: I wonder who was the thinking was XD mode BIG SMILE)**_

Everyone was too shocked to what they just saw that they even didn't see that she was holding her baka-gun and hit everyone with it, as to say _you-didn't-see-anything-look_. Each one had a bump, a BIIIIG one, on their forehead, except for Natsume, Youichi, Ruka and Koko, who was hiding under a table and other concentrated on a little boy.

"Youichi… we know that scared you but… we have to know what had happened to Mikan…do you understand?" Nodded youichi.

"So Youichi, What did you see?" Asked Hotaru with a sweet stone, merely monotone, while holding her baka gun.

"And… there was… **IT**…" He said it and cried loudly and letting out some demon and ghost out of him, which made everyone panicking to death. This time he couldn't stop to cry. He took refuge in Natsume arms who tried to stop him to cry.

"_**IT**_?" Everyone questioned themselves, who were all of them hiding under a desk and turned to Koko who seemed also even more confused than they did.

"Koko?" Called a pink haired girl.

"Huh… I… I don't know… I don't know anything about it…" Said a panicky Koko while waving his arms in all the direction, showing that he really didn't know anything.

Everyone was looking at each other and didn't know what to do now. There was confusing, panicking, questioning and crying look in all the student face of the class B. And also muttering was heard all over the classroom, and the silence come back once more and staring at each other was really uncomfortable to bear for everyone.

All eyes were now on a little boy face who was crying and breathed really hardly.

'_What have you seen back there for making you cry like that, Youichi?' Thought everyone looking the little boy._

"Koko…" Said Hotaru breaking the silence. "during the class, did you try to read her mind?"

Everyone was now tense while looking at the Reader Ming Alice boy.

He crossed his arms. After he put his fingers on his temples trying hard to remember and suddenly he tapped his right hand on his palm. He didn't say anything yet and it makes anyone nervous, even the two famous coldest and emotionless Alice students.

"No." Said Koko with a _'stupid'_ smile and scratched his head.

His answer made everyone fell down anime style. And with that we could clearly see behind them the falling students flaming eye from a certain raven haired girl, who had a big – BIG Enormous Gigantic Shinny Baka Gun, and a certain raven coloured hair boy, who was surrounding by some fire little ball which grown each time, but not the usual colour but a red colour as the blood, and had a BIG one on his palm. They were about to kill the poor guy sweating all over with an anxious smile, his eyes reflecting the two BIG weapons in the two side of him.

_**(A.N: when I say BIG Enormous Gigantic Shinny it's… one hundred time more big than the usual one; and for the fire caster… it's not what you think, it's about the size of a… BIG dog XD this time I exaggerate a lot. )**_

When Koko saw them with their _'__**Dangerous'**_** Weapon**, and heard their _**'little**_ (even if it isn't that little) _**Murderous'**_ mind, he just fell down, backed to the wall with terror and a _please-God-help-me_ look and a _please-don't-kill-me-i-want-to-live-some-more-time-i-havent-yet-taste-my-time-with-my-girlfriend-yet _look, while others just backed off the three of them.

"AAAAAAAHItsnotmyfaultIdidnthearanythingeitherseehermindbecausetherewerenothingexceptdarknessasiftherewerenothinginhereithersouloflifeall IcouldhearwasthethoughtofeveryoneherebutevenifItryhardIwillnotbeabletohearanythingitwastotallydarkandUNLIVING." Shouted Koko out of his lung and without breathing.

(here the right script: "AAAAAAAH… It's not my fault… I didn't hear anything either see her mind because there was nothing… except darkness… as if there were nothing in her either soul or life… all I could hear was the thought of everyone here but… even if I try hard… I will not be able to hear anything… it was totally dark… and **UNLIVING**")

Koko closed his eyes waiting for a **BIG** harm on his skin from the fire caster and a **BIG** missile from the genius inventor Alice. He opened his right eye to see why there wasn't any impact, and saw that everyone were even more tense, nervous, confused, anxious and concerned, even the Natsume's and Ruka's Fangirl. Everyone was looking at each other and tried to figure out the situation.

'_Why couldn't Koko read her mind? And what is the meaning of __**'this'**__?' _It was what everyone was thinking about and asking themselves.

* * *

**Review please...**


	4. Worries and voice

**Thanks for the reviews... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 4: Worries and… voice. **

**12.51pm same place…**

**Let's see what our little (?) characters are thinking right **_**NOW **_

**Let's begin so with... Natsume's POV**

Everyone was looking each other and there was a silence really uncomfortable as if they were all waiting for something to happen or so waiting that someone particular showed himself or herself from the crowd… well it was suspense, if you want. It was so tense that nobody dared to say anything either making a sound or move.

It was what I saw and felt…

Only one sound could be heard by everyone, it was the _DOKI DOKI_ sound.

_What to do now?_ It was what I asked to myself.

It confused me totally and I worried about her, and also I was concerned about her… huh… wait a minute… did I just said that I was concerned and worried… but her situation made me worried a lot… what is this feeling… what if something happened to the baka youjo? And what was the meaning of what Youichi said… Oh Kami-sama… it confused me…

'_Why am I confused and worried at the same time? I don't understand at all.' _Asked at myself.

'_**You are because of her.' **_Said a voice in my head, without paid attention.

'_Huh… WHAT?' _Shouted I at myself.

'_Who are you? And where did you come from?' _Asked a puzzled Natsume.

'_**Well I'm a witch, an ancestor of you, coming from a far, far, FAAAAR country, my little Natsume…I'm you baka boy.' **_Said the voice, with a little chuckle from behind.

'_Don't call me like that.'_

'_**Why not? You really are a BAKE BOY… well… whatever…' **_Said the voice.

'_How come you are in my head? How could this happen? What is the meaning of this? And why…' _said I cutting him.

'_**OI… Will ya stop chitchat non-stop? It annoyed me your stupid questions.' **_Shouted the voice in my head, which was about to knock me down. _**'That is not important to know who or where or when or why and more over. What important is YOU and HER.' **_Told me the voice with a concerned voice. _**'Huh… it's more HER than YOU for the moment. So like I said…' **_

'_Hey… don't shout once again or so I'll burn you even if…' _Said I really annoyed by the voice. And I was really late to shout at him since he didn't shout in my ears, or so thought, for a long moment ago.

'_**How could you do something like that since you can't reach me. Stupid Baka Kuro Neko!' **_

'_WHA DID YOU SAY?' _Yelled at myself really angrily.

'_I'll find a way to soon or later.'_

'_**Oh really… I'm waiting for it patiently' **_Said the voice sarcastically.

I wanted so much kill that voice. How? I don't know myself. But someday if I encountered him the first thing I'll do was burnt that big baka tong…

'_**Oi, don't you dare to think it will ya.' **_Said the voice really irritated while cutting my thought of torture.

'_**Huh. I think you should let down your heat or so everyone here will die because of you.'**_

_What does he mean…?_ Thought I.

When I blinked, I saw everyone sweating and some of them were on the floor trying hard to breathe or find some fresh, they were all fighting with the hottest heat, except Hotaru, Ruka, who were in one of her invention, and Youichi who was on my lap.

"**Invention n°0273, Cool Down Room. As the name say it can prevent you from any heat, just go in and you are cooling down.****"** Explained the Inventor girl Alice to nobody.

"Here you go again, talking to nobody" Said Ruka sweating with a nervous smile.

Me too I was sweating not by the fact she talked to nobody, which was a habit, but by what I did. I heated the classroom without knowing it. Well it was _his _fault after all. I didn't care at all.

'_**Hehehehe…'**_ Chuckled the voice.

'_What do you want in the end? Will ya let me think peacefully?'_ Asked I.

'_Huh now I think about it, it's like it was…'_I looked at a certain boy, who was hiding under a table and didn't dare to come out. _'Yeah it was him… they are the same' _Thought I.

There was a silence in my head. It made me thought that it was gone. I was relieved. For what? For being able o think peacefully of course. I felt at that time I smirked at the moment.

I was more thinking about that little girl. I was really anxious, confused, worried, concerned… what the… it's the first time I had that kind of feeling, except for Ruka or Youichi. And why was I thinking about that Idiot?

'_**It's maybe because you like her?' **_Said someone without me noticing it again.

'_Me like her? No way…who would anyway?' _Asked at myself.

'_**You sure?'**_

'_Huh… well… and why would I like her? And how could thing like that would happen? I only teased her and all…even if I do, she won't like me in return…'_

'_**Hum… good point… but you won't know it if you won't tell her your feeling… and for the reason of feeling something for her… it may be because of her little cute smile?'**_

'_Her smile? Huh…' _

I had a flashback… no many flashback of her stupid annoyed stupid smile and felt I was blushing. I hid it immediately with my bangs covering my face, so nobody could see it, except for, maybe, someone.

_**(AN: there are 3 people and am sure you know who. They are soo obvious.)**_

I was gazing on my memories of her smile.

'_**You see… you like… no love her plus you care a lot about her… a LOT… ' **_Said once more someone emphasising on the last word in my mind, when suddenly I snapped out of my 'little' world.

'_Huh… you here again…? I thought you were gone?' _

'_**Well, well, well' **_Chuckled the voice. _**'No as you see. I told you I'm a part of you so I can't go anywhere, if you can't realize these vital points. Either accepts them, and this will be really easy to bear, it's your reality 'Natsume'.' **_

I felt that I turned red not because of what he told me but by his presence. It annoyed me so much that I felt a murderous feeling travelling all over in my body.

'_Will ya leave me alone, will ya?' _Asked at myself once more again.

'_**No'**_ He answered me with a little chuckle which annoyed me a lot.

'_**If I let you go like that, I won't be satisfied with that or so I'm not'**_

'_WHAT?' _Shouted at myself to the word _satisfied._

'_**I want you to admit IT' **_He said to me teasingly.

Seems that he like a lot to tease me. If only I could kill him right away, I would be in peace and… I would be SO satisfied by that.

With what he said, I could feel my eyes were about to come out of my orbs. They were so widened that it hurt me a lot.

'_What… what do you mean by that?'_ Asked I fuming furiously.

'_**Oh! Come on boy, just tell it that you LOVE her.' **_

'_Shut up!'_

I was about to… no… I needed to burn something and like that I will be satisfied… on something I could feel free to burn without hesitation… but couldn't do, something stopped me to do so…

'_**Say you LOVE Mikan-chan and you CARE ABOUT her' **_insisted the voice.

'_Shut up shut up will you or…' _threatened I the voice but didn't work, I was cut by him.

'_**Or What? You can't reach me at all.' **_Said the voice happily. _**'The only solution if you want me to let you…' **_

'_In your dream, stupid voice!' _I cut him irritatingly knowing what he wanted to say.

'_**Oh so… I will tease you until the end, until you say YES…'**_

My head was full of these words repeating all the time. I was about to explode but restrained myself until I reached my limit.

'_Will ya…' _Said I without knowing that I stood up suddenly, making Youichi also got up. "SHUT UP!"

I shouted… no… yelled that made everyone looked at me with a _but-didn't-say-anything-Natsume-kun/_san look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Second... Hotaru's POV**

Everyone was looking each other and there was a silence really uncomfortable as if they were all waiting for something to happen or so waiting that someone particular showed himself or herself from the crowd… well it was suspense, if you want. It was so tense that nobody dared to say anything either making a sound or move.

It was what I saw and felt…

Only one sound could be heard by everyone, it was the _DOKI DOKI_ sound.

_What could have happened to her?_ Thought someone, a girl voice.

_That baka... always making me worried about her..._

POP (sound... like a nerve had appeared)

_If I found out what did happen to her... I promised that I won't let her go off if it's something really... _stupid

_**'Are you sure that is what you want to do?'**__ Said a voice._

_'huh?' _I could feel that I blinked many times before realized that a voice was been heard in my _own_ head.

_'What... who are you?'_ Asked I totally confused and... angry.

_**'huhuhu...'**_

_Was that a chuckle or what?_ I said to myself really surprised.

_**'No... and yes... huhuhu...'**_ Said the voice with... a vicious voice...

_**'OI... don't say that will you... am not vicious at all...' **_

I could hear that she (because it's sound like a girl) was really angry at what I just said. And I also could say that she was pouting. I felt my face was forming a little smile.

_Strange she reminds me of someone... but who?_

_**'You must be joking right?'**_

I was surprised by it. Seemed that she knew me really _well_, but I can't it.

_'What do you mean by that?'_ Asked I to her.

_**'Well... you'll discover it later on...'**_ Paused and sighed could be heard and felt. _**'Better for you to discover and show them you true self...'**_

_'What do you mean by __**true self**_

_**'You know what it means... well better let you discover it by yourself. Ja ne, Hotaru-chan.' **_

With that I could feel that she was gone for sure.

"Huh... ho-hot..."

_Hot?_ I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head toward the voice and what i saw was... everybody trying to cool down themselves. It took me sometimes before I realized that the room was full of the heat of someone... or could say the scariest Alice that someone could have... Natsume's heat.

I could see on his face that he was _really_ irritated by something. I saw just some inch of him a boy with blond hair and blue eyes cooled himself with his handkerchief, Nogi Ruka.

I didnt know why but... i felt that my cheeks were... warmed.

_'What is this feeling? Why... my cheeks... no... it couldn't be it...'_

I was half shocked. Right now I... '_I'm blushing'_

"AH... I'm dying..." Said a girl voice... and fainted.

I looked at the girl on the floor and raised my eyebrow; I wanted to take a picture of _her_ but... _'No... It's not available to be sold.'_

It was true the heat began to be really unbearable. I took out something from my pocket.

_'Huh. Finally it's useful to use it now.'_

I looked at the little yellow capsule and threw it in front of me. It took the sharp of a little room. From outside, I had nothing to tell... it was a room with a door, a window and also a _mailbox_. Inside, well it was a room after all, there was a little desk, files cases, a bed, a mini-kitchen, so meant that the room filled with all item that could be used to any catastrophic element.

I turned my head from my invention and looked for someone.

"Nogi" called I the particular boy. He lifted up his head and looked at me with a puzzled face, and sweating.

_'He's so cute.'_ Said I with a... _'What am I thinking right now?'_ Shook I the idea out of my mind.

"What is it Imai-san?" Asked he to me pointing something at my back.

"**Invention n°0273, Cool Down Room. As the name say it can prevent you from any heat, just go in and you are cooling down.****"** Explained the Inventor girl Alice to nobody.

"Here you go again, talking to nobody" Said Ruka sweating with a nervous smile.

I saw that Natsume also realized that he heated the room without knowing it at all. I turned my back to him and went inside my invention. Looked at him and...

"Wanna be cooled down?" Asked I with my usual monotone voice and my unemotional look. He looked at me really confused and he seemed to doubt me.

"Hum... You don't want to come in..." Turned my back to him. " Ok... just do as you like. If you want that much to be _roast_ by your _best _friend."

I turned my head slightly to him. Before I knew it, he was just behind me. We were... only an inch from each other, my nose touched his. I felt that my face had turned to a... 180 red shades. I turned brutally my head and looked to the opposite side.

_'Calm down, Hotaru... Calm down...'_

DOKI... DOKI... DOKI...

_'Huh... My heart hurt me a lot...'_

I clenched where my heart was.

'_**Huhuhu…' **_

'_Not you again… I thought you were gone.' _

'_**Hum… no.' **_

POP.

'_**I won't be able to go if you don't do what I said.' **_

'_And what did you say?' _

- Silence -

POP.

'_**You joke right?' **_

'_Huh… I think she's angry.' _

'_**YES I AM. You didn't listen to what I said. Oh my… well… whatever. You'll discover it later but for now…' **_

'_Strange… why I feel some chill suddenly' _

'_**Well it's maybe me… why don't you use this chance to… chit-chat with him?' **_

- Silence -

I felt some chill but also I felt that I was blushing really hard. And really strangely, I felt that someone did grin in my mind and did heat as well my back (in my head).

After that, I didn't hear at all the voice again. I took a cup of tea.

"Huh… Imai-san… are you feeling well?" Asked me a blond haired guy really worried.

I looked at him and drank the hot tea. I took another cup of tea and led it to him. He hesitated, and I knew why. I put four ice cubes and led once more towards him. He took it instantaneously and sipped in one gulp. (not sure if it's the right word). He sighed in relief, looked at me, and opened his mouth…

"Than-" He began to say but cut by someone's shout.

"SHADDUP" yelled a boy.

I looked out _my_ room and saw Natsume stood up with Youichi beside him. Everyone looked at him with a _but-didn't-say-anything-Natsume-kun/san _look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Third… Ruka's POV **

Everyone was looking each other and there was a silence really uncomfortable as if they were all waiting for something to happen or so waiting that someone particular showed himself or herself from the crowd… well it was suspense, if you want. It was so tense that nobody dared to say anything either making a sound or move.

It was what I saw and felt…

Only one sound could be heard by everyone, it was the _DOKI DOKI_ sound.

_Mikan-chan… what happened to you? _Thought someone, a boy voice.

I patted Usagi's head that looked at me straight in my eyes. I was really worried about her. I looked up and saw Natsume deep in his thought, Youichi on his lap weaped away his tears, Hotaru was also deep in her thought and, for the first time, I saw her first expression: concerned and worried look.

'_huh' _I looked at her expression and…

'_What was that?'_

I saw a scary look writing on her face, that would automatically make run away a kid, even me. I even heard a… POP sound but not sure.

'_Huh… what now?'_

This time she had a surprised look. After it was a confused face… and so go on. I took a look at her face.

'_It's funny to see her expression in one time.'_ Thought I. I giggled after all kind emotion show on her face. I really appreciated this moment.

FLASH.

I immediately turned my head to the opposite side.

'_Huh… just now… I saw something that wouldn't be seen…'_

I turned 180 red shades… that was really hard… and brutal.

'_Huh… my heart is skipping… I think it will soon or later go out of my chest…' _

'_**Hehehehe.'**_ Chuckled a voice, a male one.

'_**Why don't you just say that your heart right now is… reacting to **_**HER**_** smile?' **_Said the voice more clearly.

'_Reacting-' _Said I passing out for a second.

'_Huh… who are you?'_ Asked I finally realizing it.

'_**Well let's say that I'm your inner soul.' **_Said the voice ironical.

I could swear that I saw (heard?) him grinning.

'_My… inner…soul?'_ Repeated I the last words.

"Huh... ho-hot..."

_Hot?_ I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head toward the voice and what i saw was... everybody trying to cool down themselves. It took me sometimes before I realized that the room was full of the heat of someone... or could say the scariest Alice that someone could have... Natsume's heat.

I could see on his face that he was _really_ irritated by something. I was only some inch of him so i was really sweating to death. The room was heating really badly. I took my handkerchief and began to wipe and cool myself.

Just in front of me I saw Hotaru...

_'Huh... did her cheeks... just turned... 180 red shades?'_

... blushing.

Sawing it, I was also blushing hard to it. She seemed to be really shocked by it... or maybe not.

_'Why am I blushing too when I look at her?'_ Asked I to myself.

_**'Well it's maybe because... you like... no... you LOVE her.**_

3... 2... 1...

_'WHAAAAT?'_ I screamed in _my_ own head and...

_**'OUCH... you 'lil brat... how dare you to...'**_

... it hurt my head.

_'Humph... it's YOUR fault for saying NONSENSE...' _I paused, breathed and blushed. _'Ok... maybe I-I-I'm falling f-f-fo-for HER bu-but... tell me how this can be possible?'_

I asked to myself and waited for _him_ for answering me but it never came. I sighed in _disbelief._ I really wanted to kill this voice and now...

_**'You asked me something that even I don't know at all... you really a baka pheromone Alice boy.'**_ Said suddenly the voice.

... I was thinking some weird thought.

_'HUUUH.' _(that was a hurt sound if someone wont figure it out)

I felt that my heart just stop beating for some time... second when I heard the voice talking once again. It startled me a LOT. I thought that he'd gone for sure but not.

_'You freaky moron... don't do it again will you?'_ It was almost a shouting.

Strange to say it but I could feel that he was trying hard to cover his ears from my shouting.

_**'Ok. Ok. Ok. I wont do it again... so stop**__**… yelling here will you?' **_Said he with a pleading voice. And I was happy for that.

_**'Huh... now I think about it... you just call me... freaky moron?'**_

My eyes were wide suddenly. I just realized what he meant and suddenly I remember the situation. My head began to break into a thousand of pieces.

_'Huh... I cant... take it any... more...'_ My head hurt me a lot. I felt that I was about to struggle Usagi. When...

"Nogi" called me a girl voice. I lifted up my head and looked at the girl with a puzzled face, and sweating.

"What is it Imai-san?" Asked I to her pointing something at my back.

"**Invention n°0273, Cool Down Room. As the name say it can prevent you from any heat, just go in and you are cooling down.****"** Explained the Inventor girl Alice to nobody.

"Here you go again, talking to nobody" Said I sweating with a nervous smile.

I saw that Natsume also realized that he heated the room without knowing it at all. I turned my back to him and went to the invention. Looked at her and...

"Wanna be cooled down?" Asked she with her usual monotone voice and her unemotional look. I looked at her really confused and I doubted about her. She seemed to look though my mind.

"Hum... You don't want to come in..." Turned her back to me. "Ok... just do as you like. If you want that much to be _roast_ by your _best _friend."

She turned her head slightly to me. Before I knew it, I was just behind her. We were... only an inch from each other, my nose touched her. I felt that my face had turned to a... 180 red shades. I turned brutally my head and looked to the opposite side.

_'Calm down, Ruka... Calm down...'_

DOKI... DOKI... DOKI...

_'Huh... My heart hurt me a lot...'_

I clenched where my heart was.

_**'Hihihi...'**_

_'I think I heard someone laugh.'_ Stopped myself. _'Huh. Impossible.'_

_**'Why not?'**_

_'HUUUH.' _It startled me... once again.

_'YOU...' _

_**'OK.OK.OK SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU...sooo please... don't shout?'**_

Myself was... pleading me... so hilarious. I wanted to smile wildly but... I just looked at the girl behind me.

_'Well maybe I was REALLY in love with her.'_ Thought I smiling slightly to her, enough to her to not see it.

After that, I didn't hear at all the voice again. I saw her taking a cup of tea nowhere. She had something that look like she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Huh… Imai-san… are you feeling well?" Asked I to the raven black haired girl really worried.

She looked at me and drank her hot tea. She took another cup of tea and led it to me. I hesitated. She put four ice cubes and led once more towards me.

_'How did she... oh... whatever.'_

I took it instantaneously and sipped in one gulp. (not sure if it's the right word). I sighed in relief, looked at her, and opened my mouth…

"Than-" I began to say but cut by someone's shout.

"SHADDUP" yelled a boy.

I looked out _the_ room and saw Natsume stood up with Youichi beside him. Everyone looked at him with a _but-we-didn't-say-anything-Natsume-kun/san_ look.

* * *

**review please...**


	5. Scary Situation

**thank you for reading my fic **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 5: Scary situation**

**12.56pm ****Same place…**

Everyone looked at Natsume with a confused face and an innocent look.

'_owww man… great now. I just shout without knowing it. What am I supposed to do now? And all thanks to __**him**__.'_ Thought Natsume with his cool attitude as always and unemotional face. He sat down with his hands in his pocket, while Youichi looked at his _onii-chan_ really confused.

'_**You're welcome, brat.'**_ Said the voice emphasising on the last word and disappeared.

'_What the…'_

"Huh… Natsume, you alright?" Asked his best friend, Ruka.

Natsume blinked many times before realizing that was his best friend who talked to him. "Hn." Was his answer. He took Youichi clanging once more on his laps. He looked up and saw someone who grinned at him which annoyed him even more.

'_Ow God… don't tell me he just…'_

The boy grinned wildly to him with a _I-saw-and-heard-everything_ look and a _nice-meeting-Natsume-san _look.

'_OI… if you dare say anything about __**it**__…'_ Said Natsume looking in his deep eyes. _'… and you know what will happen, right?' _continued he thinking with flame in his eyes and a fire ball in his right hand. It made the boy sweating a lot and bowed a lot with a _please-don't-kill-me_ look.

"Natsume-nii-chan, daijoubou desu ka?" (Natsume big bro, are you alright?) Asked a little boy with his little hand on the cheek of Natsume. He looked at the ten years little boy and nodded as saying he was alright and he remembered about something. _**(AN: you can see that something had lit just above his head)**_

"Youichi, you told us that when you saw them, you were at their back no? But how could you know how the Idiot face was?"

Youichi looked at Natsume.

"I could see her face because it was practically visible that all."

"But you said you passed though them?" Asked Ruka.

"Yeah… huh…" He said while putting his forefinger on his lips. "not really. I stopped myself for sometime and I wanted to release my ghost on her when that feminine guy teacher was leaving her. But wasn't been able to because some guys did surrounded her so I left."

Everyone was listening carefully at what he said. But one thing hey wanted all to know, it was what made him cry? And some was muttering their surprise about Mikan being surrounding by boys.

"So could you tell us why did you cry?" Asked Natsume.

Youichi blinked at him and some tears came to his eyes. He looked down. Natsume sighed and patted the little boy head. It comforted him a lot and wiped his tears away.

"Well… she had a dark aura when that yellow coloured hair teacher was gone… and after some boy came by her and asked her about something… one of them took her hand and another one took her by her waist, and… surprisingly she didn't do anything against it and…" Youichi stopped.

Everyone was looking at each other. And can be heard in the classroom all kind of muttering (I let you imagine what kind of), specially the fact that Mikan letting boys touching or approached her, well it wasn't that new since she was innocent and idiot at the same time.

There was some scream in the class. In one hand, Youichi did release some ghost on the students as if he was pissed of something… he was pissed of them. That was the case, he couldn't bear their talking about Mikan like that. In the other one, there was many balls around the classroom… it was Hotaru's famous baka gun.

_**(AN: imagine the kind of talking they were having about Mikan… I wont tell what because it's so various that myself don't know which one will I use here because it wont be that hurt for making Hotaru and Youichi that bad… also Natsume and Ruka. Surprisingly, that Natsume didn't do anything yet… maybe was to shock to do so… or couldn't do at time… shhhhhhhhh stop to talk right away)**_

"Don't talk about her like that." Yelled Youichi with tears in his eyes.

It surprised a lot everyone specially Natsume and Ruka. As we know all, Youichi didn't care a lot about other people, except for these two boys and he liked a lot bully Mikan so why did he… protect her (is it the right word)?

"You… Youchi…" Called Hotaru all confused and angry with her baka gun in her hands. "What happened next?"

"They touched her…" Continued Youichi looking at Hotaru who nodded as everyone. "And she…" Stopped a little bit closing his eyes. "She…" Stopped again, this time with many tears in his eyes. "She… huh…" He was about to cry when something shinny in front of his eyes. It was the infamous baka gun.

Hotaru was impatient for the first time with these stop of the little grey haired boy. She seemed to be really annoyed and seemed to be ready to shot him with it at any time.

"Listen, little boy, if you stopped once again, I will make you regret for living and for making me worried about my best friend like that, alright?" Said Hotaru with her coldest look but something seemed wrong with her voice, it was a little… shaky…

_**(AN: OW don't wanna be in his place, am sure will suffer under her worriers and… angriest… so scary didn't know if it's good to make her like that… plus who wont feel like this if you talk about someone that is really important to you ne…)**_

Everyone sweatdropped by her action and by her words. It was the first time she was acting like that and she was also concerned about Mikan, and moreover… she said she was **HER BEST FRIEND**.

'_How can she be so cruel and heartless towards a little kids?' _That was what everyone thought at that moment but they understood why after all. It was because it _was _her best friend situation.

Youichi just nodded and stopped to cry. He was scared of her but she was the first girl who he didn't even dare to call her _ugly hag_ because if he did, he will pass out for sometime.

_**(AN: so funny this situation just recall the situation in the chapter 70 or 71 when Hotaru discovered the reason why Youchi grew up suddenly. She wanted to shoot at him but was been field behind Mikan, even if he was tall)**_

"So?" Said Hotaru while holding her baka gun.

Ruka was really shocked by the behaviour of hers, wanted to say something but couldn't do anything against her because she was Hotaru Imai and she was the blackmailer who will blackmail him until his death. (since he was her favourite target for money)

"She… she let them touch her and there was it…"

Before he could say one more thing someone did cut him but was totally ejected out of the window, making some glasses scratches, by the baka gun wildly. Everyone sweatdropped. She looked at the little boy to continue.

"She… she… she… she…" hesitated he. "**SMILED AT THEM**." Yelled finally Youichi and cried.

Everyone was totally confused by what he said. (me too I'm confused)

After realizing what he said (one second after only), they all fell down anime style, even Natsume and Hotaru, of course Ruka too. Some were smiling and others hitting their forehead.

POP

That was a sound that scared everyone in that moment.

BOUM

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

It was Youichi's sream. He was hiding in Natsume arms and chest from the baka gun.

Hotaru did hit his head with her baka gun. She was totally pissed of him, not angry after him. She totally lost her temper. She was about to hit once again the poor little boy, when someone grabbed her waist and hands.

"Ho… Hotaru… Stop it… calm down please…" pleaded a blond haired guy.

Ruka was the only one who dared to approach her. She was really angry and dangerous at that time, when she pissed of, of course. Everyone was too scared to stay next to them.

"Evilish…" Said a voice. "She smiled at them evilly"

Everyone turned their head. Even Hotaru, Ruka who stopped their fight and Natsume to a shocked boy with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that Koko?" Asked a dark blue haired girl and pink haired girl in unison.

"It was devil, not innocent smile anymore and she… it was her who **seduced** them."

With that everyone began to worry and no one say anything. And there was a big silence between them.

* * *

**review please... hope you enjoy**


	6. Mikan's Devil?

**thank you all of you... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mikan's… devil?**

**12.42pm ****Somewhere in the Gakuen ground…**

"Look at that girl, isn't she in that famous Class B in High School?" Said a boy pointing somewhere to his friends, or so to a girl sitting near the fountain with pigtails in a high school uniform; her head was down.

"Huh… where?" Looked around another boy.

"Oh yeah, you right." Said another one looking correctly to the girl.

"Wait a minute; she's that girl who's always with that KuroNeko?" Said a fourth boy.

"Huh, that's right! What's she doing here alone?" Wondered a fifth guy.

A group of boy, composed of five, looked at each other and decided to go to the girl they were talking about.

"Hey little girl, wanna come with us to Central Town?" asked one of them.

The girl looked up to the five boys; they might be around... 17-18 years old, because they were wearing the high school uniform. She had chocolate eyes and hazel coloured hair. She smiled at them with one of her cutest smile. She was surrounding by flowers, red roses to be exact and they were blowing one by one and exploded when they grew big, a bright light all around her. The five boys fell immediately in her charm. Yeah, it was Sakura Mikan.

It was hilarious. They were in the middle of the hallway of the Gakuen and everyone was looking at the girl face. No one could resist it even the girls, specially the Natsume and Ruka fangirl. Girls were looking at her as if she was an angel, a goddess. Suddenly, all the boys of all section, was surrounding Mikan and asking all kind of question.

"Wanna come with me to somewhere?" Asked someone.

"No, come with me, we will play something really funny?" asked another one.

"You player! Don't listen to him, just come with us and we'll go to Central town and we'll treat you?" Said someone else trying to seduce her. _**(AN: so funny this situation. )**_

"hey girl do you have a boyfriend?" Asked someone.

"No she doesn't." Answered a boy brutally.

"How can you know about it? No one can tell if she has one or not." Said a boy raising his eyebrow. (AN: good point how can he says that? Maybe she does have one…) some boys nodded to it.

"Go out with me, Sakura-san?" shouted a boy.

And here started the battle between boys and here how she had been dragged by them, as if she was a little toy. and behind them, several girl were envious about Mikan, some angry at her because "their" boyfriend went to court her, and others were admiring her beauty and innocent smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikan's pov**

_Good!_ I said at myself.

I saw every boy surrounding me. They were asking me to go out, to accompany, to meet up, to be friend with them, and some were even asking me to be their wife. I wanted to laugh out at that time. That was the first time that someone proposed me that kind of thing.

_Ooooooooh my… I can't take __**it**__ anymore… I want to shout out and laugh out all of my lungs… no I can't do it… not now… they are so naïf, so stupid._

I kept my little cute smile at them and tried to get out of this situation, but in reality, I was enjoying it myself.

At the back of these boys, I could see perfectly the eyes of anger or surprise, even dreamy, of girls. Some were totally angry at their boyfriend (who wouldn't) and other totally in the moon looking at me. Everyone knew that I was totally stupid, innocent, clumsy, loud mouth, annoyed girl and all, also that I always hung out with the three famous people of the Academy, who were Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka and of course the most famous of all boys, Hyuuga Natsume. And since we were in the same class some of these girl were totally jealous of me and wanted to… how to say it… harass me and… bully me… well they wanted me to backed off them, that all.

"You are Mikan Sakura in Class B in High school, right?" Asked one of the boys.

"Yes, I am." I answered with a puzzled face.

"I heard that you are always with that _**creepy**_ fire Alice boy..."

_'Creepy? Oh that must be...__huh... did he just... call him..._

"but didn't know that you were that cute." Complimented me another one.

_'HE'S NOT... huh...' _I felt that I turned red by the compliment, I was surprised by it, but my embarrassment turned to a satisfaction.

Why? Well, I was really enjoying their presence and…

_Huh… what was that? And why am I surrounding by boys? Huh wait a minute… did I just say that I was enjoying the situation and was satisfied? Could it be that… no impossible… so she… to me… _Said I at myself panicking, trying to figured out what did just happen, but nothing could do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal pov**

Mikan had a panicked, worried and confused face. She didn't know what happened and she was feeling badly. She was about to faint when all the boys stopped what they were doing to her, especially touching her. All of them backed off her with the same expression, terrifying face, they were trying to free themselves from something, or so someone.

'_Huh… they look like fish'_ Thought Mikan.

Right. They were trying to escape from someone, and how they were, move as if they were fish which were just caught but some fisherman. _**(AN: soooooo funny this description . huh… I think the description is not good at all ;;;; sorry)**_

Mikan looked at the boys who moved away from her. In front of her, she saw two familiar faces. It was her sempais, favoourites sempais, who were now in their last year of high school, Tsubasa and Misaki. They were waving their hands and smiling at her. She knew that Tsubasa did used his Alice, which is Shadow manipulated, to control the boys and make sure that they backed away from his little favourite kouhai. Mikan had tears in her eyes and felt relieved, she got up and…

"TSUBASA-SEMPAI, MISAKI-SEMPAI!" Shouted the little girl who ran to them and ended up in her sempai arms (Tsubasa here) while crying all her lungs.

_**(AN: she is not really little girl now since she is 16 years old girl but she IS a little girl mentally… I think…)**_

Tsubasa was patting her back and walked out of the hallway releasing the boys, who were trying to breathe normally. He tried hard to keep her in his arms, since now she was a 16 years old girl.

"Ne, Mikan-chan." Called Misaki. "What happened just now? Why these boys were surrounding you?"

They were now in their class group, the Special Abilities class group (is it correct?). While their way here, Mikan was crying silently all her tears out (not English at all gomen ne), even in the class. Everyone here was curious about her and also worried, of course.

"I… huh… don't know… huh… Misaki-sempai…" Answered Mikan to her sempais with her red eyes and many tears down.

"I don't even know… huh… they were… huh… surrounding me… huh…"

It was so quiet in the classroom that some tried their best to make _someone_ smile. But nothing worked when suddenly a flash light appeared just on top of Tsubasa's head, which revealed a body and a face.

BOUM

"Hi, there, kids" Said a voice manly coming from nowhere.

"Wel-…" Surprised some student.

"WELCOME BACK NODA-SENSEI" Yelled finally many student and crowned around him.

"So how was your travel?" Asked a student.

"Well, interesting…"

Before he could continue he was cut by a voice. (Obviously you know who it is I think?)

"OI, you could tell them your travel when you will _**SIT**_ on a _**REAL**_chair." Said a voice coming from under them.

Everyone was looking down, where the voice coming from.

It was Tsubasa's voice. He was lying down while tapping the floor and a hand on his cheek as if he was pouting to his friend (AN: he was just imagine a kid wanting something but cant and so he pouting with his lips… cant describe it at all… well imagine a pouting mouth ;;;;;). Noda saw he was sitting on Tsubasa, got up suddenly and apologized immediately, while everyone was laughing at the scene, even Mikan.

"Sorry Tsubasa. I didn't mean to… well I didn't see you were just under me" Apologized Noda bowing his head many times, which made everyone felt dizzy, even him.

"It's nothing" Tsubasa smiled while waving his arms really hardly to say it wasn't a big deal. _**(AN: looks like he want to fly or what????)**_

"But…" Added he turning his head to his partner. "It would have been good if you had warned me, no… better, pushed me too against you with Mikan-chan, Misaki."

Yeah, that was true, Mikan was in his arm awhile ago, before the teacher fell down. It was Misaki who pulled the little lady away from the scratch, without taking **HER** friend along.

She was smiling. She was really satisfied by her action.

"Well, I wanted to but you see… you will have _**scratch**_me down with _your_ weigh and would be _**dead**_by now." Stucked her tongue to him with a big smile.

Tsubasa turned red. Was mad her? Or… was he blushing by her childish attitude (is it the right word?)? It was difficult to know it.

"Whatever" he turned his head away hiding his face by his bangs.

Everyone laughing at his attitude even Mikan who seemed to have regained her selfmode and forgetting what happened earlier.

Everyone knew that Tsubasa and Misaki were a couple since they confessed to each on the eve Year, three years ago. But they acted normal to each other as if they weren't a couple at all, but everyone knew that was only a facet.

Everyone laughed and listened to Noda's travel, Mikan also listened to him but… something wasn't normal at all.

What was it?

Her attitude? No, it couldnt be it since she was on Tsubasa's lap.

Her hair style? No, she didnt change it at all, always pigtails.

Her look? No, why did she have to change it?

Her clothes? Can't be, it's the uniform school.

Her body? No, pretty normal about it, tall, slim, white as a doll and flat chest.

So what was it? It was something that everyone was enjoying to see everyday…

Her smile… yeah… it wasn't the same smile she had ever since the day she was born.

Her smile was so… lighten… no… malicious…

Her eyes also weren't the same… not big… but brighten and…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

It was a scream, a horror scream. (the one that girl have in all scary movie )

"Wha- what was that?" Asked a boy.

Everyone got up and their look turned to Tsubasa.

"Ah, this time it's not my fault…" Said Tsubasa looking, particularly at Misaki. (AN: I don't know at all why?)

Everyone ran out of the classroom to see many students screamed, yelled, cried and ran in the corridor to outside.

Noda saw a teacher, moved towards him.

"What happened here, Misaki-sensei?" Asked the sensei.

"Oh, Noda-sensei, good you are here. We have a big problem. All the animals are dangerous. They are really mad and they are all in each building." Explained Misaki to him.

"Evacuate the students and please control your alice, will you?" Said he and left.

"Ok. Tsubasa, Misaki take your friends out of here, will you?" Ordered them while putting a bracelet control alice. (is it right? i forgot how it called)

The two sempais nodded to the teacher who left them for helping other teachers.

Every students exited outside the building in order to all of them assembly in or near the theatre building. (AN: don't know if it's the right thing)

"Mikan-chan!" Shouted a voice.

Mikan heard her name called and looked around. She saw in the opposite side of her, her friends of class B.

It was Yuu who called her. He was waving his hands to say to Mikan to com over them. Next to him was Hotaru in her Swan Scooter always with her emotionless face. Ruka was behind her, on her invention. He had a worried and panicking face.

'_Huh… Usagi isn't with Ruka-pyon? Maybe he goes somewhere to hide?'_ Thought Mikan.

Natsume also was there, he was holding Youichi looking at Mikan's direction. _**(AN: they are running of course, if not they will be scratched by the animals)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikan's pov**

"Mikan-chan!" someone called me.

I looked around and saw Iinchou, Hotaru, Ryka-pyon, Natsume, You-chan and everyone else. They were all of them at the opposite side of me. _**(AN: once again they are running even Mikan)**_

Around me, everyone was yelling, crying and running. They were all scared of the animals.

I didn't know what happened. Only that was strange, yeah really strange.

I turned my head and saw many animals mad running towards us, and I saw all the sensei trying their best to protect the student from any dangers.

Narumi-sensei was leading some students to the theatre building but also made sure that none of the animals could hurt someone. If one approached the group, he will use his Alice on them, even if it worked barely, and one of the beans stolen from Misaki-sensei Green House (is it correct?).

Jin-jin was also using his crackle Alice. I saw that was suffering some animals, and I can tell it hurt a lot. I felt that I was doing a grimace each time I saw him using his fatal hurting Alice.

'_I pity them a lot. How can he be so cruel after them? Well if it's for saving is so… I think it won't be a problem, but…' I thought_

"MIKAN… NOOOOOOO…"

"SAKURA-SAN…"

I blinked some times and heard my name coming from everywhere.

Without knowing it, I was standing there, in the middle of the road, alone. I saw animals running towards me furiously.

I couldn't move anymore. I was totally paralysing. I heard everyone screaming and yelling, and felt their eyes on me. Some teachers were running at me.

'_It was maybe me but I think I heard Natsume calling me and also saw him coming towards me.' _That was what I thought instead of finding a way to get out of her.

I could feel that my face was smiling itself.

'_Why am I smiling?'_ Asked I.

The animals was now at only some meter from me, they were running fast and were at…

3…

2…

1…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal pov**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

"MIKAN."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

Everyone had closed their eyes and after some minute passed by, they were looking what had just happened. But all they could see was a big puff of smoke.

When it dissipated, all everyone could see was a girl standing in front of all kind of animals with her right hand pointing at them and the left one on her waist. Her hair was floating in the air and she had a smile, a malicious one, the same back in the ability class. The animals were stopped in front of her and were backing off, one by one, as if they were afraid of her.

"Mi… kan." Called some people.

Nobody dared to come near her, even the teachers who were even more surprised than anybody here, they were really shocked.

Who would not be surprised by what had just happened but also by her attitude. It wasn't the _Mikan_ they knew since the day she came to the Gakuen.

She had a look that would freak anybody, a psycho one or a murderer look who just enjoyed killing someone, and a smile that would… seduce anybody… a girl or a boy whatever the age, even a death man will come out of his coffin and will court her immediately, and maybe die once more _**(AN: even if it's impossible but since it's GA we are talking about so we will do an exception here )**_. Her position was really impressive, it was as if she controlled something, here it was, not one, but SEVERAL animal.

"She finds it funny…" Said a boy.

"WHAT?" Shouted a girl facing the boy.

Every look was turning to him, even the teacher. (AN: everyone was compressed as if they were tightened like sardines.

"What do you mean Koko?" asked Anna who was holding the boy's sleeves.

"I didn't know that would be that funny to stand here in the middle of the crowd and heard every screamed, just because of a little thing like that…" Koko imitated Mikan's voice while reading her mind and doing also the chuckle between every word she used.

"Could we just do it once more? I really _like_ this situation." Continued Koko emphasising on the word _like_.

"I wonder if I could do it before _him_… that would be really interesting. I want to see all their faces, feeling and thinking, especially _him_. Oh yeah. I want to do it once more again. It was so…" She/Koko stopped as everyone was looking intrigues at her/him.

There was a silence and a hard breath could be heard among the students and teachers.

"No… don't you dare to do that, _Mikan_?" Continued Koko imitated her with a… shock voice?

"No... you can't... MIKAN..." screamed she/Koko.

"Huh… what…where… I…?" This time it's with a shaking voice and totally lost.

Mikan had put down her hands, her eyes were normal, big, worried look, innocent glare. But her smile was still the same except when she turned her head everywhere, to look what did just happened. It disappeared to let place to a…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

… scared face.

Everyone was covering theirs ears, even the animals (funny this situation, her voice is so powerful). Her voice was so high-pitched that all had closed their eyes and ears. When they opened them, all they could see was a girl lying on the floor with blood coming through her mouth and was surrounding her. It took some time before realizing it.

"MIKAN."

* * *

**review please...**


	7. State

**NOTE: sorry for who did read this chapter as a two part... i reunited them in one chap... sorry again... and thank you a lot for reviewing it... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 7****: State **

**Time… no definite… place… everywhere on GA…**

One month had passed by since the accident. Mikan didn't remember anything about this day, either the animals or her behaviour. No one could say anything. All the students and the teachers had one thought: she had been manipulated. It made relieved a lot the class B students, but not that much.

During the first week of her absent, no one could see or meet her at the hospital, even using Hotaru's inventions, they couldn't see her at all. They were so worried about her, specially three persons really precious to the little girl, they didn't do anything good either talking. The class B had become the quieter class during this week.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**One week had passed since the accident. The weather was gloomy and cold as ever, it was pretty normal since it was the end of autumn in the Gakuen Alice. But the atmosphere was gloomier and coldierin some way in the class B than any other class had. The students there didn't receive any news about her friend, except that she was cured little by little in the hospital, saying by Narumi, but nothing else. They couldn't meet her, every attempt to at seeing her was a failure even Hotaru or Natsume did so.**_

_**It wasn't a day as they knew, since Natsume was pretty early in the classroom. But this day might be gloomy, the door of the classroom appeared a shape of someone.**_

"_**Ohayou minna-san." Said a little voice with a big smile.**_

_**Practically not all the class could hear it clearly. **_

"_**Ohay…" **_

_**Yuu turned his head greeting back the person. But wasn't expected to see something that would make him to drop the board eraser which made everyone looking at him. They saw his stunned expression looking at the door and they all did so. They were all in the same statement as Yuu. They stopped what they did.**_

_**They saw a girl with bandages on her head, neck, her left wrist and her right leg. She was… thin… really thin (AN: isn't it enough? She was already thin after all.). Her hairs were down until her waist, they were curled. They seemed to have grown since.**_

"_**Mi-Mikan? Is it you?" Asked Nonoko.**_

"_**Ano… did I change that much?" Asked Mikan looking at herself with her big innocent and surprise look, and a little voice which could be described by a whisper.**_

"_**huh… it's not that, Mikan, it's just that… you… huh…" Stopped Sumire.**_

_**Mikan was looking at them really confused, she didn't know that she was totally unknowledged with these bandages. Her head was practically hidden by the bandages, and her body… it wasn't her at all. She was so thin that even a little wind or touch will break into two. And we could clearly see under her uniform that she had some bandages on her thinest body.**_

'_**What did happen to her?' some thought it.**_

' _**How come she become like that?' some other thought it.**_

' _**Did she eat well?' thought some other with a… terror look.**_

' _**And… what the hell are these bandages?' Thought two people at the same time.**_

'_**Her smile is so weak… it isn't the same smile I knew, neither warm…' Thought a boy voice.**_

'_**What did they do to her? She's not **__**MY**__** Mikan I knew' thought a girl voice.**_

'_**her voice… it isn't the annoyed voice I heard everyday nor everywhere…' thought the two voice at the same time.**_

'_**Isn't it better for her to go to her dorm room to rest for some time?' Mutturing the two voice worringly enough to not be heard.**_

"_**Mi…" Said finally the two voices cutting by the bell.**_

_**RIING**_

'_**Stupid bell' thought someone.**_

'_**Will burn ya someday' thought another one.**_

_**(AN: Is it enough for you to guess who are the respective owner voices, right?)**_

_**Everyone went back to their seat. Mikan took a long time before regaining hers. She couldn't move quickly because of her right leg, she was injured really badly. Everyone didn't know how it happened since no one can remember seeing her being injure there neither her arms nor her chest, but only her head.**_

_**Everyone wanted to help her when Jinno came inside the class and saw Mikan trying hard to move quickly towards her seat. He grabbed her shoulder which stopped her to move more over. Everyone wanted to say something when they saw him holding his crackle stick towards her head.**_

"_**I dismissed you from class for today, Sakura." He said kindly to her.**_

"_**Just rest in your room until you feel better, I think it's better for you to go back to the hospital;"**_

_**Everyone was shocked by his attitude. Never he would let her go easily if she did something wrong even not being at her seat in time. (AN: ehehehe I think he's on OCC mode, but this was an exception as we can see.)**_

"_**Iie." Said Mikan while shaking her head slowly. "I feel better and can assi…" cut by Jinno.**_

"_**Just rest in your room, Sakura Mikan." Said he menacingly but it was more an order.**_

_**Mikan closed her eyes, put down her head and proceeded to go outside of the classroom to her dorm room, slowly. She closed the door really slowly. (like a snail.) **_

_**Everyone was shocked by Mikan statement and Jinno treatment towards her. When the door closed, the lesson began.**_

_**After 10 min of being torture by full questions, Natsume got up from his seat who attracted all attention on him. He went to the door when…**_

"_**Where are you going, Hyuuga?" Asked Jinno looking irritated by his behaviours.**_

_**Natsume didn't say anything nor stopped and left the classroom slamming the door behind him. Everyone looked at the door slamming and returned to the lesson. **_

_**Ruka was upset. Ordinary, his best friend had called him to go with him and ditching class together, and he was really worried about him, and knew where he would go now. He wanted to go also. There was also a look coming by the front of the class who also was thinking to go with the Kuro Neko outside the classroom but her body didn't want to move even an inch.**_

_**During the break, it was too silence in the classroom that was unbearable for none of them. They wanted to run to Mikan's room when the door opened to revealed Misaki, the biology teacher (is it right?), and the bell rung. Everyone went back to their seat and really disappointed.**_

_**Hotaru and Ruka didn't say anything. They were too quiet and the classroom was full of their anxious state. They even didn't dare to move an inch from their seat and had their head down looking the table or so the ground. Ruka looked at Hotaru's back.**_

'**I wonder if she's feeling well? She didn't eat much these past 7 days. She's really worried about Mikan-chan… well it's the same for everyone here'**_** Looked at the classroom. **_**'and also for natsume.'**_** Thought Ruka.**_

_**Hotaru wasn't listening to the lesson. Her head was down and her thought was all about her best friend state.**_

'**What did happen to her? And what did they have done to her? Where did they… where has she been these past 7 days and… where exactly in the hospital?'**_** Thought the inventor girl.**_

_**Without knowing it, class had dismissed since ten minutes. When they saw it, all of them went to the teachers room to look for Narumi. But they encountered him in the corridor near the fountain where Mikan was one week ago.**_

"_**Oh… hi eve…" began Narumi surrounding by an amount of class B students and pushing down on a bench.**_

"_**What happened to Mikan?" asked Anna.**_

"_**Why did she has many bandages?" Asked Yuu.**_

"_**Why is she so thin?" Asked Nonoko.**_

"_**Why is she so weak?" asked Sumire.**_

_**A question was asked by everyone except two people and one question hadn't been posed. And it seemed that Narumi was relieved by that.**_

"_**Why didn't you say us that she was in a bad state?"**_

_**Everyone stopped their attack on Narumi, who had automatically an uneasy face. They all turned their face and made a path to who said the question. The path revealed two faces: a blond haired with blue eyes guy holding Usagi in his arms and a raven haired with black eyes girl holding her famous and terrific improved Baka Gun, the version 5.**_

_**Ruka and Hotaru voice were heard but there was also a third one that came from above their head. They all looked up, except Ruka, Hotaru and Narumi, and saw someone on the statue of the fountain. The body jumped down just in front of Ruka and Hotaru. **_

_**A boy with raven coloured hair was standing just in front of the two persons. He turned around and revealed two peer of crimson eyes. (AN: I supposed you know who is it, right?) He seemed to be really interesting and concerning about their discussion, since his eyes were really deep determinated.**_

_**All of three walked towards the teacher, always pale by the question and also by these three students. He wanted to escape from them but knew it was too late to do so, because he was surrounding by too many students and if he did they would have prepared themselves to catch him back without any problems. (AN: that maybe because Koko read his mind?) He sighed and looked at them, as they stood in front of him as stern as ever. **_

_**(AN: wow, didn't know that could be true, except for Natsume since it's his own character, and for Hotaru who is know as the Ice Queen girl, and she could be even more than unemotional girl, but for Ruka… cant imagine it at all.)**_

_**Everyone was now surrounding the teacher and the three students.**_

"_**So?" Said the three of them coldly at the same time.**_

_**Narumi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opened his month for saying something.**_

"_**Well…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**FLASHBACK in FLASHBACK – one week ago, the end of the afternoon or night of the accident…**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"**_

_**Everyone was covering theirs ears, even the animals. Her voice was so high-pitched that all had closed their eyes and ears. When they opened them, all they could see was a girl lay on the floor with blood coming through her mouth and was surrounding her. It took some time before realizing it.**_

"_**MIKAN."**_

_**Everyone went to the girl, who collapsed and swan in her own blood.**_

_**Natsume was the first person to stand and knelt next to her. He held her in his arms. Hotaru came after, she was crying for **__**her **__**best friend. She knelt and shook her to wake up but was pulled out of her sight by Ruka who tried to calm her down. If he didn't do it, Mikan's situation would have been worse than it was. **_

"_**Mikan… Mikan… MIKAN" Shouted she and cried all over in Ruka's arms. He tried hard to calm her down but it made things even worse.**_

_**Meanwhile, Natsume took her in bridal style to the hospital. He was followed by the Class B student, her two favourite sempais and some teachers: Narumi, his substitute teacher, Misaki, Jinno, Serena. Hotaru stopped to cry and took one of her invention (I think it's the duck scooter) and said to Natsume to climb in, even Ruka. **_

_**Arrived there, the doctors treated her immediately in the operation room while the teachers were consulted at each other.**_

"_**So what do we do now?" Asked a middle-aged teacher with glasses and carrying a frog on his head.**_

"_**What do you mean Jinno-sensei?" Asked Narumi.**_

"_**You know what I mean. I'm talking about that Sakura." Jinno looked at the operation room with a concerned look. "you heard like us, she said some unbelievable words and…"**_

"_**But she wasn't herself" Shouted Narumi cutting Jinno.**_

"_**That's true, Narumi, It was pretty dangerous back there." Said Misaki. **_

"_**We don't know what happened but we saw that Sakura-san had a… how to say it… a spilt personality. You saw it, no?"**_

"_**Yes but…" hesitated the pheromones alice teacher.**_

"_**Narumi" Said a voice coming from the darkness at the corner behind them.**_

"_**You should listen them. We don't know if she is or not a danger for everyone here" walked from the dark corner revealing a man or a woman wearing dark clothes, looked like a dress, dark hair, jewels and long nail (not sure about it).**_

"_**Persona." Said the teachers.**_

"_**Why don't we look after the little girl here for one week for seeing if she is or not a danger?" Proposed he it while smiling, a vicious one. "And seems that she wouldn't be able to walk neither speak for some days."**_

_**They looked at each other and nodded all at this proposition.**_

_**"Ok. We all do like that but... it's better to keep it from them." Said Narumi while pounting the students.**_

_**All the teachers nodded and evacuated the students to leave.**_

_**None of them wanted to but was forced to do or they will trouble the patient and doctors, well the hospital in one word, even Mikan. So they left but some hesitated to do so. Ruka pulled Hotaru out of the hospital and he grabbed her by her waist so she left with him. Even Natsume obeyed them, him who usually rebels to whatever others told him, expect for Persona, who looked at him straight in his eyes, and maybe sometimes to Mikan. Before leaving he looked at the room one more time, and disappeared in the night.**_

_**Meanwhile, Persona looked at the scene and smirked to one particular person.**_

**'So it's like that. He seems that he gains some color since she arrived here. Hum, well if he won't listen to me, I think i have another target to use agains him...'**_** Thought himself while smiling really visciously.**_

_**"Don't think you could use her for making him work for you?" Said a voice coming from beside him.**_

_**"Huh" He turned his head to the voice and saw Narumi angry look. **_

_**"Oh. so you know what I would use her, hum..."**_

_**"Yes. It was obvious how you looked at Natsume and don't think that I will let you use har as a **__**thing**__**."**_

_**"Hum... even if I can't have her because you guys will stop me but I'll find a way to have her and make what I want." Said he smiling even harder. 'And am sure she will do it whatever it cost.' Thought he.**_

_**"Well, if she has something that will interest me so I think that will be ok if I use her for the Academy, right?"**_

_**He looked at Narumi, when he was about to reply, the door of the operation room opened, and revealed a woman and a man in a white blouse. Narumi came by the doctor for the new when he looked back to Persona, he wasn't here anymore. **__**(surely he disappeared in the darkness.)**_

_**"So doctor, how is she?" Asked Narumi.**_

_**Some teachers had gone back to the academy to see if all the students, not exception, went back to their respective dorm room. Only Narumi, Jinno, Misaki and Serena stayed at the hospital.**_

_**"Hum, it's nothing serious." Said the doctor calmly. Everyone was happy to hear it but to Narumi, he knew that something wasn't a good new, since he or the nurse seemed happy, they were anxious, really anxious.**_

_**"What's wrong with her, doctor?" Asked Narumi.**_

_**Everyone looked at him and none of them did notice the surprise look of the doctor.**_

_**"Narumi... why do you ask something like that?" Asked Jinno.**_

_**"Hum... I think I have to say it after all..." Sighed the doctor while looking down and scratching his head.**_

_**"So?" Said Narumi really determined to know.**_

_**"Well, I assured you that she has nothing really dangerous for her life or her body. But..." Hesitated to continue.**_

_**"But she has something that wasn't really determined by us..."**_

_**"what do you mean?"**_

_**"Well, we can't say it now, we can't figure out the reason for her **_**sudden**_** collapse or her bleeding." Stopped again and took a deep breath.**_

_**"We thought at first it was because she uses much strength while using her Alice but it seemed it wasn't that, since it doesn't affect her span life at all." **_

_**Everyone listened to him really carefully, especially Narumi who was really worried. He was really concerned about his '**_**daughter'.**_** Jinno had opened his month to say something but instead the doctor continued his talking.**_

_**"It's something that we cant tell now, but a thing is really strange..."**_

_**This time the doctor was really anxious and it can tell with the look his has. He was deep in his thought. The nurse has a dark and serious face. She looked down.**_

_**"Strangely he blood was practically... well, she has practically lost all her blood..."**_

_**"WH-humph"**_

_**Narumi was about to yell but was stopped in time by Misaki who had put his hand on his month.**_

_**"But she didn't die as we thought." Said the doctor trying to calm down Narumi a bit, who was dying of oxygen. (he can't breathe since Misaki didnt take out his hand from his month)**_

_**"Humph"**_

_**"Huh... Mi... Misaki-sensei, I think you better let go Narumi, now..." Said Serena pointing to a red (white) Narumi face.**_

_**"Oups... sorry" Apologized Misaki looking at the man on the ground trying to regain breath.**_

_**"YOU - breath - WANT - breath - TO - breath - KILL - breath - ME OR WHAT - breath - ?" Shouted Narumi all red. Everyone was sweating by his behaviour: he had taken Misaki by his collar and they were inch of millimetres from each other, and their noses were almost touching. **_

_**"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

_**Everyone was surprised, shocked, afraid and stunned at the same time, as well waking up. Every light in each room were lit. Each door were opened and revealed head lazily and tiredly. And out of the hospital, all birds were flying wildly and violently. The wind was a... huh... how can i say it... it's scary for sure... coldly, fear, terror wind. **_

_**All of this happened in a single second, and the scream echoed in all the hospital and it took around 3 min before it disguised.  
When the teachers, the doctor and the nurses, 4 came by to see what happened, entered the room where the scream came. It was from Mikan's.**_

_**They saw a nurse on the ground with a terror look. She seemed... no... was stunned. She was shaking all her body and her fear could be seen on her face clearly.**_

_**Everyone looked at her and the nurses went to her to see if she was ok but...**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**_

_**The 4 nurses had screamed in terror which made everyone entered in deep in the room. They approached them and suddenly, something black, like a fog, appeared in front of them or so was surrounding them. The room was totally into black.**_

_**SLAM. The door slammed and everyone was surprised.**_

_**SPLASH. The sound of the water could be heard and everyone searched the source.**_

_**SLASH. The light switch on and off and everyone closed or protected their eyes from it.**_

_**Everything was blurred. No one could see anything. It was darker then the night itself.**_

_**"Huh"**_

_**Everyone came back to their sense and looked at where to mutter came from. It was just at their left. They turned their head slowly, everyone was shocked and afraid at the same time.**_

_**Narumi was in front of everyone and had a scary face. Just behind him were Misaki and Serena, who was holding the sleeves of his blouse. Jinno was behind them holding tied his crackled stick (if it's the right name). The doctor was beside him. And the five nurses were now standing and were holding each others.**_

_**"COUGH. COUGH." **_

_**Everyone startled and realized that it was Mikan who seemed to suffer from a nightmare. She had difficulty to breathe normally.**_

_**The doctor stepped in front to look after her, as well for Narumi, obviously worried about her. They totally forgot the existence of the darkness around them.**_

_**"Hum. Interesting."**_

_**Everyone startled by the sudden voice, coming from behind Jinno. The nurses had fainting and Jinno, him, was too shocked that was stunned on place from it. They all looked at him, except for Narumi who was holding Mikan's hand and was into her '**_**critical'**_** state.**_

_**"What do you want Persona?" Asked Narumi threateningly without looking at him.**_

_**Persona had an evil grin... at first but suddenly he sighed loudly, which surprised them and made Narumi to turn his head brutally to him. **_

_**"Well. First of all, I'm happy to see so much darkness here." He said sarcastically with a satisfied smile. These words made Narumi to twitch.**_

_**"Second, I'm not that happy after all." This time everyone was confused by what he said. It was incomprehensible.**_

_**"Third..." He paused. "You had to do everything to make sure she wakes up before she falls '**_**down**_**' even more."**_

_**He had an anxious and concerned look, and with that he disappeared in the darkness.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Narumi's POV**_

_**When Persona disappeared in the darkness, I saw that we were deep in the darkness. The light blurred my vision; the curtain blew and flew in the room by a so-called wind. I could also hear the water splashing on the floor and on some broken glasses. The doctor was looking after Mikan and the nurses were now by our side. Serena, Misaki and Jinno, who was now woken up from his death shock, they were walking to us to stand in front of the bed.**_

_**"HUH"**_

_**That was what I heard coming from Mikan's month. Her mutter indicated that she was suffering and her mind was disturbing by something that she couldn't bear at all. She muttered so hard that I could hear her voice was about to come out of her throat... month, whatever it was it was really painful, and I could feel it completely.**_

_**I was holding her hand when I could feel that hers clenching mine. Her clenching was so hard that I could feel her fear all over her body though mine. **_

_**Her face revealed an unsecured feeling plus a scared look. She moved so much that made her sweating a lot. I could see her tears coming from her eyes. Her expression hurt me so much that I didn't know what to do since I couldn't help her but only watch her suffering under my gaze.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... HUH"**_

_**She suddenly cried aloud and gripped to my hand really hard. Her eyes were not the same... they were widened and darker and all shocked.**_

_**"Mikan." I called her. **_

_**I saw she was confused and didn't know what happened. She looked all around the room and... **_

_**"OUTOU-SAN"**_

_**She called me and gripped my neck. She hugged me really strongly. I was shocked at first but... I hugged her after all to comfort her. It was painful to hear her choked and cried loudly, since she tried her best to make it silently and tried her best to be strong but not enough for her to burst out once again.**_

_**When her cry lasted, the room became normal while I comforted her. All returned top normal, meant light, curtain, water as if nothing had happened, as if nothing strange had been in the room.**_

_**We went out of the room to meet up each others and decided what to do from now on, leaving only the nurses took care of Mikan.**_

_**"So... What are we supposed to do now?" Asked Misaki really confused, afraid and hurt.**_

_**There was a long silence.**_

_**"Hum... just do what Persona told us." Said I finally.**_

_**They all looked at me and they agreed to what I said. We then proceed to it. **_

_**While the doctors looked after Mikan, we, the teachers, all the teachers, had to make sure that no one could enter to the hospital until she was cured completely. To make sure that none of the student of the Gakuen will enter neither the inventions of someone nor the animal, even the best and dangerous student.**__** (means Imai and Hyuuga)**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK in FLASHBACK **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Back to Narumi and the student…(normal POV)**_

… _**and you know what happened next… right?" Said Narumi looking down.**_

_**Everyone was shocked. It was pretty normal since a friend of yours was suspected as if he/she was a danger for **_**EVERYONE**_** in the world. And also, the friend in question wasn't a danger at all since his/her Alice was not a nuisance. And it was sure that wasn't…**_

"_**Doshite… doshite… Mikan… Why does… it have to be… her?" Said a voice. "WHY?" Shouted the voice.**_

_**Everyone looked at the one who shouted: it was Hotaru. She was crying, choking, yelling. She was totally broken into two. During one week, she held all of it in her without letting any emotion which showed her **_**TRUE**_** feeling. She couldn't bear it anymore, and everyone could see it. Suddenly…**_

"_**IMAI - SAN!"**_

_**Hotaru collapsed. She was breathing hard. It was Ruka who caught her. **_

_**After that everyone stayed silent. No one could say anything… till the night came.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that, everything went back to normal, except for Mikan, she was acting like she did: happy, smiling, jumping here and there, called and greeting everyone annoyingly, well her routine. Only that she didn't spend time with her friends **ANYMORE**.

After class, she always disappeared in an instant and before anyone could stop her and asked her to go to Central Town, she was already outside of the class, even out of their view.

Even Hotaru couldn't follow her… no… she couldn't find her at **ALL**. Even using her invention, especially her Baka Divice couldn't do it. And it got on her nerves a lot.

* * *

**please review...**


	8. Seach and

**thank you for review... for who read this chap as... Chapter 8: State - Part II - it's into one chap... in chap 7 then... and sorry ofr that... enjoy the read... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 8****: Search and…**

"WHERE DID THE HELL THAT BAKA GO?" Shouted an irritated girl.

"She's irritated." Whispered two boys, while some people nodded to it.

Baka Baka Baka

"STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY, IMAI – SAN?!" Shouted a blond haired guy.

Yeah, it was Imai Hotaru who **was** irritated, and it didn't mean that she wasn't more irritated now. And the one who **scolded** her was, of course, Nogi Ruka. Everyone, mostly, in the classroom was shouted by the Baka Gun.

"It has been practically one month that you… you are in this state… irritated to _**death**_…" Accentuated he on the last word: _death_. "What's wrong with you?" He asked her after some time. _'It worries me a lot.' _Thought Ruka.

Everyone looked at Ruka and Hotaru who had a stern look on her face. It meant she had shown an emotion to everyone.

"You…" she paused and seemed to think before answer him. "Won't understand it at all." She turned her head and looked outside.

'_Yeah you won't understand what it feels when your best friend disappeared almost the time and is not the usual person you knew.' _Thought Hotaru. _'And the worst is… I missed a lot her annoyed actions and voice.'_

"WHAT?"

Everyone startled by the screamed. It was Kokoroyomi. At first, he had a horrible face but suddenly, he had a BIG and MALICIOUS smile, until he was sent to the other side of the class and sent him for some time to heaven. (Obviously you know what did happen here, I don't need to explain it, right?)

'_Gasp. She will pay for it when I'll put my hand on her if I can finally find her'_

"WHAT?" Shouted once again Koko.

This time, Hotaru wanted kill him for sure. She turned her head towards him with a death glare that will remain to a Natsume angry and irritated face when someone or something touched HIS property or precious friend. She was about to shout Koko to death (for sure) when…

"NANI?" Shouted a girl voice.

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud or someone will hear you." Said another voice.

"But… but how am I supposed to shut since you are talking about **HER**?"

"Yeah that right. You mark a point. But… better not someone to hear it or…" Paused the voice and continued: "I will be killed by THEM."

"HIII - humph"

"SHHHHHHHHH - sigh – even if I told you to not scream you will do as well." Sighed once again the voice.

"So… what is the problem?"

"Well, you remember what did happen one month ago, right? Well, I heard that some guys had seen her these days to… the main building with some hot guys and…"

"WHAT?"

The door had opened wildly and revealed some stunned faces. The two girls were surprised to death and… were scared to death as well.

"Which main building?" threatened all kids of Class B.

The girls were to scare that they hugged to each others and…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Outside of the high school section**

"What the hell was that?" Said angrily Hotaru with some smoke letting out of her head.

Everyone was afraid to her either to approach or to ask her what did she intend to do to Mikan?

"It's the first time I saw her like that since she came here." Whispered someone from the back.

"Yeah you right. And it's scarier than to see Natsume irritated or so angry." Some guys nodded to it, which made Natsume smirked.

It was silent. They were walking to the main building of the National Gakuen Alice HQ (even if I'm not sure what the building is.) It was pretty far away from the high school section.

"Ow… where is this building?" Complained someone.

BAKA (that was the BIG and BEST shout that put everyone, except two persons, K.O)

"Who told you to come?" said Hotaru with some devil and scary look. (if it exists?)

Silence… everyone was scared by it, except for Natsume and Ruka. And it became again silence until they reach to a bus station.

"Who want to come along, get on. And who don't want to, go away." Said Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru at the same time and got on the bus which went to Central Town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At Central Town**

"So I see that everyone come, huh?" smirked Natsume.

No one did say a word or look at each other. They walked straight to the other side of the Central Town. When they passed by some store, some were attempted to go inside but weren't able to because if they did, they will receive : one to three bullets on the head and passed out, four to six fire balls and seven to ten little birds. And it hurt a lot, since three persons already experienced it and went to hospital. So since no one dared to stop either complain or speak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In a shop**

"Eeeeh… isn't that Mikan's gang?" Said a girl voice.

"Huh… Where? Where?" Said a boy voice while looking everywhere, when he spotted to them…

"Let's go to them, so."

"Huh… ok!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the kids**

"Come on. Hurry up."

"Ah… Wait… - pant – we can't go – pant – along with you – pant – " Said a girl while regained her breath.

"Anna's right. We can't go along with you guys." Contested Nonoko.

Everyone was tired of walking. Some were breathing hard, others were down, and other ones were protested.

"We know that you guys are worried about Mikan but… please can't you walk slowly." Pleading the mind reader Alice.

Only Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka weren't tired. They stopped walking and turned their head to the exhausted group. They turned slowly their head to reveal: death glare and a dark aura had surrounded them suddenly. The Class B was stunned and terrified to death, even the passers-by. When they saw the three of them, everyone stopped what they were doing. There was a silence, even the birds didn't do any sound. No sound could be heard, only doki-doki terrified sound was heard. No one was breathing, only the three of them were heard.

So they turned around and continued their way, until…

"Oow… what was that for, kiddo?"

"What do you want, Shadow?" Said threateningly Natsume to "Shadow", who seemed to be Andou Tsubasa.

And it was him with Harada Misaki. Tsubasa laughed really… threatening by the look of the three of them.

'_Huh… how come he also has to have this kind of look? For Imai and Hyuuga…I understand but him… not really.'_ Thought Tsubasa and Misaki at the same time.

Yup. Ruka also had a terrifying look and it was pretty difficult to see it. Not mentally but… physically. Imagine a cute shy innocent guy having a… well how to say it… death glare (?) on his cute face… so imagine it… it's totally out of… character, ne?

Well, back to the story. There was an eerie silence. Everyone, passers-by, Class B and the sempais, looked at Natsume, who threw death glare or so a war glare to Tsubasa, Hotaru, emotionless as always, and Ruka which… an irritated look?

"What do you want, Shadow?" Asked once again, this time a really irritated and emotionless girl. Yep, it's Hotaru. "If you don't back off…" She showed something from her bag, it was her Baka gun. "… you know what will happen, right?" Threatened she.

Everyone sweatdropped, especially Tsubasa who was the target of them. Poor him, he was always the lamp to… forget it… back to the story… No one dared to do, say or… look.

After 15 minutes of sweating and not breathing, everyone (the Class B and the sempais) went back to their _**walk**_ until the main building of the National Gakuen Alice HQ.

On the road, they passed though many students, teachers and people who were smiling, giggling, laughing, teasing, threatening, fighting, chasing, looking, wondering, flirting, passing messages, whispering, scaring, joking, playing, touching, screaming, crying, eating, sipping, drinking, sleeping, reading, breaking, making out (?), loving, kissing (blush for some), hurting, riding, playing prank, hiding, running here and there, splashing passers-by, and… irritating!!! (more on, wont do the list or I wont finish in time)

"Oh my… is it me or I just saw some smoke coming from their head?" Said a girl shaking while holding the sleeves of her friends.

"No… you just saw it right…" Answered another girl weakly.

The group had stopped to walk and they were worrying and afraid about the two _scariest students of Gaken Alice_, because the last thing they received while walking though the people was… being splashing by some _kids_. And here the meaning of _kids_ is not the usual meaning, which means a child around 6 to 8 but… also the _teenagers_ (here they are… 15 to 18) and _couples_ (here… huh don't need to precise it).

Once these two were soaked to the bones, everyone backed off except for the _kids_ who did _that_ were totally scared and couldn't move at all. A big gun showed off suddenly and shined with a multitude of fire ball around them. And…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

Birds flew away, leaves blew off. Smoke could be smelled from the Big Canon of the Baka gun new version and the big powerful fire that was set by them.

"Let's go." Ordered the two of them to the group. No one could walk with them, except for Ruka, they were too scared to death for the first time in their life and for knowing these two for years (sorry cant put a number since it various), and were praying for God _together_. But they had to follow them or they would say "good bye to the good thingy of life would give them in the future" and say "hello to the hell that these two _demons_ would give them as a _welcome to the paradise hell"_.

Everyone sighed from desperation and they followed them without hesitation.

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Everyone stopped and looked everywhere where the sound came from.

"She's nearby."

"Hn."

"Where?"

"Somewhere from… hum… there." Said a girl holding something looked like to a pancake, while pointing the bushes to their right hand side.

They walked to the bushed when…

"WAAAAAAAAA… MIKAN–_NEE–SAMA_…" Cried a young boy with black hair and eyes, around 9 years old.

"Stop that, will you?" Shouted an older boy with the same hair and eyes must be around 17 years old.

Everyone sweatdropped by the scene, who wouldn't. The 17 years old boy was holding the little boy by his head, as if it was a ball, who was, let's say, flying since he didn't touch the ground, his legs were struggling and was trying to hit the legs of the older boy.

"Let me go, _nii-san_!" Shouted threateningly the young boy.

"Never." Said sarcastically the older boy (was it?).

"A – Akito… Aki… please… stop it." Said a brunette girl with a little voice and with bandages on her head, her neck, her arms and her legs. Well, she looked like to a… mummy (?).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Behind the bushes…**

"Huh… isn't it Mikan?"

"So it was true… she was with two handsome boys."

CLICK. FLASH.

"Shaddup." Said two threatening voices.

Everyone sweatdropped and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the scene…**

"Mikan–_nee–sama_" Cried the boy with his hands flying towards her. "_Nii-san_ don't want to let me go, Mikan–_nee–sama_."

"Aki… will you stop making your _pleading crying face_ to Mikan–_sama_?"

The little boy, called Aki, glared at the older boy who seemed to be his big brother, and…

"– CRY – Mikan–_nee–sama_… _Nii-san_ just call me _monster face little boy_ – CRY –. "

Everyone fell anime style, except for Mikan and Aki. Yeah, even Hotaru and Natsume fell as well, for the first in the fanfic, huh, I think.

"WHAT?" Yelled the big brother, while letting go Aki who fell on the ground literally. "You… you…" Searched he for his words pointing the young boy as if he saw something terrible.

"Akito…" Said Mikan looking at him and putting her right hand on her month, as if she was thinking about something, with a worrying look. "I didn't know you could say something like that to your own young brother."

Tic Tac. Everyone looked at her.

Tic Tac. Jaws had dropped (till the ground).

Tic Tac. A malicious smile had shown on Aki's face.

"WHAT? But… but… Mikan–_sama_… I… I didn't…" Said panicking Akito, searching something in his mind to say or to explain the _situation_ to Mikan. But knowing her, he just sighed and gave up saying anything else.

"All right. I gave up. You freaky moron little bro." Sighed Akito while scratching his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Behind the bushed…**

"I knew that Sakura–san was stupid but… just now was pretty excessive, no?" Said the levitation Alice boy (is it Mochu his name?)

Everyone had sweatdropped by Mikan's reaction and some had slapped their forehead, even Natsume and Ruka.

"Mikan… you will be stupid as ever… and that is why you are a potential prey to these predators (boys)" Said Hotaru with a manly position. She was standing next a tree with one arm on it, the other one on her hips, her legs crossing each other, her back on the trunk, and looking in the direction of Mikan. She gave a big sigh which surprised a lot of people.

"Hehe… Imai-san… why are you acting all mighty and… manly… no… let me say… as an older middle age man…" Said Ruka with a nervous smile on his face.

"But…" Said she without paying any attention to what Ruka said and with a hint of money maker in her eyes and a devil smile. "you'll make me win a _lot of_ money with all these _pretty handsome_ men." Continued she with her famous camera, which shone in the sun light. "And you sure know how to seduce them, right?"

Hotaru paused and looked carefully at Mikan's face. She was smiling at the little boy who was jumping around with his hands to the sky. She sighed.

"Her innocence is really troublesome, sometimes." Whispered Hotaru, enough to be heard by everyone. "Without knowing it, she becomes a _**lady**_. Her feature, her attitude, her personality, everything… even her…"

She looked at Mikan really intentionally, until…

"Could it be… no impossible… she couldn't have…"

"MIKAN-NEE-SAMA"

"Huh… what was that?"

Everyone looked what just happened and…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to Mikan and co**

"Ah…" That was what she could say when the little was about to jumped into her arms. But unfortunately for him, something had stopped him, rather someone.

Yup. From nowhere, a hand had stopped the little Aki to jump into Mikan's arms. Mikan was, sort of, surprised by the hand, Akito and Aki were surprised AND scared, because they seemed to know who WAS the hand's owner.

'_No… could it be…'_ Thought Natsume looking at the hand, really upset.

Between Mikan and the hand on Aki's head appeared the other part of the arm, the shoulder, the chest, the other arm, the face, the hair, one leg stepping in front of Mikan and finally the other leg. The body was finally visible to everyone.

The body had step from the darkness and revealed someone with jewels, black clothes, black hairs and a mask which only covered a part of his face, precisely his eyes.

**(A/N****: yeah they are near a source of darkness, which is certainly the shadow of a tree or of the building)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Behind the bushes…**

"Na – Natsume…" Said Ruka shaking.

Everyone looked at him and wondered why he was shaking, totally fear. They turned their eyes to Natsume who seemed to be more troubled by the situation. He had a shock look visible on his face.

'_No it can't be…'_ Thought Natsume looking at the mask man.

Hotaru looked at the two boys with the same face, unemotional, but inside her, she was worried about Mikan state.

"Per-Persona." Murmured Akito enough to be heard behind the bushes.

Natsume clenched his fists and had an angry look. Ruka, him, was also angry and scared. Hotaru seemed to be surprised by it. They all turned their gaze to the scene and saw Aki behind his brother, who was terrified. He had a shock and worry face. He held tightly his little brother who had a terror look, almost white as snow.

"Takaoji Akito, I thought I told you to _**never**_ let this little boy approach or touch Sakura-_sama_?" Said Persona.

'_What? Sakura-_sama_?'_ Everyone thought.

"I… I…"

"Aniki" Said a little voce coming from behind Persona. "You don't need to be angry after them, you know." Said Mikan with her cutest voice while holding his sleeves with a little smile, enough cute to bring down any boys and girls.

Persona and Mikan looked at each other's eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Huh… is it me or Mikan-chan is surrounding by flowers?" Said Yuu while cleaning his glasses and watched carefully at the scene once again.

"No. You're right, Iinchou? There are flowers around her." Answered Nonoko.

"Yeah. And they are dancing gracefully." Said Koko gazing to Mikan with a big smile.

They all turned their head to him. _'Koko just dozed off.'_ That was what all think. They all looked at Mikan and suddenly blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Let's go back to Mikan and Persona case.**

They were deep in their trance until you can see Persona's mouth shaking and had a slight hint of blush on his cheeks (even if you can't see them). He then turned to the other side, not letting Mikan to see it (so it's his left side). But unfortunately for him, he was caught by one of his _favourite_ student.

SNAP

"EH! Hyu-"

"Here, 3000 rabbits (is it enough?)." Said Natsume while lending the money to Hotaru.

He snapped the camera from Hotaru's hand and took immediately many pictures as he could of the scene. She looked at the rabbits and had an evils mile with the sigh of money in her eyes.

"It's a pleasure of making deals with you, Hyuuga." Grinned she while counting the rabbits and put them in her pocket.

"Hn." It's all he can say.

"Hm… Natsume." Called someone.

Natsume stopped taking pictures and looked at the one who just called him. It was Ruka. He had a worried face and didn't know what to do or say.

"What is it, Ruka?" Asked Natsume returning to his activities (taking pictures).

"Well… what… why are you taking pictures of _him_?"

Natsume stopped, looked up and took pictures.

"Well, it's simple. It's pretty rare to see that _Jerk_ smiling and…" He looked up and smirked. "It's a rare _item_ to see, no?" This time his smirk was more… powerful and devilish.

There was a little silence and…

"Natsume… don't tell me that you want… - gulp –" He stopped and took a glance to a raven haired girl who had raised her eyebrows. "bl-bla-blackmail him?" Finished he finally his sentence.

Natsume snapped out of his actions. He seemed to be shocked from his look. He looked at Ruka and suddenly he chuckled. He was almost about to drop the camera which made twitch Hotaru to make her want to shoot him if her _precious_ camera was about to end in a trash. Fortunately for her, her camera was safe with Natsume, since he had a good reflexe.

"Ruka… who do you think am I?" Said he while weeping his tears at the corner of his eyes WITH a big smile, which made all _soul _girls flying to heaven. In one word, every girl, except for Hotaru, was sending to the other world for some time, they all collapsed.

"I'm _**not**_like your _**girlfriend**_" Said Natsume sarcastically and ironically on the word "girlfriend", which made blush Ruka a LOT.

Everyone had a puzzle face, especially Hotaru. Koko, him, was laughing all his lungs out and was about to collapse any second, but wasn't since he was stunned suddenly and couldn't move at all. He was scared to death, well not really since the girls had stepped _**on**_ him. (So you can see on his body and face the print of shoes.)

'_Hum… maybe I should do it but… no… I won't… it's too risky.'_ Thought Natsume.

Natsume was in his thought when…

"You have a girlfriend, Ruka-kun?" Said a girl.

"Who is she? Tell us." Asked another one.

"Tell us, Ruka-kun." Ordered some other.

And went along.

"Huh… aniki… is it me or there is some…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, only the girls were on fury.

"Girls come on… stop it or we will be discovered…" Said Yuu trying his best to calm them.

"Will you ALL shut up." Said two voices angrily and menacingly. "Or do you PREFER to feel MY power?"

Everyone sweatdropped and shut up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"… smoke near the Northern Woods?" Finished Mikan her sentence while pointing above the Class B.

"Don't change the topic, Mikan-chan." Said sternly to her.

"But…"

"No buts, will you? You already let them go all the time when I try to punish them for not listening to my advice about…" He stopped when…

"Mikan-chan?" He looked at Mikan who seemed to be paralyzed from shocked or something. She didn't move. Her finger was pointing the same place, above the tree to the Northern Woods, her eyes were enough big to come out, her mouth formed an "o" shape. She was shaking really badly.

"A-a-an-niki… be-behind y-you…"

Mikan was shaking. She seemed agitated and from shaking, she blocked herself onto the wall. With that she let down her hand and turned her head until it touched the wall. She had tears coming to her eyes, she griped her skirt with one hand and the other one was forming a fist.

"Mika-" Called Persona but was cut off by something.

With instinct of his, he turned his head to face what was the meaning of the _crapping_ sense he just felt. He placed himself before Mikan as to protect her from any event of danger. Mikan had gripped herself behind him and engulfed her face into his back.

Persona prepared himself to use his alice when he sensed something coming to their side. The bushed not too far from the group (Class B) moved violently. And…

"NARUMI GIVE ME BACK MY SEEDS, WILL YOU?" Shouted a boy voice.

"Oh, come on, Misaki let me take one seed? It won't kill you. Plus, you let me take it before, no?" Said another voice, coming though the bushes. (He jumped though it as a horse will do when he sees an obstacle.)

"NO. YES, IT WILL. AND IT WAS "BEFORE". SO NOW… GIVE THEM BACK TO ME, NARUMI." Ordered Misaki to Narumi. (Misaki has also jumped though the bushes just like Narumi with an angry and irritated face and a katana in hands.)

They passed in front them, chasing each others. Passing, they let a big silence between them. A wind could feel. There was a bush passing by, a second bush came by, a third one rolled in front of them. And they all collapse, practically.

Everyone sighed from what they just saw. When I say _everyone_ it includes Natsume, Persona and Ruka, except for Mikan, who was stuck behind Persona, and Hotaru who had her emotionless face on.

"My… Sakura-san… I thought it was something more than these two stupid teachers chasing cats and dogs." Said Sumire with a nonchalant tone.

"Mikan-chan, if it was what you were scared about and it results to be a joke, it isn't funny at all." Said Persona with his back to Mikan. "You know perfectly that I don't like joke like that and you know also that it would make me worry about you if something happen to you." Continued he while turning to face her.

He was expected to have the stupid and annoyed smile on her face when he faced her completely. But all he got was a scared, terrified face, she was almost about to burst out in any minutes. Inside him, he was panicking, just like Natsume who also was in the same state as him. He was about to come out from the bushes when…

"Come on, Mikan-chan. You are a big girl. Whatever the scaring thing are, you can… huh…" Persona stopped to thing about something to calm her down. When bells a ring, he said: "you can scare them also."

Silence. A bush passed by.

A big wind caressed their face and hair.

A DOKI-DOKI sound was heard.

And finally a multiple bush came by which made everyone collapsed and sweatdropped by what he just said.

He had a little smile to show her that he was worried and cared for her. Natsume who saw it, took immediately a picture of it. But something wasn't well. Something was strange about the scene. It was what he thought.

When suddenly out of nowhere Persona felt on the ground really hardly. It shocked him a lot and surprised as well for the others.

"My, my, my… Persona… I didn't know you were that care for a little girl like her." Said a voice coming from above of them.

All head was lifted up to the air. All they saw was a head man, a brown haired man, a grin on the beautiful white (?) face. That was only what we can saw… THEY can saw… no body, no legs, no arms, none other than the head.

"Aniki." Said Mikan while running to him all shocking and afraid at the same time and also angry at the flying man.

"Reo… how did you…" Said Persona but was cut off by "him".

"Well… if only you watched where you have to." Said he while mocking Persona. "But that was a good thing that that _stupid_ Narumi came by…" Continued him chuckling, putting his hand on his mouth from nowhere. "Well, if I knew that he would help me a lot from escaping from _your_ security; and say that before today I wasn't been able to approach _my_ target." Finished his sentences looking seriously to Mikan, who was kneeling beside Persona who was weeping the blood on his mouth. He had a death look.

'_How the hell did he success to came in?'_ Thought nervously Persona without letting it show on his face.

'_whatever'_ thought he looking from the corner of his eyes Mikan. _'Better not let them to take her'_ He looked at Mikan seriously.

Mikan was afraid, and was shaking like a leaf.

"Now. Mikan-chan, come with us, please." Said Reo while showing his hand to her as if he was inviting her to dance.

Now his body was visible to all. He was now standing in front Mikan and Persona.

"Please Mikan-chan, come with me and your _little_ friend won't be harm." Said he calmly with a little hint of threatening.

Everyone knew that the big weak point of Mikan was her friend, their life and particularly _his_ life.

Reo and Mikan looked at each other in the eyes and…

"Oh… and what… you couldn't take me there and you think that will do with this little threatening?" Said Mikan with an evil grin on her face.

"Or is it _**her**_ order?" This time she looked at him in the eyes.

You can feel there that Mikan was full of pride.

She was now standing. Her hand on her hips, her look was about to burst out at any time, but she was resisting to do, and was full of confidence. And her smile was a wicked one.

Reo, him, didn't know what to say, his face was contracting as if… no… as he was **afraid** of something.

"Yo-you… how… how did you…" Hesitated he to continue while looking uneasy about the situation.

"Oh, come on." Said Mikan while shaking her finger in front of his face. "Don't tell me that you _just_ underestimate me?"

Reo was sweating like hell (imagine the anime style would be better).

- Sigh - _'Just like I thought, you're like _your_ mother.'_ Thought Reo with another big sigh, this one was more longer and depressive mode.

"Don't you dare to compare me with _**her**_." Threatened Mikan.

"Huh… no I didn't… why should I…" Said he sweating heavily.

'_Oh my, she's really _**her**_ daughter. I can't believe that she has the _same_ power as_**her**_. Huh… wait a minute… how did she… no, don't tell me…'_

"Unfortunately, for you, it's true." Said a volcano about to explode in any seconds.

"Wait… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… yeah really…"

Panique à bord…Reo is agitated… and a **VOLCANO** is about to burst in…

"YOU LITTLE SWEETIE VOICE BAKA!!! DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO _**HER**_ WILL YA?"

Mikan had shouted and the worst was coming… imagine it. **(A/N:I'll let your imagination to take it over.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**After 5 minutes of… what you had imagined…**

"What… the… what was that just now?" Asked someone from behind the bushes.

Everyone had collapsed from what they just was and heard and sweatdropped.

"What was the meaning of _**her**_? And who is that person, who seems that Reo is scared of?" Asked someone.

"First, Reo is afraid of her." Said someone else as he/she recalled what just happened.

"Second, she's angry." Said another one while holding his head and shaking violently, with a horror face.

"Third… how the hell did she did _it?_" Said the lastly person with a shock face (an horrible shock face.).

Everyone looked confused and looked back at Mikan and co.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

True. Reo was on the floor, he was hugging his stomach. Mikan was only an inch away from him. She was holding his chin and looked into his eyes.

"You better not compare me with _**her**_ anymore, or else," Said menacingly and let away his face, which practically smashed the floor. "you won't be able to see how _this_ wonderful world will turn out to be." She continued sarcastically.

Her back was turned to Reo and her friends. He was muttering something like cursing her, and spit some blood. He got up and had this time a serious face.

"I'm really pissed off now." Clean his mouth.

"Now, you have two choices. First, you came with us and your _friends_ won't be harm."

Mikan turned her head to him and was also pissed off (seems to be).

"And second, I think I don't need to tell you the other choice, right?"

Mikan was now shaking and looked really frustrated. Persona, who was behind her, knew perfectly what she was thinking. He was sure that she will follow them but to his surprised, she…

"Hu… HAHAHAHA…" Burst out suddenly Mikan. She was holding her stomach, she was almost to fell down.

"Don't make me laugh." Maliciously, that was how her glace was. "I don't care at all what…" Paused she, closed her eyes, breathed deeply, opened them and glared at him and his subordinates (I didn't mention it but they were around 5: 4 subs and Reo).

"… will happen to **them**. Because if you try to do something _**she**_ won't be happy, right?"

Mikan had a strange manner. She grinned and smiled wildly. She stretched, arms and legs, and formed with her hand a triangle shape and looked in. she had the…

"… brightness smile." Muttered some people with some blush.

"ARG" Shouted suddenly Mikan, almost falling on the ground. She was holding tightly her head. She was massing her tempter.

"All right, sorry I care for them." Mikan got up massing along her tempter. "So please don't shout like that."

"Huh… too late…" Said a voice sarcastically.

Mikan had frowned on this statement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

'_No… it can't be…'_

She turned her head and…

FLASH.

All we can see was… some students were holding by the skin or by their hair by some black gorilla men wearing sunglasses. Some others were on the ground or hiding trying to cover themselves from being beaten by them. And lastly, the things that no one would do if they care a lot for their own life…

First, Ruka was pinned on the trunk trying hard to breathe, since for some unknown reason, he was on the air.

Second, Hotaru coughed some blood and was on the floor. Her eyes were almost out, and looked in total shock.

Third, the worst thing that could be seen in her entire life, Natsume was beaten badly, bleeding seriously, had many bruises and cut, and more over. Someone was about to hit Natsume, he was about to be shout. A gun was only an inch away from his head. Natsume was looking at it which was just in front of his eyes. And…

"Don't you dare to touch my friends" said a little voice.

"Huh…" said someone with a questioning look as he turned around, looking for the voice.

"Eh…" said someone else with the same at attitude, except that he looked at his colleagues.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

Suddenly, fire ball were surrounding the black men. Ice shield were making as a… shield.

"What?" Shouted Reo. He was shocked of what he just saw.

True. His subordinates were burning or frozen, literally. Burning meant dead. Frozen meant statue, but also… they were literally broken like if nothing. The ground was covered by them, their ice broken corpse and shining, just like mirror. It was disgusting since you saw some blood frozen and some organs.

"You better go now if you don't want to feel the same pain, Reo." Said calmly Persona from behind him.

"So, it means that… you will let me go… like that?" Asked he to him. He was shocked and surprised.

"Well, let's say that… I would like you to report this event to… _**your**_ mistress that _**my**_mistress is awaken from the long and deep sleep." Answered Persona satisfied by his answer.

"You…" Reo was shaking and turned pale, but before he could finished his sentence, he felt someone looking at him sternly which made him feel chill all over his spin. He turned his head and… he saw a dark aura all around them. Some students were shocked and couldn't move but they were looking at Mikan who was sitting beside Natsume.

She looked up and at Reo who knew in that instant that something wasn't good at all. She got up, walked to him slowly with her head down and her bangs covered her face. He backed off and was in total fear. Her bandages began to fall down, revealing something really unbelievable: on her forehead, we can see something which looked like to a black hole, little one; on her neck, were the hand marks as if something had tried to strangle her; on her arms and legs were bruises and cut, they were little but enough to be affected anytime.

"I… I'm going for now but… when I'll come back that time you will come with us, Sakura Mikan." Said finally Reo before disappearing into thin.

'_Sure, she's _**her**_ daughter, my __**mistress's **_daughter_.'_ That was the last thing he thought before going, and it was been caught by Koko, which surprised him a lot.

* * *

**please review**


	9. Spying

**thank you for reviewing... here a new chap... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 9**** : Spying.**

"_GIVE A WAY, PLEASE."_

"_QUICK. WE HAVE TO BRING HER TO…"_

"_OH MY GOD."_

"… _THE ROOM 7."_

"_IMAI-SAN IS CALLING IMMEDIATELY TO ROOM 7, PLEASE. I REPEAT…"_

"_QUICK. QUICK. URGENCE…"_

"_WAAAAAAAAAH." _

"_GIMME THAT…"_

"_PLEASE EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM OR…"_

"_OY. IMAI SUBARU, COME HERE _IMMEDIATELY_."_

"… CONSEQUENCES_ ARE TO BE TAKEN."_

"_STRAWBEERY (-CHIBI)-CHAN HAS GOTTEN A WORST CRITICAL SITUATION…"_

"_ANOTHER BED AND ROOM…"_

"**THAN BEFORE**_**."**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_What should we do now?"_

"_Tell them. Sooner or later they will know it."_

"…" – _Silence – _

"_Then I'll be the one to __**talk**__ to them."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11.59pm – 12.00am (Midnight – since I'm not sure about the writing)**

"_What should we do?__ And what will happen __**now**__?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Somewhere on the Academy ground, in a classroom, in the darkness…**

Silence. There was a death silence.

The gang was there, sitting on table, chair or standing (almost sitting) near the windows.

Outside, it was dark, noisy, freezy and… deathly. Dark for the night with some little light coming from the moon. Noisy for the wild wind hitting the windows and trees, and making the sound like a big storm or hurricane. Freezy for the season, it was middle of autumn. And deathly for… nobody, no sound, no flappy-chirping birds sound… no words had been exchanging between them… it was totally an eerie silence, as if it was a burial.

When the moon lit the room, it showed us something expected by the event. The gang had bandages on, some bruises and scratches that were minors one compared to three of them or two, it depended on how it was.

The three of them had a dark mark on the neck, many bruises on the face, arms and legs. Their clothes were practically torn (as well as the others) with some little holes. One had bandage on his head, another one had from her shoulder to her breast, even till her hips, and the last one was the worst : he had bandages all over, not like Mikan was, his were only little and had had bandages here and there, just like little cut.

They all had a far away look. Their glare seemed to look though things.

"It's late. Let's go to sleep and let's talk about it tomorrow."

They all nodded and existed the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next day. 6.13am**

A Sunny day at Gakuen Alice, birds were chirping, a blue sky filled by flying birds. The academy was surrounding by a ring-sound, the alarm clock was ringing all over the Academy. It was a calm day. The day stated well and bri-…

ZIP. VLAM. CLACK. POUF. TAP. ZWAP. BOUM.

Suddenly, a grey black cloud appeared from nowhere above one of the building near the dorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7.****39am – 7.40am in Class B…**

Noisy. Scream. Cry. Laugh…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

Silence.

Nothing.

Nada.

"**Will you all shaddup?**" Said a murderous terrible annoyed pissed voice.

No, it wasn't Natsume, he was _**trying**_ to sleep with one of his manga over his face. It was a girl's voice, a rude one. And no, either here, it wasn't Hotaru, she was _**into**_ one of her things. There was a big bad enormous dark aura around the girl. And no, it wasn't… huh… si… yes it was _her_, the only girl who can have this kind of feeling, only by glaring. As you thought, if you did, it was Shouda Sumire.

She was totally pissed off. Well first, the _**kiddos**_ meaning her classmates, they were having fun, laughing whereas the situation was kind of critical. Well, she wasn't the only one who was angry against their classmate. The whole gang was getting on their nerves. And even, the two coldest heart and expression thanked her, literally. (It means in their mind and only one knows that.) They were grateful towards her, inside of a little cabin.

BZIIIII. TAP. TAP. CLICK. ZIP.

"Ano… Hotaru-chan. What are you doing since presently?" asked Yuu looking at her with a scared face. _**(A/N: why does he have this kind of face?)**_

He wasn't the only who was curious what Hotaru was doing since they entered in the classroom. True, they didn't see her attending to the breakfast time, she who wasn't the kind of girl to miss this _important_ time of the day. So means that she was in the classroom since morning, or maybe before.

BAM. PAF. KRII. BAM. CRACK.

It seemed that she didn't hear them. They all looked at each others.

"Hum. Imai-san. What a…"

BOUM.

That was the sound of an explosion and it was the last sound heard in the room. They looked at what it was but unfortunately for them, it was impossible to see anything because of the grey fog of the BOUM-sound. It began to disappear to show Hotaru outside of her cabin, and finally showed…

"Huh… what is that?" asked someone. They were all astonished by her invention.

Why? Well, for two reasons.

First, since morning she did lot of noise with it.

Second, they thought that will be a _big_ invention as others, but it resulted to a… little thing._**(A/N: they couldn't she what she was doing in her little room, but only heard the noise she did because she was in one of her invention, just like in the anime, maybe episode 3 or 4, forgot, in which you have to pay to enter in)**_

As said, the _thing_ looked like to…

"A silicon chip?" said some people with a funny face.

They all looked at Hotaru with a _why-all-this-noise-for-only-a-little-thing-as-it_ or _a-silicon-chip-for-what_ look. She also looked at them with her unemotional look which turned to a sudden annoyed one. In a no time, they were all hit by a bullet, a violent bullet, with her new version Baka Gun, version 7.

"**And it's an old version. The**** Baka Gun version 8 powers 10 will be out soon with more bullet and more targets in a no time, means for 1000 to 2000 victims, for only 3500 rabbits."** Said Hotaru looking to nowhere and to nobody as others were sweatdropped.

Only Natsume had been spared from the terrible bullet. He didn't move at all. He had his manga on his face, his feet on the table. He didn't pay attention at what happened in the class, since his mind was somewhere else. Until…

"It's not a silicon chip, baka." Said an annoyed rather pissed off by their comment.

'_Then why did you hit us? You can only say it without doing it, right?'_ Thought some of them but in return they received another bump, a bump on a bump. She looked at them more pissed than ever.

"I hit you because you said something without looking carefully. And if I didn't say anything that was because you are a bunch of fool." She turned her look from them to her new **maybe** dangerous invention, and showed it to them.

She was right. A silicon chip **was** (or is) supposed to be flat whereas here it was a cube or square, whatever you called it, for one centimetre each side. It was black, had something on his top and side, it seemed to be something like antenna: one little on his _**top**_ and three on each side. It looked like to a…

"HIIIIIIIIIII. SPIDER." Shouted suddenly boys and girls, heard though the entire Academy, even though the city, as they saw it moving its _**antennas**_. And they were all jumping on table, as if they saw _**ghost**_ no… spider**s ** were seen on the ground.

The so-called _**antennas**_ were in fact legs or arms and the one on his _**head**_ was in reality…

"EYES. IT HAS 6 EYES." Once again, shouted boys and girls even some were holding each others.

"Bu-but… how can it be… possible? I… I saw an antenna on the top so… so how did it turned out to… be… EYES?" asked someone with wide eyes, big eyes, almost out of their socket.

"Who said it was antenna?"

A HUH-sound was heard. And turned their head to where came from the voice, to see…

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE WITHOUT US SEEING YOU, AS THERE WAS NO WAY TO COME THAT NO ONE CAN SEE YOU, AND PLUS NEAR TO IMAI?" shouted an angry blond haired blue-eyed boy. They all nodded to what he said. In responded, he received a smirk from his best friend and best friend of his best friend lover, who was holding her infamous camera, special for _**HIM**_, meant for blackmail.

"Whatever." answered him Natsume. "Look carefully to it. You'll see that _the so-called__**antenna**_ was in fact…" He pointed the antennas and showed them a way to something that was related to… "a computer cable."

He looked at them with a huge smirk.

- Silence -

Some of them had their jaw dropped till the ground, other were slapping their head with their hand or something hard, like table or wall, and some other were laughing to death.

BAKA.BAKA. BAKA.

Hotaru had for the third time hit them, she blew away the smoke coming from the canon.

"Ok. What is the thing then?" asked Natsume while poking it with his finger.

It seemed that the thing was playing with him, as is he tackled a dog. It meant that he was on his back and his legs were in the air, like swimming (?).

"Oh. That." She looked at her hand where was _**supposed**_ to be her new strange invention living invention. She looked blankly to him…

"Will you stop playing with it? I can't explain it clearly."

"No."

"then." She held out her hand in front of Natsume's eyes and: "it will be 4500 rabbits."

"'K."

He gave her the 4500 rabbits always playing with the _**like doggie**_. For the first time in their life, and a million of rabbits had been showed in her eyes, Natsume was smiling as a little boy playing with his dog.

'_KAWAII.'_

'_I'll be rich in a no time. I'll make them for… 500 rabbits each… or is it just cheap.'_

'_Oh my god… Natsume is smiling… it has been a long time since I saw him with his smile on his face.'_

'_BUAHAHAHAHA. Should I tell them why he has this smile?'_

'_Shit… I can't stop playing with it… it looks like to _her_… oh whatever… it's funny… looks like to a dog.'_

_**(A/N: what was that thought of him… don't tell he dares to compare **_**her**_** to a… **_**doggie**

'_Huh… Koko you're scary when you're like that.'_

Suddenly, flash and scream were seen and heard all over the room which made Natsume to come back from his reverie land.

"Huh" was the only thing he could say.

'_What the… Don't tell me… I just…'_

'_YOU DID'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. FIRE."

- Silence - Well with the scream that you surely know who it's from, right?

"Then what is it for?" asked the return normal cool Natsume.

"Yeah" said Hotaru as she put back her camera in her pocket.

"**Invention n°0280: "Spying Silicon Living Chip". 6 paws and 6 eyes, just like a spider, it could hold on whatever without the victim**** knowing. The eyes allow to see what happen around directly connect to a remote which can be link to which ever screen. The paws are used for reading his/her thought and also to hang on him/her. Also it resists to anything, water or fire. It can last for years. For only 4500 rabbits." **Again, explained she to no one.

"So you want to put it on her to see where she'll go, what she'll do and what she thinks, right?"

"Yes. But if we're talking about the Baka, that would be difficult to read her mind since these past days she seemed to have progressed a little by controlling her Alice."

"Just a question. Where will you put it?" asked Natsume.

"Hum. It's better to put it somewhere on her neck… or maybe behind her ear." She answered him while taking her Baka device from her bag, which could tell her where the Baka was.

"Hum. She normally will here soon."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Ok. I leave to you. No failure. Or you'll pay for it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7.59am – 8.00am same place…**

"Alright Class, let's… Sakura, Hyuuga. You're late. But since Sakura just came back from the hospital, I'll let you go. Go to your seat. Then let's – Blah Blah Blah – "

While Jinno began his lesson, everyone looked at Mikan and Natsume who went to their seat at the back raw. As Natsume passed near Hotaru, they exchanged a quick glare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**4.59pm – 5.00pm same place…**

"Alright. Dismissed. Don't forget that you have a project to do for next week." said Misaki as he exited.

Everyone exited the room all excited to go to Central Town, since it was a Friday, leaving the gang alone. In normally time, Mikan would ask her friend to go there but instead she…

"Hum. Guys, I'll be leaving. I'm tired. So…"

"Alright, Mikan-chan. Just go."

"Thanks, then ja ne."

As Mikan exited the room with a _thank-smile_, Natsume came by Hotaru and…

"So?"

"Done."

"Alright let's go to your room."

"Rig-… WHAT?"

"I said let's go to your room." Repeated Hotaru as she went to the door.

"Why my room? Why not you lab or your own room?" tried he to _defend _himself.

"Because your is enough big to welcome twelve people, including you and myself."

"Your also is enough big, since you're a third star… and why twelve? We're nine?"

Paused. Hotaru was already at the door way, her back to them. Then she turned to them slowly and…

"You forgot to count three more people."

Everyone was sweatdropping to death because they thought she will _kill_ Natsume for opposing her.

"3?" Natsume thought and: "Oh yeah."

"Then let's go."

"Tsk. Whatever."

They finally exited the room without knowing that someone was looking at them outside the windows on one of the tree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5.18pm Natsume's room…**

As they arrived to his room, they saw Youichi, Tsubasa and Misaki in front of his door. He opened his big double door and it revealed: a white simple room, it had many rooms inside as a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, a study and library room, a music room, and of course a bedroom.

The kitchen had all its equipment: fridge, a big one, gas, tables, utensils, etc. the bathroom was big enough to fit 20 people in the bathtub, a big mirror, etc. The living room was normal, usual things with a big television, a PS2 game, game cube, even a wii game, a DVD player, 2 computers: one of them related to the TV. The study and library room had many shield of books, especially of a collection of mangas, a table near the windows and another computer was there too. The music room, as it said, had instrument, normally, there was a piano, a big black piano in the middle of the room, which could be lighten by the sun or the moon.

The bedroom was composed of a king sized bed, two bedside table at each side, and a desk on which had **again** another computer, and finally a **big** shield of mangas. There was a soft black carpet, black curtain and the wall was white. There wasn't anything on them. On one of the bedside table could be seen three pictures: one represented Nastume, Ruka and a girl, the other one showed Natsume, the same girl and a man, and the last one stood for the little girl and him. On these pictures, he didn't smile at all but the little girl smiled just like Mikan. She had black raven haired just like him, short hair till her shoulder, like Hotaru was at 10 years old.

"Will you alls top to wander around as little kiddos looking for a treasure?" said a pissed off Natsume as he saw them running all around his room, excluding Hotaru, Ruka and Youichi. "**AND DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH THESE PICS, PERM?**"

"hum. Let's go to the living room." said he calmly as he went to there.

There, Hotaru took a box from her bag which looked like to a remote control. Pointed to the TV, something appeared on the screen as everyone sat on chair, sofa, and armchair or on the ground.

"Alright, ready."

Hotaru switched on the TV with her remote and…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5.20pm let's move to another place… Mikan's room and POV…**

I arrived to my one star room, opened the door and…

"**You bitch! How dare you…**"

I heard a voice coming from nowhere. I turned my head to see nobody. But I sensed that someone was her who held my arms and pressed me against the wall. It hurt a lot, I tried to free myself from X – person, until my tears went out and my arms turned to be red-black marks. My head was down with my hair covering my face not able to see my eyes.

"**Remove your filthy hands from me."**

I heard a voice. _'That must be __**her.**__'_

"What?" said all confused the X – person.

"**I said take off your **_**DIRTY**_** hands from **_**HER**_**. Or you want to **_**DIE**_** young." **

"What?"

"**I warned you."**

'_I swore I just smirked…__ oh, whatever. If that could make him go away from me, then it's ok with me.'_

And before my eyes, I saw a man standing in front of me, hands holding my arms tightly with a terror look. He suddenly released me and back off. I fell on the ground and I shook all over. My tears flow on my cheeks which made him panicking.

"It's better for you to go before **she** does something bad to you." said I as I looked at him to convince him to go away.

He gulped, back off again and…

"I… I swore you'll pay for it." He said as he ran away.

I sat there, at my doorway, crying silently. I dried my tears with the back of my hand and got up. I turned to face my door and opened it without any interruption. I entered and closed the door being me, went to my bed, threw my bag to the other side of the room as I threw myself on the bed. I curled myself holding my pillow then put myself on my back. I looked at the ceiling and…

"Let's do my homework and then go to sleep." I said as I lighten and determined.

I went to my desk but before, I opened my windows letting a fresh breeze enter in.

I began my homework with mathematics which I ended it within 5 min. After I did Misaki-sensei's report on which we had to choose one of the plants he showed us and resume what the plant is capable as well as doing some research on its origins, which I borrowed books from the library days ago. I finished it in 17 min.

Now, it's Narumi-sensei's assignment. We had to write a story or a play, on which we had absolutely put a confession between two opposites people, they had conflicts everyday, adding to many obstacles to fulfil there love, and occur to help each other even though the hateful they had. And they had one dream in common.

'_Strange. This subject reminds something… oh… whatever.'_ thought I as I wrote the story within 14 min.

_**(A/N: Good Narumi XD that was the best homework you ever gave to them.)**_

History… that was the subject that took me sometimes to understand what Takeshi-sensei asked us to do. I viewed it in all angle as a photographer, I also wrote it many times before began it but nothing. I still didn't understand it. Until something passed though my mind:

"_**Legendary Alice is an extremely rare Alice that no one can possess it, only the family that heritage it can received this Alice though generation to generation. But nowadays and these past centuries, it has been hard to know who is the heir of it**__**, since we, Alice users, had lost their track in the world because of the war between Alices."**_ That was what sensei told us.

With some research I did these past seven days about it, I didn't find anything good, except what he told us.

"I wonder what kind of Alice is it?" Said I as I reminded what he told us after:

"_**Takeshi-sensei, what kind of Alice is it?" asked someone.**_

"_**Oh, that. Hum… I don't know." said he as he smiled stupidly. Everyone was excited to know it but suddenly they fell their head ahead on the ground.**_

"_**But there is only one person who know it." As he showed us his index finger to stand for the number one.**_

_**Now everyone listened to him carefully and all interested.**_

"_**He's here at the Academy ground. But…" his eyes turned dark which freaked us out to hell. "He is died in the last was." He raised his shoulder as he put a typical stupid mask and look.**_

_**BAKA x 100 times.**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Takeshi-sensei really made us all excited for a nothing." I laughed at that and closed my eyes to remember what happened next:

"_**OI. What was that for, Imai?" asked sensei to Hotaru who was extremely pissed off by his stupid attitude. **_

'_**Miracle. He's alive after receiving 100 bullets.' Thought some student as they saw him being recovered by at most 100 bumps.**_

"_**That was for making me into your stupid story." Said she rudely to the teacher.**_

'_**Imai being interesting in something besides money and blackmail. Has hell frozen or what?' shouted the stud in their mind. **__(A/N: Too bad for Koko, I'm sure he's deaf by now.)_

"_**Well, I didn't mean it at all. Sorry." He had an **_**excuse-me-for-making-you-all-excited-for-nothing**_** look. "Well, I did it also because I want you to do an assignment about it."**_

_**Everyone looked curious about it again.**_

"_**I want you to imagine what kind of Alice it is. As well as telling why it's a Legendary Alice and why the heir of it hide him/herself from being knowing. Of course you'll use what I told you just now and with some little research personal." **_

And with that the class dismissed leaving everyone discussed the matter than going to enjoying the near coming Halloween at Central Town, since it was the end of class.

"Now I think I understand it a little." Paused I. "The Legendary Alice… hum… I wonder who has this Alice and what could it be?"

I was once more in my dream land without knowing it. I was suddenly snapped out of my world. I smiled widely and…

"Alright. Let's do it before dinner time come." I cheered up and wrote what my mind told me to do.

I finished it in 19 min, if you didn't count the time it took me to understand it… 20 min. it was quiet easy, after understanding the subject itself.

Then it took me 50 min for doing all and counting the 20 min in plus, then it took me in total one hour and ten minutes to end it.

I was quite surprise to finish all of them without any difficulties and without help coming from Hotaru or Yuu.

I looked at my digital clock which showed 6.30pm.

'_Early, I have one hour left… hum… what should I do now… ah… I know, I'll take a shower till then.'_

I flew away immediately to the bathroom as I unbuttoned my shirt on the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6.30pm Nasume's room…**

The TV had been switched off since Mikan was stripping on her way to the bathroom.

All kind of expression was seen on their face: terror, surprised, fascinated, proud or even curious could be seen, adding also furious and blank look.

"How did she finish these home works less than 2 hours?" asked Mochu.

"It took me a complete day to finish his History work." said Yuu with big eyes.

"It took me three days to finish this mathematics problem plus… how did she do it since she hates maths also she's not good at this subject at all." said Koko as he massaged his temple.

"How did she find these pieces of information on these plants that Misaki-sensei assigned us only today?" sait Anna and Nonoko at the same time.

"How can she be that calm on doing her homework since she's a baka?" said Youichi. **(A/N: that's a total nonsense, sorry.)**

POP.

"Fantastic, she remembered what did happen a week ago." said Tsubasa with a big stupid smile which looked like to a mom being proud of her child success.

BOUM. BAM.

"That was the last straw. How dare you treat her as a Baka? Even if she's one." shouted three girls as they hit all of them.

Koko, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko and Youichi were hit by the Baka Gun; Tsubasa was beaten by Misaki with something that came from nowhere which can't be described; and lastly, Mochu was almost killed by Sumire who turned to be a demon. **(A/N: the one in the volume 6 chapter 29 when she received her gift from Yuu seeing that had been graffiti by Koko and Kitsunume) **

Only Natsume and Ruka were spared since they were _**deep**_ in thought.

'_She's scary when it comes to Mikan. Good thing that I shut myself, or I will be died by now.'_

'_Who the hell was that guy? And who was the one who _**saved**_ her? And what really happened to her? It's not her at all?'_

"All right, let's go now. It's almost dinner time and I'm hungry." Said Hotaru with her unemotional mask. "We'll do it again after dinner. And we'll come back here every day after classes and dinner time until we find out what happened to her, all right?" said she as she answered to their _thinking question_.

"Tsk." Was the only answer she received from Natsume and nodded from others.

"And we'll stay here till then, 'k?" Without waiting the answer she was already outside.

"Whatever." said Natsume as he went outside also.

They all head towards the canteen. And the day ended up with nothing suspicious or abnormal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8.00pm at the canteen…**

"It had been now 10 days since we started to spy on her and nothing happened." Said Tsubasa as his head was on the table.

He wasn't the only one who complained it. All the gang were disappointed to find nothing good except that she had better marks and she'll become soon a two star, with all her good homework she did. She was even praised by the headmaster with her excellent History work. It seemed that was him who corrected it. As well as her story, it turned out to be a play for the next at the Alice Festival, assigned for the Class B by Narumi himself.

"Let's go." Said Hotaru as she went to the door with Natsume who was already at the middle of the canteen.

"Huh… what… but we just arrived?" Complained Mochu with a spoon in his mouth.

"She's not here." Said Ruka as he got up and followed Hotaru and Natsume.

They all looked at each other and followed them to Natsume's room.

They arrived to his room and do what they always did after dinner. Hotaru took her remote and switched on the TV. When they were to watch the TV…

GROWL.

That was stomach call for food.

"There is something to eat in the fridge." Said Natsume to them as Tsubasa and Yuu went to take foods. When they came back, they took immediately what they need to fill their stomach. Under this view, Hotaru and Natsume rolled their eyes and turned all their attention to the screen, where they saw a dark room only lighten by...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"… a full moon. Tonight is a full moon." Said a calm voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8.20pm inside a dark room…**

"It's beautiful. A full moon two days before the Halloween event. What an ironical situation! Don't you think, Emi-sempai?" Said a little voice coming from the balcony.

It was a girl with auburn long down haired, they reached her hips. She had hazel coloured eyes, which shone under the light of the moon. A little smile was curled on her lips, her red lips. She wore a long dress, a white light dress with many pink laces, it was a sleeveless. She was barefoot.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't wear something." Said a… man voice.

She turned around facing the man, with a sweet smile which could weaken anyone. She faced a man with a white mask wearing many jewels and a black cloak.

"I'm alright." She smiled even more which mad him blushing. "Since I have **it**."

She raised her hand in front of her, and made sure to face her palm to the moon. And suddenly, a light appeared on it. An orange light appeared which turned to be a red light, which took a ball shape. She turned making herself one round with the red ball in her hand, as it made a beautiful circle shape.

She stopped and looked at the man with a big smile. He looked at her and sighed desperately.

"Alright, but don't come to me to complain that I didn't tell you to wear something that could make you warm."

"Hai." She chuckled as she went to him and hugged him. "Hai. Aniki."

'_What the… oh… whatever. Just one time. Just for today.'_ Thought him as he hugged back, with a little soft smile.

They stayed like that for almost 5 min. When he realized the coward situation he was, he immediately released her as he tried to find an excuse for that.

"It's all right. I understand perfectly." She said as she turned her to look at the moon once again.

"It's pretty, right?"

"Yes, it is." He looked up to the moon and turned his gaze to her once more. He seemed to hesitate to tell her something really important.

"What is it? You aren't here just to keep me company, right?" she asked him always her back to him. He was shocked to hear that from her and then closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what to say.

"Yes, you're right. I'm not here to keep you company but to tell you that soon you'll have to introduce yourself as…"

"Alright. I'll be there for just that night." She closed her eyes as she said it. She turned to him and looked straight eye to eye. She saw him being anxious though his mask. She walked towards him and put her hand on his face and…

"It's alright. I'll be all right. Since you'll be by my side." Said she with a bright smile as she looked down and put away her hand. She turned her back to him. "Especially **her**."

He wind blew away her hair gracefully, as she put away her hair from her face and showed up a light smile.

"Everything will be alright, even if it means to be the end. I won't let them do something anything to you, to them, to…" she said that with a gentle expression but it changed suddenly to a serious and dangerous look, as she finished her sentence: "**her**."

"Mikan-sama." Whispered the man enough for the spies to hear it. "Well then. I'll be leaving and report it to master." He bowed to her as he went to the dark side.

When he was about to disappeared completely, he was caught by two little hands and felt something harm on his cheek. It was Mikan's lips. She just kissed him and a smile just drew on her face.

"Arigatô, Persona-sensei." She chuckled as she released him to let draw a frown look on his face as he disappeared to the dark from what just happened.

Mikan chuckled by his reaction and turned herself to the moon. She smiled to it and said:

"It's soon. It's almost the end of this story but the beginning of a new generation, right? What will you do if I change my fate? The fate you gave to me since I was born, since the last war. I will do anything to protect those who are important in my life and who gave me what is the feeling of being the part a family. And… I'm grateful to her. Since it's her who considered me as a… **human** and not as a **thing**. She'll the one and only one who will become my…" Mikan stopped in her speech, closed her eyes, turned from the moon and walked to the opened windows. She put her hands on them and closed slowly the windows behind her. She paused on her track and turned slightly her head as if someone was behind her.

"**mistress**."

With the last word, she closed the windows completely and walked inside to the room which was as big as Natsume's room. She passed though a bed and went to a door which opened to another room, in which there was a desk covered by many papers. Under these papers were seen a man sleeping. He had blond haired and had a slender body. His face was fine. He had long eyelash. He must be around 25 years old. She smiled at him and took a cover which was on one of the chair, she covered him with him. Unfortunately, his eyes began to open slightly. Full opened, he saw in front of his eyes an…

"Angel-san." Said he as Mikan sweatdropped.

Mikan chuckled at what he said and sat herself on one chair beside him.

"Huh. Oh. Ah. Mikan-chan." He was now awaken and he panicked since he called her _Angel-san_. Mikan just chuckled.

Who wouldn't call her an angel: she was wearing a white dress, her hair down, the moon lit her, and a smile was drawing on her face.

"I… I'm so sorry, Mikan-chan." She shook her head and smiled at him, which immediately lighten the man.

"It's alright. I'm used to it now. But what headmaster is doing here at this time?"

"Oh. I didn't finish my work yet, since… I was talking to Narumi all the day about…" He blushed suddenly with different shade of red. "you assignments you did these past days, Mikan-chan."

Headmaster was blushing even more which made Mikan to chuckle even more.

"You know, Headmaster, it wasn't something good. I just wrote what my mind told me."

"Yes I know. And… please… call me Seiki. _Headmaster_ is too formal coming from you." He said it as he scratched the back of his head.

Once again Mikan chuckled to his reaction. "All right, Seiki-san."

With that, he couldn't stand it anymore. He fainted under the angelic smile she just gave to him, with a nosebleed. Mikan was all panicked and didn't know what to do. She wanted to call someone but it was beginning to be late. When a name just appeared in her mind, she took her phone and dialled a number and…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9.07pm Natsume's room…**

The gang was surprised by what they saw and they suddenly burst out to the funny situation. They couldn't bear it at all, Mikan just **seduced** an older man without knowing it. Meanwhile, Hotaru took pictures from the video of the angelic Mikan's smile, in her eyes the sight of money. On the other side, Ruka had fainted as Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Misaki. For the right time, Koko and Tsubasa were laughing to death the Headmaster's reaction towards Mikan's smile, and their laugh increased each time they remembered the scene. Poor Mochu, he had been strangled by an irritated Sumire, for X – reason. And lastly, the best part of this moment was Natsume who kept up his cool attitude from outside but inside he was melting by recalling the supreme smile she ever gave, and he also was fuming because she showed this kind of smile to another person than _him._

_**(A/N: how can he look all cool and calm since he's melting inside? Plus he can stay up even though **__**the situation… what an actor… XD)**_

♪**One had a dream, but why was it forgotten**

**To be with the cold hearted you, always keeps me in high hope…**♫

That was a song coming from Natsume. He seemed to be in total deep thought since he didn't hear the sound. He was suddenly found on the wall with three bumps.

"Are you awaken, now?" said a monotonously voice as she blew the smoke away. Natsume always had his calm mask as he was out of the scene.

Whe he came back from his _**mutual fighting mind**_, the song stopped singing, so he didn't hear it.

"What was that…"

♪**One had a dream, but why was it forgotten**

**To be with the cold hearted y…**♫

Natsume blinked as he heard the song, and took out from his pocket his phone. He answered it.

"Mochi mochi?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

Natsume began to loose his patience.

"Alright, if ya don't anything to say then, bye."

He was about to hang up when he heard a hysterical voice on the other side of the phone.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

He and the others recognized immediately the voice which belonged to…

"Mikan?"

She was crying like there was no tomorrow. As they looked at Natsume they turned their head to the TV on which they saw a panicked crying girl all hysterically.

'_Better do as we don't know anything.'_ That was what they all thought.

"Wha… What's wrong, Mikan?"

"huh…"

"ah…"

"eh…"

Everyone looked at him as they tried to listen to what she said. Koko couldn't read mind, no he can but… it was too confusing him since everyone's thought had been mixed up to his. _**(A/N: the sound on the TV had been shut because she will surely hear her voice twice and that would be too suspect.)**_

Something was wrong in the air. It began to be…

"hot… don't you think it's beginning to be extremely hot, here?" said Mochu as he began to strip himself. In return, he received a fist on his head.

"Don't. Strip. Before. A. Girl's. Eyes." Said an angry Sumire.

That was true. Things began to light up a little. It was Natsume who was extremely pissed off and the face he had wasn't good to be seen by anyone.

"OI. STOP BLABBLING ALL NONSENSE LIKE THAT. I DON'T UNDERSTAND A WORD. SLOW DOWN OR YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOUR HAIR TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OR WHAT?" shouted Natsume as he tried to not burn what was near him, so means his friends. _**(A/N: I think we will have a bunch of friends toast ;;;;;;)**_

"_huh"_

"All right. Tell me what happened from the beginning and… do it simply, will you." said Natsume with his calm self.

"_I… I… I think I… I… KILLED SOM__EONE."_

DOOM.

Everyone sweatdropped by what she just said, as some of them had hit the ground with a big impact as they received a big rock on their head. Natsume was slapping his forehead. Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki were sweatdropping. Koko was laughing to death as he tried to not make any noise. And the others were hitting by a rock.

'_Even if she did well on the last exams, it doesn't mean that she's always as stupid as ever.'_ thought all of them.

"_What should – hic – I do, - hic – Natsume?"_

"- sigh – alright. Tell me where you are right now?"

- Silence -

"Polka?"

There was a strange silence between them, even if it was by the phone. It seemed that Mikan was a little… uneasy by the question he asked. That was what the screen showed them.

Mikan was looking everywhere with a concerned look as she tried to find what to say to him.

"OI. Do you want me to help you or not?" asked he to her as he looked to the screen.

"_YES…"_

"So. What's the problem to not telling me what you are?"

"_There's nothing…"_

"Then?"

"_Demo…"_

"What?"

"_I don't know if… it's a good idea for you to come __**here**__."_

"What? And why not?"

"_Well…"_

Mikan tried to explain to him but it seemed that she can't.

"Alright. Then the so-called **death man** is under your responsibility, if he's really **dead**."

With that statement, Mikan began to panic as they all raised their eyelash to her **stupid** reaction.

"Then, Polka. Ja ne." He said that as he hung up in slow motion. He knew she will stop him from hanging up and letting her alone with her anxiety.

"_I'M AT…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9.59pm – 10.00pm somewhere near the…**

"Say…" said a pissed annoyed voice ever heard in the life time of… whatever it is.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DORM AND SCHOOL? AT THE ALICE HQ?" shouted all his lungs out as he breathed in and out and massaged his temples.

Yeah, it was Natsume who was :

1) pissed off;

2) tired because he ran;

3) angry after Hotaru who didn't let him use one of her useful invention;

4) happy to be **alone** with her.

'_Now I understand why she didn't want to tell me where she was.'_

Natsume looked around him as he saw computers, 6 big screens, a big circle table and… papers all over the place, as if a storm had passed by saying _hello_ to them.

Natsume sweatdropped as he saw a mouse poking a man blond head. _'a… mouse? What the… RUKA.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Somewhere else…**

ATCHOOOOOOOOO.

"huh."

"Hehehe… I think he knows."

"Oh… whatever."

'_I think I'm dead.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to MixNatsu… Natsume's POV**

- Sigh -

I looked around me trying to know what had happened here before I came since this place was **clean.** I recalled the scene between what I saw on the screen and… **that**. It's totally different.

'_What a mess.'_

- Hic -

I looked where the sound came and saw little girl crying silently, trying not to do any sound. I sighed as I scratched my head.

'_Whatever about this place. Let's just see…'_

"Where is the **dead man**?"

When I asked it, she seemed to come back from her misery state and grabbed my arm. She pulled me to where I see a **mountain **of papers.

'_What the… don't tell he has been engulfed by these… huh… what am I saying… he collapsed because of…'_

Bad move boy. I just recalled the smile she gave to him and felt that my nose was about to…

"I don't know what I should do about it, Natsume." She said to me as we stopped in front of a man swimming in his own blood.

'_God. No wonder she said she may be had killed someone. This amount of blood is out of the proportion'_

I saw before my eyes the same scene as **that** day. I knelt and took his pulse.

"Nat – Natsume?"

I sighed and sat down scratching my head.

'_What the… are they related or what?'_ I looked up to a worried face as she was about to cry. _'It's __**totally**__ out of proportion. How can they have a huge amount of blood? Are they even _**human**_?'_

"Na – Natsume… he… he's dead, right?"

Shit. Now she's about to cry.

"Huh… don't cry if you don't let me to answer you."

She looked at me with a strange look. _'Is it a relieved face or a terror one? No it's a monster look.'_ I frowned at what I just said. I sighed and put myself comfortable against the wall. Or is it a desk?

"He's **yet** dead." Her sad look turned to a relieved one. Her frowned smile changed to a big smile. "But is he even _**human**_?"

After hearing that, Mikan grabbed me by my uniform collar and shook me violently. **(A/N: they couldn't change into their usual clothes since Hotaru grabbed them to his room without letting them a moment of respite.)**

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? HE'S PURELY _**HUMAN**_, AS YOU AND ME. DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE ME AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?" she shouted in my ears as I can't breath normally.

'_I think I began to be deaf.'_

She finally released me as I breathed in and out, once again. She stood before me with her arms crossing.

"And… what said you that he's maybe _**not human**_?"

"Huh… well…" Before answered her, I think to what word should I use. "Well, he's still alive after letting out this kind of amount of blood." I pointed to the blood as she looked at it also.

She suddenly turned blue. And I saw she began to panic** again**.

"But don't worry, he's alive." I said rapidly to ease the atmosphere. She lightened again and had a little smile on her face, which relieved me a lot.

"Alright, let's bring him to his room. But…" I looked around and sweated a little as I looked at the room. "let's **clean up** this mess." I looked at her as I wanted to ask her what had happened. But something told me not to do since I felt that something wasn't right. And I was right as I saw a paper flying around us… many papers were to.

I sweated on the thinking that this building had some kind of ghost. I looked around and saw that **all** the papers were dancing around.

"Ok. I see." I put my hand on my temple trying to think clearly about the situation I was in. "So that was the reason why this room was a total **mess**. Right?"

She nodded slightly and blushed. Wonder why? _**'FOR HER STUPIDITY'**_ I massaged my temples once more. It was pissing me off, but couldn't help since it was **her**.

"Alright, let's clean it rapidly and bring him to the hospital. But first…" I got up, turned to her and: "**GO CLOSE THIS STUPID WINDOWS BEFORE ALL THE DOCUMENTS ARE TO FLY AWAY BY IT.**"

"A… HAI. HYUUGA- SAMA." She shouted it as she got up in army position and went immediately to the windows.

'_Wait a minute… what did she call me? Oh whatever. Let's just finished it and go to sleep. I didn't sleep for almost __three month, counting this week.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but i did 2 ****new**** chap so enjoy them... and review please...**_  
_


	10. New Hints

**thank for review... here a new chapter... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 10****: New Hint(s).**

**11.35pm National Alice HQ… Normal POV…**

Natsume and Mikan were **again** in the building for almost 2 hours. They were cleaning the place with a man fainting-sleeping on a couch in a corner as his blood had stopped from bleeding, with two big… cottons in his nose. That was Natsume's idea, since he was pissed off by the non-stop bleeding. Of course, his mouth was opened to let him to breath.

'_What the hell… how come this room… these papers aren't that much so… how come it takes ages to bring them up? And where do they come from?'_

"These papers are simply the report that Headmaster had to do since two months… means since the… _**accident**_" That was Mikan. She looked guilty about what **happened **here. She had a pile of paper in her hands.

"- Sigh – whatever. How come these papers look so little but in the end are enough to drown whoever tries to do them."

They stayed silence for almost 5 min. it was Natsume who broke the silence.

"Say, what were you doing here? Far from your dorm?"

Mikan stopped what she was doing and dropped the papers she gathered while ago. Natsume sweatdropped as she dropped them.

"AH… s-s-s-sorry… I'll pick them up now." She panicked as she picked them, but they fell each time she took them.

Natsume sighed desperately, decided to help her.

"Let me help you."

But when he came closer to her, something wrong happened… 1) his hand took her hand instead the papers; 2) they were 1 to 2 centimetres away from each other; 3) their heart beat abnormally fast.

They stayed like that for almost 3 min. When they came back to the real world, they backed away from others as they blushed madly.

'_Wha-what the… why my heart is beating so fast…'_

'… _just because we touch each other's hand…'_

'_Stupid heart. Will ya stop beating like hell…'_

'… _it hurts. What kind…'_

'_What kind of feeling is it?'_ thought the two voices with distress.

It was an eerie silence which engulfed them totally. The moon was lighting the room showing two faces all red. They looked away from each others. They didn't what to do now. The room was too quiet as they tried to find something to say, when a sigh was heard.

"I think it's better for me to tell you what I'm doing here, right?"

Natsume looked up and saw Mikan with a sad smile. He couldn't say if it was a good thing for her to say it or not. When he was about to say something he wasn't able to do.

"I'm here because I like coming at this place to see the full moon." She said it as she looked at the windows where we could see the moon perfectly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Natsume looked at the moon also and turned his glare to her. She had an ease smile as she enjoyed the moon. The light of it was lighting her as it showed Mikan beautiful curved, her white fragile skin, her magnificent chocolate coloured eyes, and her graceful auburn haired.

"Not beautiful as you." Muttered he as he was hypnotized by Mikan's beauty.

"Huh. Did you say something, Natsume?" asked she looking at him all confused and wondering.

"Huh… Nothing. Yes, nothing. Hehehehe." Said rapidly as he scratched his head sweating.

Mikan turned her look smiling sweetly as she picked up the papers again.

"So… you came here only for the moon?"

"Hm."

"So…" he stopped what he wanted to ask and thought about it.

Mikan looked at him waiting for his _next_ question.

"What is it?"

"Well… after school… you…" He hesitated to ask her it, he was afraid that the question he'll ask will be… personal.

"What I'm doing everyday after school instead of being with you guys?"

Natsume looked at her, her head was down and her bangs were covering her face. Natsume began to panic a lot. Without knowing it, a grin had formed on her lips.

"Why? Did I miss you?"

At this moment the world seemed to freeze around Natsume. He looked at Mikan who had a… malicious smile and an… evil look. He gulped as he saw her crawling towards him. Her body was on top of his. Her face was not far from his.

'_Is she going to… no… it can't be…'_ thought a panicked Natsume all red.

Her face passed an inch away from him but she went to his ear and…

"Nat – su – me – kun?"

That was the last straw. Who could stand that sexiness and sweetness voice? Natsume can't take it at all. He was all red, with different shades. He was melting inside. But…

'_Oh. No. Bad thing and bad news.'_

"Eto?"

'_No, it's the end.'_

"Ano?"

'_Why did she have to have this cute face of her?'_

"Ano? Natsume, what is it?"

Mikan had pointed to something that came from… down her.

"There is something that came out from your pant, Natsume. What is it?"

As she said that she looked at him and looked down. She was about to…

'_What the… don't tell me she's about to…'_

Mikan's hand went near to what came out. Natsume couldn't move at all. He was paralyzed to death. He was always red.

'_No… don't do that… Mikan… please… DAMN it. Why can't I say anything?'_

It approached him and…

'_NOOOOOOOO…DON'T TOUCH IT.'__**(A/N: in normal time, it should be: "No. don't come any closer." But since we're talking about Natsume, better have many possibilities.)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11.48pm s****omewhere else…**

- Silence -

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Who couldn't laugh to this situation? Everyone, even Hotaru, laughed to the situation. This time was for sure: Mikan is **dense** to hell. But seeing the _coldest and dangerous guy_, known as the Black cat, being powerless under the _stupidest-luckiest-happiest-go_ girl, you should see **it** to believe that.

"Nat-Natsume… - laugh – powerless to – laugh – Mikan. – laugh – and she's totally – laugh – DEEEEEENSE."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

And the laugh had been heard all over the dorm, even till Central Town, which made everyone to get up, all grumpy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11.50pm back to MixNatsu…**

"It's nice to be young." Said a voice coming from… next to them.

Mikan and Natsume had an awkward position: Mikan was on top of Natsume with her hand… flying towards something under her; Natsume, being under her, was practically sleeping on the ground with… a panicked look.

They blinked twice before turning their look to their left/right side. And saw a blond haired man, around his twenties, had a stupid smile on his face.

KUO. KUO. KUO. _**(A/N: sorry it's supposed to be… crow shout.)**_

Mikan's face lightened while Natsume turned red to white shades. Mikan was extremely happy to see Seiki _**alive**_ and healthy. Natsume was extremely embarrassed by his situation and by he said.

'_It's nice to be young… don't tell me he just thought that… we…'_

"HEADMASTER!" shouted and over excited girl as she jumped into his arms, her arms around his neck, and crying on his shoulder.

"hehehe. It's alright, Mikan-chan! I'm still alive. So please don't cry… I don't like when you cry." said Seiki to her as he hugged her to ease the atmosphere.

"Demo…"

"No buts." He held her chin up and smiled sweetly to her.

'_Huh… I think they forgot me.'_

"No. we didn't forget you, Hyuuga-kun." Said a devilish voice.

Natsume turned his head as he saw a demonic grin/smirk.

'_Oh my… now I wonder if he's not a second big bro of that Ice Queen girl?'_

He sweatdropped at the thought and he preferred to be with that **freaky strange black** Persona than being here under a marvellous _perverted_ smile. He looked away trying to hide his blush.

'_What the hell am I blushing for? And… STUPID HORMONES.'_

That was the ultimate thought he could have before Mikan putting her forehead on his and her eyes were closed.

"Are you feeling well, Natsume?" she opened her eyes and looked him eyes to eyes. "Are you sick or something?" she asked him as she put her hand on his forehead.

BOUM.

"ITAI."

It was Natsume. He had backed off from Mikan but ended up hitting the desk as the papers on it flew away.

"Ano ne?"

BFUU.

"Ano?"

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

It was Seiki who was laughing. He couldn't stand it at all. But he wasn't the only one. And this laugh was heard all over the Academy and Central Town because two places of these laughs could be heard. So, all light were turned on.

After one minute of laughing and being burned by Natsume, Seiki helped them to pick up the papers. It was easier and they finished it at **12.00am**.

"Ano, Natsume. Where has gone the thingy?" asked innocently Mikan pointing to…

'_Shit. I thought she forgot it already.'_ Natsume thought while blushing hard. _'Find something, boy.'_

'_Hehehehehe. If only I have a camera or whatever to take this scene, it will be sold in a second.'_ thought Seiki. _**(A/N: to bad boy, someone had already this idea, and she's an expert in this kind of thing… you all know who, right? extreme grin)**_

There was an embarrassing silence. Natsume tried to find something as he tried to hide his crimson red blush.

"Huh… well… it's nothing… it's… it's…" he looked around quickly without letting her to saw it, and he spotted something.

"It's?" said all curiously Mikan.

"A pen." Shouted suddenly Natsume as he showed her a blue pen. Mikan fell since she was surprised by his sudden shout.she looked at the pen with a wide look.

"You… you didn't have to shout like that." She sat down all pouting and turned her back to him.

She murmured something like cursing word under her breath.

Natsume and Seiki sweatdropped by her _reaction_.

'_She's stupid.'_ Thought the two of them.

Natsume looked away trying to not laughing and Seiki was slapping his head and shaking it.

'_It was obvious he was lying.'_

'_Good thing that I hit this desk and I knew that she's extremely an idiot even if she succeeded in exams, nothing will change the fact that she will remain a stupid.' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They went home as Seiki accompanied them to their dorm. And there, it was Natsume who went with Mikan to hers.

When they arrived to her dorm…

"Ano… Natsume… you know I can go to my room alone." Said a blushing Mikan, looking down hiding her embarrassing look.

"Hn."

But he **went** to her room and made sure she'll be safe from now on. When she was to open her door, he stopped her and…

"You didn't answer me?"

"Hn?" she turned around to wonder what he was talking. "Answer what?"

"Why you disappear after class?"

- Silence -

"Oh that." She put her finger on her chin and thought about her answer.

'_Why does she need to think about it?'_

"Well… I went to **there**."

"Yeah I know that. But for what?"

"Hn… well…" she hesitated before saying it. She was anxious about his question.

"I went there because…" she looked away, avoiding his.

"Because…" Natsume looked at intensively.

"Because what?" said an irritating Natsume.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, opened them and…

"What are you two doing outside of your room at this time?" said a voice coming from the darkness.

Natsume frowned and turned to face the voice.

'_Don't tell me, it's…'_

As he thought, it was Persona's voice. He came out of the darkness.

"Persona-sensei." muttered Mikan.

Natsume turned his look to Mikan. He saw that she was afraid to see him and shaking all over her body.

"What are you doing here, Natsume? I think it's not the way of your room. And I don't remember that I gave you any missions here, right?" Persona had a frightened voice.

Natsume couldn't say anything. He just stayed there, not moving an inch, afraid he will do something to Mikan. But deep inside him, he knew that he won't do anything to her because of the video he saw four hours ago.

Something surprised him a lot, it was Mikan's reaction, he couldn't tell if she was **really** afraid or **faking **it.

'_If she does, she's quite a good actress.'_ Thought Natsume.

True, she had a terror look and she almost turned white with a little blue tint. _**(A/N: in this fic, the gang knows what Persona do/did to Natsume.)**_

Persona turned his head to Mikan and looked at her with wickedness. Mikan blinked and backed off suddenly.

"We… he didn't do anything…he… he was here because I asked him to… to help me in doing some exercises in… in mathematics." Said rapidly a frightened girl.

'_Let him go, it's beginning to be late. And he didn't do anything wrong than accompany me to __**my**__ room, right?'_ thought she as she talked to him mentally.

There was an eerie silence. Persona looked at her blankly and turned all his attention to Natsume and told him:

"Alright if it was only that. Then you better go back to your room, right now? And you, Sakura, go in your room." Ordered him to them.

Mikan bowed before him and glanced quickly to Natsume and went inside her room. He stayed here thinking about the situation. But he came back to reality as he sensed a **murderous** look.

"What are you doing here, Natsume? Go back to your room or do you prefer to see your little friends in the other world, before you?"

Now he knew that was true, because he always used this trick to make him order to anything he asked for.

"Tsk." He turned around and walked away. As he was outside of the building, he quickly jumped tree to tree till he accessed his balcony room. He knew that the others were at his room waiting for him and watching the video, which he totally forgot the existence.

He arrived there and put himself comfortable as he saw on the screen, Mikan standing in front of her mirror, looking at herself carefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's almost **12.30am**. It's better for you to go to bed now. Or you'll look like to a ghost tomorrow." Said a man voice coming from behind her.

She turned around with a pouting mode.

"Meany." She said as she went to her bathroom and the water's sound had been heard whereas she was on her way to there.

She began to strip. Once inside the room, she threw her dress, then her bra and her… boxer (?) outside of the bathroom. _**(A/N: of course, on the video, there aren't any image only the sound of her stripping and else, since she's going to bath. Or do you want/expect them to die young?)**_

The man smirked as he saw it (her stripping). He took her clothes and put them in order on a chair.

"I wondered if he knows that you change you kind of clothes."

SPLASH.

"Well, no. since he can't bump into **me** every morning or seeing me flying, tripping, crawling, jumping around or even the wind playing with me foolishly."

SPLASH.

"And don't worry, she just fell asleep… when **she** was in the car."

"Hn."

The man went to the windows and closed the curtain. He lit the bedside lamp as a Mikan all dressed in another light dress, but this time, it was a dark one.

"That was a good thing that you came here. You know you just saved me just. I didn't know what I should have done if he goes along with his questions." Said she as she went to the man who was sitting on a chair near the bed. She sat on his laps and put her head on his chest.

"Do you think it's good what you're doing?"

"Well… no."

"Then… why are you…"

"I can't sleep."

- Silence -

Mikan looked up. The man didn't know what to do now. She had a sad look and put her head back to his chest. He sighed and hugged her slightly.

"Alright. I'll stay here till you asleep. So now go to sleep." Said the man sweetly.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Hai, Persona-nii-san."

She dozed off instantaneously. Persona took her in bridal style and put her on her bed. He looked at her nicely with a protective look, and kissed her on her forehead. He went to her door, looked back and smiled slightly once again.

"Oyasumi, imoto-san!" Muttered he gently.

He went out and closed the door.

"Oyasumi, nii-san!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**12.59am – 1.00am Natsume's room…**

"_**Oyasumi, imoto-san!"**_

"_**Oyasumi, nii-san!"**_

Shhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

There was a big silence in the room. No one could say anything. They were all in a big shock.

'_So they are related?'_

'_No. they can't be… she doesn't have a brother… if she does she'll tell me… it's not true… she won't hide anything from me…'_

'_What the hell is happening?'_

And all kind of thought came by till morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9.00am Next Morning. Canteen…**

The gang couldn't sleep at all. They **all** looked like to a zombie… ghost… whichever, it was the same. Except for Youichi because he was young to sleep late.

They **all** had these big panda bag, **even** Hotaru had them.

They either couldn't eat. Their mind was busy to have some little mental fight.

"_Since when are they here?" asked someone._

"_They were here since I came…" answered someone in another part of the room._

"_And they didn't touch to their breakfast." said another one somewhere else in the canteen._

Everyone looked at each others and wondered what happened to them. They even wondered what had happened to Mikan, the one who **always** lightened everyone here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the gang…**

"I didn't sleep at all." Said Mochu as he had a big effective of panda bag, he looked like to someone who had been in a tight fight.

"And me? My beauty had been tarnished by **that**." Said a demonic unhappy Sumire.

"And me who thought I'll be able to sleep **after** three months of not sleeping at all." Said an irritated boy all crunchy (or is it grumpy) with a big black aura.

_That's the last straw. I won't be able to stand it at all. I need to sleep and if I do, I won't be woken up before a long time, till I take back all my late sleep.'_ Thought Natsume.

"And I think we need some little explanation from her before we go to bed." Said a determined voice.

All look (the gang's) turned to Hotaru. Surprisingly, she was the only one who…

"How the hell did you make that entire panda bag go?" said Nonoko, Anna and Sumire at the same time.

True. Hotaru's bag nights were gone. And she **was** the one who had the biggest one, except for Ruka and Yuu since they had a delicate skin. But…

"**Invention n°0294: "Invisible bags cream". This cream allows whoever to make disappear the panda bag and regain the user's usual colour, in only 5 min. Even if you didn't sleep for almost 3 months, it will have the same effect in a short time. It's only for…"** said Hotaru to nobody particularly.

"Here, 4000 rabbits." Said Natsume as he gave her the money. "Is it enough?"

"… **4000 rabbits."** Finished her monologue as she took the money with the money sign in her eyes. "Once again, it's a pleasure to have business with you." She handed him her cream invention.

He took it and…

'_Shit… I don't have my head anymore… what am I supposed to do it, now?'__thought Natsume._

Everyone looked at him almost laughing at his look. He was totally out. His eyes were focused on nothing. His face was blank and turned white suddenly.

Hotaru sighed and took the cream from his hand and…

"He can't stand it anymore." She said as she put it on his face.

Someone began to boil inside him. _'WHAT THE HELL… WHY IS SHE DOING IT?'_

"OW." Said suddenly someone crawling on the ground holding his head. "Please… don't shout like that… it hurts a lot…"

"He's at his limits. He didn't sleep for almost 3 months. That is what he gave me the impression." Said Hotaru as if she heard the question.

She finished putting the cream on, put it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Hotaru." Thanked Koko as he got up helping by Nonoko.

She turned around and looked at him. She was about to ask him some money, but she changed her mind. She sat down and continued her breakfast time.

'_What the… she's not normal at all… __**today**__… she…'_

BAM.

It was Hotaru who had put down her bowl violently with big eyes. She looked to no where.

"Why didn't I think about it? Why didn't I suspect it last night?" said Hotaru as she was shocked and… furious (?).

The gang looked at her while Natsume was… eating (?). _**(A/N: it didn't take 5 min… well whatever… let go thought the story.)**_ They stayed silence till the end of breakfast, and they decided to eat something before they starved from hungry. Hotaru stayed silence with a dark look on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9.29am direction Natsume's room…**

"Where are we going now, Hotaru-chan?" asked Yuu all exhaustive.

He wasn't the only one who was like that, everyone, except Natsume and her, were all tired because she was walking to fast.

"Why are you in a hurry?" asked Anna.

She didn't answer them and dashed inside a room.

'_Huh… how did she open the door since Natsume is right next to me?'_ thought Ruka.

"She had a spare key." Said Koko, next to him.

Ruka began to blushing, not from embarrassment but from angry.

"She made a spare key because some night I wasn't there. Remember, I had missions to do the last week." Said a calm Natsume. "There isn't anything between her and me."

They entered the room leaving Natsume and Ruka at the doorway. Ruka looked at his best friend and calm down from what he said.

'_That was true. Almost of the time he went on missions and she asked him if she can make a spare key like that we can spy on Mikan without any problems. So I was worried for nothing… huh… why was I angry whereas I knew along that Natsume was on… no… could it be that…'_

"Don't think too much now. Or you won't be able to stand it later." Said Natsume as he went inside his room.

Ruka stayed there and smiled. He followed him and sat beside him.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was searching for something; the others were sitting on couch watching her running (?) all over the room.

"Where is it?" muttered abgrily she.

"What are you looking for, Imai?" asked Tsubasa.

"Where the hell did I… AH… here it was…"

Everyone had fallen on the ground as they heard her shouted like a crazy mad man. She was holding something in her hand as she looked for something else.

"Damn it. I found it and now I don't find the other thing…"

"What are you looking for?" asked Natsume raising his eyebrow.

"Remote." Shouted she all irritated.

"It's in your pocket, Imai."

Hotaru stopped from her track. She stood up since she was crawling like a little dog. She put her hand in her pocket and got out… her remote. She looked at it all blankly and went to the TV as if nothing happened. Before she switched on the TV, she turned to look at the other with the threatening look they ever received from her, which meant: **Dare to tell anyone about it and you are dead**.

They were all death scared and all they did was nodding to her _request_. She then turned on the TV. She looked also for something on.

_**Persona turned his head to Mikan and looked at her with wickedness. Mikan blinked and backed off suddenly.**_

"_**We… he didn't do anything…he… he was here because I asked him to… to help me in doing some exercises in… in mathematics." Said rapidly a frightened girl.**_

'**Let him go, it's beginning to be late. And he didn't do anything wrong than accompany me to my room, right?'**_** thought she as she talked to him mentally.**_

_**There was an eerie silence. Persona looked at her blankly and turned all his attention to Natsume and told him:**_

"_**Alright if it was only that. Then you better go back to your room, right now? And you, Sakura, go in your room." Ordered him to them.**_

"Just as I thought." Said she as she turned off the TV.

"Huh… what do you mean?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

She turned to face them. She wanted to hit them with her Baka Gun so badly. And she did.

"Just now, we heard her thought for the first time she had put it on her." said she as she sat on a chair next to Ruka and sipping a cup of tea coming from nowhere.

Everyone stayed silence and they understood immediately what she meant by that.

"How is that possible since she always nullifies your Alice?" asked Yuu.

"Well, that is something I want to know." She sipped again her tea. "**We** need to know."

She put down her tea. She got up and went to the door. She stopped there and turned to them.

"What are you waiting for? You're coming with me or not?"

"Huh?" everyone looked at each others. "But… to where?"

"To Central Town. I need to buy something there."

She walked out as others followed her, except for Natsume and Ruka.

"You aren't going with us, Natsume?"

"No. I'll wait for you here. I want to stay alone."

"Alright. We'll see you here then."

"Hn."

Ruka went out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone were and only Natsume was alone in his room. He went to his bedroom and laid down. He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes as he recalled the night.

"_**Nat – su – me – kun?"**_

He sat up suddenly all red as he just recalled the moment. He got up and went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and took a shower.

'_Why did she have this sexiness and cuteness voice?' _thought Natsume.

'_Damn it. I can't take it off my mind.'_

Natsume was even more blushing. The room was beginning to heat up a lot. The mirrors had a lot of condensation as if it was a volcano about to erupt at anytime.

'_And the look she had when she said that… it can't be her at all…' _at this thought, Natsume blushed even more.

'_why am I thinking about her?'_

'_**Maybe ya like her... love her'**_

'_You're here again?'_

'_**Yes I am. It has been a long since…'**_

'_Shut up. I'm not in the good mood to talk about that.'_

'_**My. What a crunchy boy!'**_

- Silence -

'_What did you call me?'_

'_**Cutie boy.'**_

"YOU U#&$Q"

"Huh… Natsume are you feeling well?" said a voice coming from the door.

It was Ruka. He was standing at his bathroom door way. He looked all anxious and worried.

"Ruka… you already back?"

"Already?" repeated he the word all surprised by that. "Natsume, it has been already 2 hours and half we're gone."

TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.

Natsume looked at him also surprised as Ruka was.

'_2 hours and… how long was I here then? Before I came in it was… 10.36am… all right… I'm here for almost 2 hours… Shit. Stupid voice!'_

"I supposed that everyone are here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll come when I dress up." Ruka nodded and was about to walked out.

"Huh wait, Ruka… can you take me some clothes, please? I forgot to take them…"

"'right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**12.21pm Lunch time in Natsume's room…**

"Alright, what did you buy there?" asked Natsume as he ate his lunch.

"Hm. You'll be a good housewife, Natsume." said Tsubasa smirking at him with Mochu, Yuu and Koko. But they received in returned some burnt food.

The girls were chuckled to know something knew about Natsume: **he can cook**.

True, since no one know how to cook it was him who because he didn't want to find his kitchen burnt by three dangerous cook women (Nonoko, Anna and Sumire). And Sumire's desire to become his girlfriend/wife grew more than before. Misaki can cook well but she had made something really not good looking and that made everyone scared. And letting Hotaru in kitchen was out of question because she could make come some strange invention and he can say good bye to his room.

For the boys, well that was something else. They already burnt a part of the kitchen without touching the gas or anything looking as utensils. Well, Ruka was an exception because he knew how to cook but… he was kind of distracted from something, which everyone knows… I think. And Youichi was too young to cook. So the remained last solution was Natsume.

He was totally pissed off by the situation and was about to… burn all the food they had. Before he could do, Hotaru said something.

"I bought some materials for something and… three extra boxes of Fluff Puff for the Baka."

"And it took you 2 hours and half to have them?"

"And you what were you doing under the shower for almost 2 hours?"

- Silence -

Everyone knew that when Natsume and Hotaru began to have **battle**, things could be out of control. Around the table, everyone, even Ruka, was praying that they won't fight while eating. And it seemed that God heard their pray since nothing had happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**1.03pm direction to Mikan's room…**

After eating, cleaning and repairing, they all went to Mikan's room.

"Oh. It's almost Halloween." Said Mochu as he looked around him.

"It's tomorrow." Said Yuu.

Everyone frowned at it. They totally forgot about Halloween. So it meant that they didn't have a costume or a partner. They were all panicked, except for Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Youichi.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"We'll see about it later. Let's go see Mikan first."

They immediately forgot what they were thinking and went to Mikan's room.

Arrived there, Hotaru was about to knock when the door opened and revealed a girl wearing a red shirt under a black pull with a black skirt and black ballerina. Her hair was down with a red ribbon making her hair to not cover her face.

"Mi-kan?" said Hotaru as if she didn't recognize her.

"Oh. Hotaru and… minna. Hi." She smiled at them letting them standing there all surprised.

'_Mikan wearing something black… it's not her colour… but it looks good one her.'_

'_She's cute when she dressed up like that.'_

'_KAWAII!'_

'_What a good harmony on her clothes!'_

"huh. Do you need something?"

"Huh… yeah… since these days you didn't go to Central Town, we thought to pay you a little visit and gave you your favourite Fluff Puff." Said Hotaru as she showed her three **extra** boxes of the sweet.

"WOW. Arigato, minna-san." She had a big smile on her face as she took the boxes.

"Ano… it began to be cold outside… why don't we enter in and eat them together?" proposed she as they nodded.

They entered in the room which was all hot and comfortable. They sat down as Mikan put the boxes of Fluff Puff on her bed. And they ate the sweet as they told each others about the recent event without talking about the **spying** thing and what happened last night.

"Before we arrived, where were you going?" asked Hotaru.

"huh… oh yeah now I remember… I was supposed to see you guys to come with me to Central Town to buy our costume if you didn't yet buy them." Answered Mikan.

They looked at each other while she plotted a Fluff Puff in her mouth.

"You didn't buy your costume yet?" said Tsubasa.

"No. I was busy these last days with work and totally forgot them. Until, I saw Narumi-sensei who reminded it to me, a while ago."

"Then, why don't we go together?" said Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki.

"Huh?"

"We didn't get ours too yet."

Mikan looked at them and put the last two Fluff Puff in her mouths. She got up and shouted with her hands in the air: "Let's go to Central Town!"

Everyone sweatdropped by her childish reaction, and went to the bus.

* * *

**here another chap... i did it last night... so enjoy it... please review...**


	11. Fantastic or Horror Shop

**thank for review... here a new chapter... and sorry for the late update...  
**

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 1****1: Fantastic or… Horror Shop. **

**1.47pm Central Town…**

The gang arrived and they had their jaw dropped, except for Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Youichi and Ruka.

It was full of people. There were too many people as the shops were decorated for Halloween's event. Black sheet, malicious evil pumpkins (orange and dark), witches flying on their broom with a black cat on and laughing like crazy people, spiders' web, ghosts scaring people here and there. Central Town was full of these things, especially the colour black.

The gang was astonished except the five once again. And they had a sudden dark moody, all gloomy.

"Alright. Let's go and search for something." said Mikan all happy and energetic, her fist in the air and smiling like no tomorrow.

"Huh… Mikan… are you blind or what?" said Sumire extremely gloomy and sad.

"Huh?" was all Mikan can say turning her head to them, leaving her hand in the air.

"Yeah… if you didn't see it…" pointed Nonoko to a shop near them.

"It said: **"Out of Stock"**." Finished Misaki as others were nodding.

Mikan looked at them and sighed.

"I know." She looked straight at them and her hands on her hips. "You didn't think that everything was out, right?" she raised her eyebrows as everyone looked at her wondering what she meant by that.

" – Sigh – It can't be helped, right? – Sigh - ?" she turned her back to them and began to walk away. When they realized that she was almost gone, they caught her up.

"I knew that would happen. And I didn't intent to go to **these** shops but to **one** in particular." She said following by her friends and they wondered if she knew a shop where they could **really** find good costumes.

"It was a good thing that **you** showed me this place." Muttered Mikan enough for the gang to hear it. When they were about to ask her who was she talking to, they saw that they were in front of a dark alley and Mikan was walking in. They were all stopping and looked around because the place was **dark** and **freak like hell**.

'_What the… she's not afraid of __**this place**__?'_

'_And… why are we going here, in the first place?'_

They thought as sweating really hard. They were kind of afraid of it, even **them**, because the alley was pitch dark and…

'_Is it me or… this place was smiling?'_

Well, I know… an alley _smiling_ is kind of… scary… freak… well something like that… and when they said **smiling** was in fact that they saw a **smile sharp** forming in… as if someone was laughing in… for real… huh… since it's dark… it's… **really** scary… Well, back to the story…

"OI. What are you waiting for?" shouted an annoyed voice coming from the alley. They came back from their dark mind as they saw Mikan in the middle of the way.

'_What the… was she who just talk? If it was her, then it was really odd…'_

'_Why did she have a cold and pissed off voice? It's not like her?'_

They then followed her as if someone was pulling them in.

"Mi - Mikan – chan… you… you're not – Gulp – afraid?" asked Yuu as he shook all over and clenched to Koko's sleeves. _**(A/N: no… he's not… gay.)**_

"Why should I?" answered coldly Mikan with a piercing look.

"Because you're an **idiot**!" said rudely a man voice.

Mikan stopped on her track as smoke came out from her ears. It **was** supposed to begin with a names fight but instead of that, she turned around, facing them with the _**brightest**_ and _**biggest**_ smile. But suddenly, the ally turned strangely…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…"

"Yuu, it's not funny?"

"What?"

"STOP YOUR STUPID ALICE NOW, TOBITA YUU. OR ELSE."

"But… but I didn't do anything."

"He's right!"

"SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_You should let them wake up, no?"_

"_No."_

"_Demo…"_

"_No buts."_

"…"

"_How can you tolerate something like that?"_

"…"

"_I don't care who he is, but no one __**dare**__ to say or touch you or even make you cry. I won't let it go, even if it's __**him."**_

"…"

" – _Sigh – Alright. I'll let __**them **__wake up... for now. So, please don't cry, Mikan."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello… Boys… Girls… wake up. You already slept for almost 3 hours and half."

"…" (Snore sound)

"Wake up. Or **you'll regret it**?"

"…" (Snore sound… big one)

BOUM.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5.19 pm somewhere in Central Town…**

The gang woke up all… wet and… freezy.

"What the hell…"

"I told you to wake up but you didn't… so… I was obliged to use **it**." Said a calm sweety yet scary voice. _**(A/N: it's impossible to have the two at the same time… but whatever.)**_

'_And since __she allowed me to, then I didn't deprive myself. Hehehehe.'_

Koko sweatdropped at the thought as he backed off and hid behind Natsume, who wasn't yet completely waken up.

"Alright. Come with me to dry yourself."

The gang looked up and saw a woman around her twenties, with long red hair in a ponytail, and red eyes. She was wearing a…

'_Maid dress?'_

Yeah. It was a black maid dress with some lace here and there, till her knees. It was a short sleeve, and she wore long boots till her knees, but on them, there was a lot of white lace. Whereas there was something really strange about her physique…

'_Her ears?'_

'_They look like to a…'_

"Dog ears?"

BLINK.

"**IT'S ELF EARS, YOU STUPID MORON KIDDOS."** shouted she to them as they were hit by a big hammer.

They all had a big bump as she was fuming. _**(A/N: when I say **_all_**, it means everyone in he gang, so it includes Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi)**_ they looked at her and… were scared of her, now.

True, she looked like to an older woman who had at most four kids and she seemed to be experienced by hitting little **kids**. But that wasn't the thing they were the most afraid of, it was in fact her killing aura, it was dark, really dark and at her back, we could see something that looked like to a bad and mean demon, it was a pure **right** demon, she could eat, kill whoever try to offence her appearance, especially her…

"What's wrong with my ears? It's easy to do the difference between elf and cat-doggy ears, no?" said a total angry girl as she turned away from them and walked out of the room leaving the astonished gang Class B.

Not yet one minute later, she came back with a mass of towel which was smoking. It scared a lot the gang as they came back from their shocking state. They backed away from her as she had an evil sign on her face. She then threw at them the towels, which immediately wrapped them and…

"What the hell was that?"

"Huh?"

"I'm all dried?"

"How come?"

They looked at her with questioning look, even Natsume and Hotaru. She had her back on them and walked to the door.

"These towels are one of **our** inventions. As you can see, they can dry you without a second only by wrapping you, even if you think that you were about to chock to death."

She was already out of the room. And her head spotted in suddenly…

"What are you waiting for?" they looked at her. "You're coming or what?" said she impatiently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5.31 pm same place…**

"Where are we?" asked Ruka.

"You are in a shop."

"Yeah we know. But… how did we end here?"

"I brought you here." Said a little voice coming from nowhere.

They looked around but found nothing, rather nobody.

"Above."

They looked above them and saw a…

"GHOST!!!!!!!" shouted Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Misaki, Mochu, Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa and Ruka, as they all fainted. Youichi had hung himself to Natsume sleeves and shivering as he let out some ghost which played around with the **ghost** girl hair. (They are down so they didn't see her face.) And Natsume and Hotaru were… well… themselves…

SPLASH.

The 9 guys were wet to bone by…

"Don't. Call. Me. GHOST."

The red haired and eyes girl had a smirk on her face.

"Come down, Mai."

They saw a little girl with dark blue hair and dark intense eyes. She looked like to 6 years old, which meant her height was the same as this age. She wore a dark dress long till her feet, it even touched the ground. It was a long sleeve. Her hair was down, long till… her feet.

'_What the hell was she doing on the __**ceiling**__?'_

'_Is she a…'_

'_Vampire… Bat?'_

'_Or what?'_

"What took you so long, _nee-chan_?" asked the little girl.

The other girl looked at Mai, which was her name.

"I was coming but…" she looked at the gang. "they are damn stubborn." Then had a… grimace as id she was disgusted of something. Here, it was them.

Mai's mouth formed an "**o**" sharp as she looked at them with big eyes, all curious and sparkling.

"Well, let's go." She turned around and muttered under her breath something like "wanna eat. Wanna eat. Hungry. Hungry. Strawberry. Sweety." As her eyes were sparkled and she began to drool.

"Let's go." Said Mai all happy as she twirling round.

Everyone sweatdropped by her sudden change and reaction.

"Pig Monster." Whispered the maid girl.

While they walked to a certain door, they tried badly to not laugh at what the scary girl said to the little girl, but she looked like (day dreaming attitude) to…

'_Mikan.'_

They suddenly stopped leaving the two girls alone in front of a door. They were about to turn the knob door when they saw they weren't there anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the two girls as they looked surprised.

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Mikan?"

They all looked at each other. _**(A/N: between the two girls AND between the gang.)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5.49pm same place, in front the door…**

"_You know you shouldn't have done it?"_

"_**Yeah, whatever."**_

"…"

" – _**Sigh – Alright. I was wrong. But… it's their fault. They shouldn't have thought about you as a… huh… huh…"**_

"_All right. All right. It's all right. I'm kind of… used to it."_

"…"

"_And I… changed, no?"_

" – _**Laugh – You're right. You changed a LOT. And not a little."**_

"_Hum… what is __**funny**__?"_

"…"

"…"

"_**No. You didn't change at all. Always dense as ever. – Sigh – "**_

"_Huh… Eh?"_

"_**Don't shout will ya? Your voice is too…"**_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_**Someone's here."**_

"…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Where is she? Is she alright?_

Everyone was too busy to think about her, they didn't see they were **already** in front of a big door out of proportion for the **inside** of a shop, since the door looked like to a **castle **one. They were so anxious that gave to Koko some headache.

_**A/N: well for the door, it's the fourth time bigger than a normal door which is normally in a **__normal__** house.)**_

"She's alright." Said someone who was massaged his temple.

They turned their head to the one who said that. It was Koko, he had a funny strange face/expression.

"…"

"She's alright. So please stop screaming, crying or even cursing." He massaged his temple even more.

"Don't you hear her? She's talking with someone and laughing. She even shouted… which I thought I was going to be deaf."

They looked at him with an eyebrow up and suspiciously.

"What?" he shouted at them totally pissed with their intense and suspicious gaze.

"Koko." Called Anna as her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly hugged him tightly. "Koko, you're so sweet."

"What?"

"You try to cheer us up. Thank you, Koko." Said Yuu weeping his tears away, while Koko was trying to breath and to free from her tight.

"A… Anna… le… let go… I… I… I CAN'T BREATHE AT ALL."

"Huh… Oh sorry. Koko." Said Anna blushing.

Koko breathed in and out with his hand on his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Hihihihi… stop it. I can't bear it at all."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Because – Laugh – it's too – Laugh – funny to – Laugh – imagine him like __**that**__ – Laugh – "_

"…"

"…" _(Laugh and giggle sound)_

"_**Yeah you're right."**_

"_Ouch. My stomach hurt me… so badly."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Eh. I'm not crazy. I hear her laughing like no tomorrow.'_

"Koko, you're scary when you have this face." Said Anna as the others nodded.

True, Koko's face was extremely scary. He… had the strangest yet funniest and yet scariest expression, you ever see. _**(A/N: do you see the expression that the Scream have… well… imagine this face and… lastly… pull it every side and way… and distort it until it have the **_strangest yet funniest and yet scariest expression_**… hehehe.)**_

"But I'm not crazy, I hear her… voice right now and behind this door…" his voice has calmed down as his expression frowned. His gaze turned to a distant look. The gang looked at what he look as they turned their head.

They saw two girls standing in front a big door, with gold ornament and hood, and some distinct vines were seen on each side of the door as roses were twirling on each corner, and… there was no knob door… _**(A/N: isn't it… ugly??? o.O hum… how many corner does it have even???? If no knob door, then how do they open it???)**_

'_Why… why are they smirking? And have this demonic look?'_

"So are you ready to go in?" asked the girls as their hands were on the door.

The gang nodded slowly then rapidly as they were scared, I think. The girls smirk grew even more which freaked them out.

"Then let's go in." said the girls as they opened the door, **without** the knob door.

'_How did they open it?'_

'_What are they? Stupid? Moron? It's the same.'_

"There is a mechanism in the door which **only** we can open it. That means that whoever tries to open the door will immediately…" they turned their head to them with a big grin. "**Suffer to death.**" This time it's sure… they froze on place and shivered like a… leaf.

Then, a bright light blinded their eyes as it disappeared little by little. They saw a room, a white one, tables everywhere, circle on, a stage back the room, a big window at their left, where nothing can be seen outside but only a total darkness, a big screen on their right, flowers on the ceiling, they were roses with a candle in the middle of them, and in the middle of the room **and** surrounding by tables, there was a…

'_Tree?'_ thought the gang as they had widened eyes.

'_What a tree doing inside a room as small as our classroom?'_

True, the room was small. It was only half size of their classroom, but there were so many things in that we couldn't think it was small.

"But… it's so beautiful!" said Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki at the same time with sparkle eyes and their hand together, as they were praying God. Hotaru had an emotionless on her face whereas her eyes sparkled its thousand of… stars (?). And no, it wasn't for money… for the first time. The boys were sweating by their thought and reaction, especially towards Hotaru, it was the **first** time it happened. Too bad, they don't have a camera. Even if there was, it won't do, since it's only her eyes and not her… expression. Well, back to the story…

Shhhhh. (Water sound, dunno how the sound is.)

They snapped back to reality and followed the sound. They suddenly saw a…

"Fountain?"

"So beautiful."

A fountain was dressed at the back of the room (in front of them then). The water was coming down as it surrounding the tree and dolphins were seen around.

"Eh… wait a minute. Wasn't there a stage?" asked Mochu pointing to the fountain.

The others looked at him. They suddenly frowned and turned slightly to where it is. Instead of seeing it there, they saw something else. They saw a…

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

… Girl dead corpse, flying as her head was cut off her body. But her face showed something that made **them** freak out: 1) she was smiling evilly, 2) her eyes were shot open and looking at them with a **murder **desire, 3) and lastly… that must be the thing you see every time in a scary movie… her tongue was out and licked her lips, but that was nothing, the worst was… something came out her mouth as blood dripped down as they saw a stick coming as a blade was showed covered by blood…

_**(A/N: **_them_** means everyone, including Natsume and Hotaru, of course. And whoever watched Ghost Hunt they should have recognized the last part in the episode… 11 or 12, the ghost after Naru in a the hole with Mai.)**_

Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Anna, Mochu, Sumire, Tsubasa and Misaki were shivering really hard and looked at the… _**ghost scary girl**_, as some of them knelt down and hugged each others, others prayed and most of them cried. Ruka was also shivering but he was hugging **someone** particular, a really protective form. And it was Hotaru. She was holding tightly his right arm until it paralyzed, as she sobbed a little. Youichi was… hugging a **leg**… Natsume's leg, since he was the only who didn't have a… **partner**. The little 10 years old boy was really scared and he cried really hard as he buried his face on his _**otou-san**_'s pants.

Yeah, **daddy **being **daddy**, he protected his **son**. It meant that he was in front of him, he's really a daddy that son would be proud of… huh… what am I saying again… huh where was I… huh… oh yeah… dad… no… I think I'm done… Natsume stepped in front of Youichi with his almost unemotional face, he was angry and had a fighting posture, who wouldn't, as a dad he must do it or else **mommy** won't be happy and he will die for sure… here I go again… let's go back to Natsume… his attitude was maybe like a da… **MAN**… his eyes said something else. Yes, they showed how much he was panicked inside, like a storm which just passed by and destroyed everything on his way.

_**(A/N: **__**YES. Finally, the two coldest guys showed their expression… well only one since the other wasn't that obvious but let's say he did also. And sorry I went really far but I couldn't stop myself to write it… it was just so… funny… my… I'm sweating a lot and the temperature just heat up in the class… I'm dead for sure…)**_

While the gang was **fighting** against their fear, the girls were trying hard to not laugh to their strange state and reaction and face. They were almost rolling on the ground. And they weren't the only one to enjoy the view.

Suddenly, the **Ghosty Girl** began to come near the gang, of course flying. The feeling and distance between them began to dark little by little, as the tension and temperature heated up suddenly. Well, the tension because they were scared and didn't know what will happen now; and temperature because… of fear, that all I can say for now… since Natsume letting out his Alice like that it's… quite impossible, it's only for urgent meaning or danger in view.

As **she** came in view, Youichi was the most afraid of it than the others, since they had **whoever** to protect them and they weren't kind of alone, because right now they hugged their **beloved** and **destined** one. Natsume was protected Youichi all he can do but it was impossible because he seemed to not calm down although his _**otou-san**_ was beside him. It seemed that he needed one more hand. And this hand was coming to help in…

3… feet could be heard approaching them.

2… crying, giggling, screaming, laughing, fearing could be heard from the room.

1… a BOUM-ing sound was heard all over the Central Town

_**(A/N: I suggest**__** you to put something on your ears to prevent to be deaf at the end of this chap, when you'll see bold and capital. Maybe not now but… keep them in… it's better then anything else. Thank you.)**_

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH THAT, YOU STUPID ****MORON BAKA DEMONIC GIRLS?"** shouted a voice coming from the door, which was burst and broken from **that** someone.

It was Mikan, she was standing right now in front of the door, breathing in and out, sweating hardly as if she just ran the 500 meters in an all. On the background, an angry not happy form could be seen behind her, it was a demon… the same as the red haired and eyes girl had before. Except this one was the more scariest and dangerous and… ugliest that one could see in his life… except maybe in the other land or world… it was even more scary than the ghost or demon Youichi could summon in his life as a bully to our favourite brunette girl.

"Oh no…"

"We're dead."

"**Yeah."**

The gang didn't recognize her because of that but somehow manage to do so. They looked at her as if she was… an alien (?). Then turned their look to where the **Ghost Girl** was. But they didn't see anything. Nothing. Nada.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from nowhere. They freaked out. They turned their head to see Mikan's reaction. There was nothing neither fear nor tears. It surprised them. She stood up as she moved away her hair behind. What do you expect from them? They were so used to her fear expression but here it surprised them a lot. She had the unemotional face she never had, **before**.

She walked and passed them without letting a glance. She went where the not **Ghost** was. She stopped, and then looked down as some moaning was heard. Her look changed suddenly from **unemotional** to a **furious** look.

From nowhere, a light appeared and seemed to have hit something, or rather someone. They heard someone screaming from the attack. And they could understand it perfectly. That must be something really painful.

Silence.

It was an eerie silence. No one dared to say a word or move, but someone had broken it. It was Youichi. He was sobbing. He couldn't stop it and it caused him to choke. Natsume tried to calm him down but couldn't.

Then here Mikan entered. She walked to him/them. She knelt down in front of Youichi. She put her hand on his shoulders. He looked up with tears flowing down as he saw before his eyes a warm yet gentlye smile he ever saw. It was the warmest smile Mikan ever did. It was a protective smile that a mother would give to her child. And it had a big impact on Youichi. He calmed down in an instant.

"It's alright, now, You-chan." Said gently Mikan to him keeping her smile on. The others were shocked how she managed to calm him, since he always acted coldly to her like Natsume did. And lastly, Youichi cried out and hugged her tightly, not wanted to let her go as he said…

"**Okaa-san**."

It shocked them even more, the girls put their hand on their mouth, except for Sumire who had a dumbfound face, the boys had jaw dropped and mouth wide opened, excluding Natsume who had his eyes shot open almost out of them. And lastly, Mikan's expression didn't change, neither shocked nor take aback, but happy. It was the first time he called her other than names like old hag or ugly. She hugged him back as he fell asleep. She saw that and carried him to where the tree was.

The tree was extremely huge and you could ask how it could fit inside the room. Mikan was standing in front of it. She closed her eyes and murmured something like "open". A light appeared in the middle as it cut the tree in two but remained to be one at the top. It opened and showed a…

'_Room?'_ thought they as they saw it clearly.

A room inside a tree? You should think it's really impossible to happen but as you can see, **everything** is possible here. Let's zoom this part…

Inside, you can see a bed and some shield around with books and pictures, which can't be seen. There was nothing else. No chair, no table, no light, nothing. The room was clearly white as snow. It was strange that nothing was in, of course, pillows and cover were in.

Wrong… huh… it's true that there was nothing in but what I meant was the bad size was exactly the same as the trunk was. It was the perfect size for **one** person to sleep in… from the outside… Back to the story…

Mikan put in Youichi and the blanket on. He felt comfortable as he rolled at the other side smiling on his face. It **was** peaceful. As the tree closed itself, Mikan always in front of it was smiling until it closed completely. Inside was clearly calm but outside… the temperature heated up suddenly, and for **once** it wasn't Natsume's fault and they knew it because he won't be jealous over the young boy, right? Somehow they knew it was Mikan **who **did it but didn't know **how** she did it.

She turned around and…

"Ku… **KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**"

The gang hugged each others as they saw an unbelievable sight. Mikan's expression was the worst and ugliest one they ever saw… coming from her. It was even scarier than the face she did a while ago.

How should I put it? Hum... Mikan's aura was a real pitch dark with the same demon as before. It had blood coloured eyes, two big pointed corns, long teeth and long nails. It mixed with ghost, the ugliest, scariest, unattractiveness yet **beautiful**. These ghost were screaming from agony, crying from hurt feeling or bad experience, laughing like crazy men, and more expression was on the background. Looking at that, we could say that was her **true** feeling.

Things turned out off control. The ghost began to fly towards them and…

BLAK OUT.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6.01pm Central Town… Then same place…**

The sun began to set down as people began to go back home or to the Academy ground. It was a calm and peace end of day at Cent-…

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**

Not really that **calm and peace** than that. Though all the Central Town, a shouting was heard as birds flew away and animals went to hide as id they knew what **will **happen, while the people looked around or stopped what they were doing to search the source of the scream. But they couldn't find it at all. Except for someone, **he** seemed to go where Mikan and co went to, though the alley.

Let's get back to there to know what had happened…

"**Next time, it's better for you to never do it ever again or you'll die for sure."** Said an unhappy girl.

Two girls and one boy were **flying**, **twirling** and… **crying**. They were surrounding **and** hanging by the ghosts Mikan had summoning **mysteriously**. For your information, they were extremely scary… the same description as before adding to some… deformed face.

"We're sorry, **one-sama**." Said the three of them.

"Hum… let me see… **NO**." said Mikan as she shouted the last word.

"**HOW DARE YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF A 10 YEARS OLD BOY?"**

"We…"

"**I WON'T SAY ANYTHING IF HE WASN'T HERE TOO. BUT NO YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR STUPID JOKE IN FRONT OF HIM TOO. IF I WASN'T THERE AND DON'T CALM HIM DOWN. WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPEN TO HIM, TELL ME?"**

Silence. No one dared to say something and they were totally scared of her. She looked like a crazy protective mother.

"Sorry." Muttered them as they twirling around… because of the ghosts which were playing with them **happily**.

The three of them had a hard time to not to **bring up** since they turned green coloured. The gang also tried to not do it as some of them were hiding their face or had their back on them.

"Huh… Mikan-chan… I think you better – gulp – stop it." Said suddenly Yuu as his face had turned to its green colour. She turned her head to face them with a surprised look, as if she **just **saw them in the room.

"Yeah… Yuu's right." Said Nonoko and Anna with their hands on their mouth.

"It makes us – urgh – " said Sumire as she turened to her greenish ugliest face.

"Huh… don't you dare to vomit here, Shouda. Or I'll make feel sick for your entire life." Said coldly Hotaru with the sick tone feeling. Also she had a handkerchief as she wiped out her mouth. _**(A/N: when you want to vomit and speak at the same time, you have certainly sometime the feeling to bring up at any time. That's how she is right now. And you'll ask me if she really did it… well I dunno since I was looking at Mikan all this time, I even forgot they were here --")**_

Then Sumire didn't dare to do it and swallowed it back.

"Alright, Baka. You batter stop it now, or you'll regret it for your entire life and I'll make sure it will happen till you die." Threatened Hotaru really irritated by her _**best friend**_ attitude.

Mikan only looked at her a little surprised but she smirked which frowned her friends, especially Hotaru.

"Oh, no. We won't be able to come down." Said the red hair girl.

"You better we're done this time." Said the yellow long haired (till shoulder) and dark blue eyed boy. He had three earrings and a necklace which looked like to the one you put on a cat with a little bell on. He was wearing a dark shirt a little unbuttoned, a dark pant, and a chain around his waist. He sure looked handsome but a little weird in some word.

"Huh… I think I'm going to throw up." Said Mai as she was in a critical state, worsen than the others.

"**HIIIIIIII… YOU BETTER NOT THROW UP****, MAI OR… OR…"**

"I… I can't – urgh – do it – urgh – at all – urgh – anymore… Ai-chan."

"**I… I… I DON'T CARE…**** JUST DON'T THROW UP… I BEGGED YOU, MAI."** Said Ai to Mai as she cried with her hand together in a mode praying. But it didn't do anything since Mai was about to vomit.

"**AAAAAH… DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID SAI?"**

"**OI. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING SINCE I'M IN THE SAME STATE AS YOU? PLUS, DON'T CALL ME STUPID?"** shouted Sai all irritated by Ai's _insult_.

"**YOU STUPID ****BROTHER FOR NOTHING!"**

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UNHEALTHY DOGGY EARS?"**

A vein popped out from **nowhere** as a volcano did to.

"**YOU BAKA PLAYER LTTLE BOY! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"**

"**AH COME AND TRY TO CATCH ME, YOU DEMONIC THINGY SISTER!"**

And it went on and on till…

URGH.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6.38pm same place…**

"Mai… I ask you to **NOT** throw up."

"Sorry… but… it's **YOUR** fault. If you didn't move that must there, I won't **HAVE** done it."

"…"

"Eheheheh. You got scold by the elder."

"And it's **ALSO** the same for you, Sai." Said coldly Mai with a deathly glare. And a glare war began between the three of them.

"**Quit it."**

They all frowned and turned blue.

"**She just fell asleep. So you better not wake her up."** Said the coldest and annoyed voice you ever heard… especially for the gang.

They turned their head and saw Mikan standing on the wall, her arms crossed, one of her foot on the wall. The gang couldn't recognize her at all. Her aura was the same as before but not that murderous, it intensity just cool down a little but it was as terrible as before.

She was totally **angry** because…

'_OW… she looked awful like that.'_

'_Who wouldn't be angry after being bath into this…'_

'_Stinky room.'_

True. The room was filled with a bad yet hideous odour of…

'_I think I shouldn't have thrown up.'_

Yeah… the room was entirely **covered** by vomit. Well except a part, where Mikan was standing. Everyone was covered by it except her as if she was protected by some **strange** force. Like everyone had a little **bath**, Hotaru was trying to clean herself… unsuccessful. And she began to be really irritated, even if she was already.

"Hum… here what you can clean with." Said Ai as she offered her/them a towel, a big towel.

Hotaru looked at it suspiciously thinking how a towel can clean them up. While the others took it without thinking, she looked at them to see what will happen when they will clean up. And to her surprise, they were all cleaned and then her brain began to think and mixed up with many others things:

1) Could it be that her Alice is…

2) What the hell was that Baka doing?

3) Who the hell are these guys?

4) How come she's the only one who isn't dirty?

5) Who is she talking about? Who's just asleep?

6) … (many thought came by of course.)

X-number)_ I_ w_ill be rich with these pictures of these two being all dirt and cleaning themselves._

Ok. Hotaru being Hotaru, it was sure her thinking will fly by like that at the same time and of course the thought of money was on although the situation they were in.

"Huh… Hotaru, I think you should quit you thinking now… it gives me big headache." Said Koko who was massaged his temple sitting down. Hotaru looked at him with one of her not good look.

"And no I didn't read your mind. It only came by itself." Said he rapidly to be hit by her famous Baka Gun new generation, which was on her hands shining.

"**Mai, do you have an invention which could clean this mess quickly? Because it begins to give some headache and I want also to throw up."** Said Mikan really pissed of and massaged her temple.

"Huh… wait… let me see. I think I must have put it somewhere here…" Mai took her look like bag and took out many things that weren't at all **small**, but different size was in, small to giant. She emptied her bag, all her things were on the ground till nothing left in.

"It's not here… Where is it, then? Where…" She looked around the room and spotted something. "Could it be…" she stood up and went to the window, near it, there was a box. She opened it and began to empty it like she did with her bag. Suddenly she went in, letting her only her legs visible and flapping, as if she swam.

"Here, it was." Shouted she as she held a green ball with stars on, like she won a competition. She had a big smile and sparkling eyes. She then thrown it in the middle of the room and a bright light appeared which blinded everyone. A second later, they opened their eyes and saw a clean room. Everything was tidy like when they entered in.

"Perfect!" said Mai her eyes were sparkled their hundred time light.

The gang was amazed while Hotaru looked at the ball on the ground rolling towards the one who sent it. She was analyzed it every corner, until it stopped some meters from her. And went towards her, it startled Hotaru. Mai giggled and went to it as it stopped at it track. She picked it up and smiled at Hotaru.

"I suppose you are Imai Hotaru, right?" Hotaru nodded.

"I'm Minami Mai. I heard a lot about you. I'm really impressive that a young girl like you were able to do many things at a young age." Mai smiled at her, the same as Mikan used to have when she looked at Natsume, all kind and sweet. She tended her hand to her and Hotaru took it without thinking. They shook hand and for the first time in the gang's life, Hotaru smiled slyly and blushed at the same time.

"**KAWAII!!!!!"** shouted Mai and hugged Hotaru which cut her from breathing.

Everyone sweatdropped. The gang tried hard to not laugh about Hotaru's situation. It was the first time she was being hugged by someone other than Mikan, and she let her do it. Ruka had a nosebleed while Koko was on the ground and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH… Ruka… please – Laugh – stop it – Laugh – stop these things – Laugh – in your mind – Laugh – " Koko just couldn't take anymore and harder than before.

Everyone looked at him and wondered why he was laughing. Mikan, Mai, Ai and Sai were smirked evilly.

FLASH.

"Huh." Everyone searched for the source of the FLASH thing. It was Mikan, she had in her hand a camera.

"**Hum. Good. I think that would do."** Said she smirked and looked at them really maliciously.

"Mikan… don't tell me you…" said Hotaru speechless.

"**Hum… Oh that… don't worry… I'll use it for benefit." **Mikan had the biggest evil smile she ever had and maybe in the world.

'_**Hum… let me use it and make lot of money. Plus she won't say anything about that, right? On contrary she will be happy to have it. Also I wanna keep it as a personal picture. And Mai's fetish cute things have a lot increasing, as I see.'**_

"Eh?" shouted Koko suddenly and looked straight to Mikan. She only smiled at him and turned her gaze to the two girls.

"Koko, something's wrong?" asked Anna.

"Huh… oh… nothing." He looked down and thought silently as he just remembered something.

The gang looked at each others and thought that something wasn't right with Koko. Being silent like that suddenly, meant something was bothering him a lot. And this kind of thing was surely about Mikan. They knew it but which reason? They didn't know at all.

COUGH.

"Huh… Oh yeah. Excuse for our rudeness." Said Mai with a big smile.

"I'm Minami Mai, 22 years old." She said as she bowed. The gang was shocked by her presentation.

'_How can she be 22 since her look is from __a 6 years old girl?'_

'_Here it comes.'_

'_I think I'm gonna make them eat till they die… maybe I should try this new invention of mine since I yet try it.'_

"S-SO-SORRY!!!!" shouted Koko who bowed down many times. The gang tried to understand why he did that. But instead they looked at them and understood immediately when they saw a _**so-called furious **_little_** girl yet old**_. They bowed down and said in their mind a "sorry" in a raw.

"Hmph." She pouted and went to Mikan who was now sitting. She curled up in her arms while Mikan patted her back as she sobbed a little.

"Alright." Said Ai as she shook her head while Sai smirked. "Will you stop smirk for nothing you stupid brother?" she hit his head as he hit himself on the floor.

"**YOU"** and they began to fight each others.

COUGH.

They stopped and took a right posture, the same in the army did. Ai cleared her throat and stepped in front.

"I'm Minami Ai, 22 years old too." She went back to the row, as Sai took a step front.

"I'm Minami Sai, 10 years old." And he also went back to the row.

Everyone was amazed about them. They were gorgeous but also they had their own particularity about their physical. Mai looked like to a 6 years old girl, Ai had cat-doggy ears look which were in fact Elf ears, Sai was the opposite of Mai, he looked like to an older boy around his twenties in fact he was a 10 years old boy.

"Are you bro and sis?" said all of them at the same time.

"Stepbro/sis." Said they.

"Ai and I are twins." Said Mai as she appeared from nowhere in front of the two.

"You know you can stop this. She just falls asleep." Ai and Sai looked down (Mai) and looked back, and saw it was true. Mikan had her eyes closed and her legs on the table. She was sleeping peacefully and they knew that. They sighed in relief and sat down.

"I prefer when she sleeps than wakes up." Said Sai as Ai nodded. "She's sometimes scary when she's angry."

"Hum…" Mai looked at them. "Demo, she's nice." She looked down playing with her fingers. "Why don't you guys like her?" she had this time her finger on her chin. _**(A/N: you'll see that's Mikan's mode cuteness.)**_

Ai and Sai frowned by that and turned their slowly to her. They looked at her with death glare, kind of, as if they were about to kill her at anytime. They sighed in defeat as they saw her innocent smile and they laughed nervously.

"It's true that she had never been angry at you. So you don't know how it is to be the target of a… **dangerous** fury maniac complex girl." Said Ai.

"Hum?" Mai looked at them with question sign all over her (anime style).

"Nevermind."

'_Is it me or she looks like to a certain someone?'_ thought everyone.

GROWL.

Everyone looked at each others.

GROWL.

They **all** blushed and laughed.

" – Laugh – I forgot we didn't have lunch yet." Said Tsubasa scratching his head.

"Hum… us too."

They looked at them, quite surprised.

"We were waiting for her but we end up … - gulping – " said Ai sweating.

"cleaning the shop." Finished Sai the sentences as he recalled about the cleaning thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flashback**_

"_**Mouuuu. You know you didn't have done it to them?" said Mikan pouting.**_

"_What are you talking about? They just… they…"_

"_**Alright. Al**__**right. But I'm used to it by now."**_

"_That is not a reason. How dare they call you a __**Baka**__ since you're not one at all?"_

"…"

"_Alright. Next time I'll try to not…"_

"_**Huh?" Mikan stopped by the door and looked inside. She was shocked by what she saw. She had her jaw dropped and shot eyes.**_

"_**OH. AH. MIKAN-NEE-SAMA!!!!" shouted Mai as she went to her and hugged her. **_

"_**I missed you soooooo badly, Mikan-nee-sama." **_

_**Mai hugged while Ai and Sai looked at the door with big shot eyes. They looked at each others and looked at the room.**_

'**What should we do now?' **_**thought Sai.**_

'**I will say to clean up the room but… we are dead before we finish it.'**_** Thought Ai.**_

_**They looked at the room and looked back to the door.**_

'**How did we forget something important like that? How did we forget the fact she's coming today to pick up some clothes?'**_** thought they as crying and praying for God's help or whoever in the world to help them from…**_

"_GO CLEAN THIS ROOM IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ON MAKING YOU MY NEXT DINNER TIME?"__** shouted Mikan all her lungs out, and of course Mai didn't bother to move her hugging. In fact she was smiling and dozed off.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And that's how it ends." Said sadly Sai wiping his so-called tears.

"**Don't make me fun."**

Sai gulped and sweated hardly.

'_Baka!'_ thought Ai.

"**And he's not the only one."**

Ai gulped and sweated also as hard as him.

"Ano ne. Onee-sama, don't be so hard on them. They lasted cleaning the room for **four hours**." said Mai as… knives had been planted through their head and heart.

Mikan looked at her and smirked at her remark. Mai was sitting on a table while Mikan was on a chair just in front of her. She played then with her hairs.

"**Yeah. And four hours wasn't enough yet."** She grinned and put her head on Mai's laps. Her eyes were closed.

"**Oh. Before I forgot. While you guys were sleeping, I took time to choose your clothes. Ai, Sai, go pick them in the base room."** Ordered Mikan in the same position with her hand pointed to the door.

They went immediately outside and didn't dare say a word, or it was the death road they will encounter in a no time.

The gang was surprised by that and they were deep in thought.

"**Don't need to think too much. It's the shop **I** was talking about when we came here."**

"Huh?"

"The shop is not as popular as the others in Central Town. It's a particular shop which is exclusively reserved to **special** people who **we** chose to be our guest. It's principally based on people on who we trust the most, like family, closed friend and even some higher up or teachers. But it's rare to see the last two categories. Most of the time, people come here just to find something that nowhere in Central Town can be found. Something that you can find here when somewhere else it's out of stock, like for tomorrow's event, we have some costume for you guys, since everything are already sold out." Said Mai playing with Mikan's hairs with a big smile on her lips.

"In fact it's a secret shop." Said Mochu.

Mai looked up and thought about it. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, indeed."

"**The shop is only opened for special people. And as you can see around you it's also a Café, where everyone can be met and share what they want to. Talk, laugh and love are welcome here. Only betray is not accepted, so you better be trustable and say the true or…" **paused Mikan and opened her eyes to show a death glare. **"… your life will ruin in a no time."**

Saying that, things began to fly which freaked out the gang. But everything came to normal when…

"Yeah. This shop is the most respectable establishment where secrets are kept and aren't leaked out. And it's the most **romantic **shop where you want to share the memorial moment in your life." Said a voice on which Natsume groaned, it was the voice he hated the most in his life.

They turned their head and saw a man in a black coat, a white mask which covered half his face and many accessories were seen. It was Persona. The gang freaked when they saw something passing under their nose as if it was a ghost.

"Aniki!!!!" shouted an excited voice.

It was Mai who had jumped into his arm and hugged him tightly. She was crying too.

"You liar! You promised me you'll come pick me last week to go to beach and you didn't even call me to tell me you won't be able to come. It's one-sama who told me it." Said a crying little 6 years old **look** girl.

"Sorry I couldn't call because it was at last minute I had to depart urgently." Said a **sweet** and **smiling **Persona.

While these two were in theirs own world, leaving the others blankly, Mikan stood up and walked beside them. She looked at the gang, especially to Natsume on who she smirked.

'_**Hum… what a great expression he has here. Well who wouldn't.**__** it's not everyday you can see that kind of look on the famous yet dangerous teacher.'**_ thought Mikan as she looked at Persona from the corner of her eyes, and turned back her gaze to Natsume. _**'Well, it seemed that the famous blackmail Ice Queen didn't see it. Hum… what don't I just take it… like that I will have enough money to **_buy_** what I wanna?'**_ Mikan was in her thinking no knowing that someone had read her thought, and who was now crawling down and trying hard not to laugh.

'_What the hell was that? Has world gone insane or what?'_ thought Natsume with his wide eyes. _'How come he's all… __**nice**__ to her? It's the first time… well except that time near HQ GA but… I need a camera right away. It's a best-seller this image of him smiling. I'm sure the teacher will buy them… especially that gayish room teacher of us… since buy me already for almost… 500 pitures.' _And with that he suddenly grinned. He took out from his pocket a camera and took massive picture without **him/them** noticed it, except three persons.

'_hum… since when did he become a…'_

'_**Blackmailer. Poor him, he just let his guard**__** down. And he's right, that yellow freak man will buy them out.'**_

' – _Laugh – I didn't know Natsume has it in him. – Laugh – '_

"**Hum."**

"Hum… what's wrong one-sama?" said Mai seeing Mikan anxious.

Everyone looked at her who had her gaze on the door. It's at that time Persona came back to reality and saw Natsume with a camera and a smirk on his lips. That is how they ended up having a **death/mocking glare war**.

Mikan had a non-cheering glare. She fixed the door intensely as if she can see through it. She stood up suddenly and took a fighting position. Persona and Mai saw it and stood beside her as they asked the gang to go near the tree.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" asked Hotaru really worried.

'_I never saw her like that. What's going on?'_

'**Mikan, get up. We have some **visitors**.'**

"Huh?"

The gang turned their head and saw Koko massaging his temple hardly.

'Visitors**? What do you mean?'**

'**Yeah. **Visitors**.'**

'**You don't mean…'**

'**Yes.'**

Koko was imitating Mikan's voice as he had a big headache. He then looked at her and concentrated on her mind.

'**Alright. I get up. But you have to treat me a biiiiiig Puff Fluff, 'k?'**

'**Alright, alright. I'll buy it tomorrow when we'll go meet **_**them**_** up.'**

'**Yeah. I'm gonna have Puff Fluff tomorrow on Halloween's day. Yeah.'**

'**It's not the time to play around. Prepare yourself or we won't be able to go out and go home. I'm tired of it.'**

'**Hum?'**

'**Searching clothes in that house is kind of tired and adjust them in the right size, it's damn tired. They better gave me a good reward for that. Especially **_**her**_**. And you better not pout.'**

'**Hmph.'**

' – **Sigh – Come on. Are you ready for the big show?'**

'**Hihihihi. Hai.'**

Koko stopped his reading mind as he had a strange look on his face as if he just encountered a problem.

"I can't read…" muttered he confusing the others.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed men in black clothes and sunglasses. They had gun in hand and were about to shout at anytime.

"Oki. It's show time!" shouted Mikan with a big smile on her lips. It surprised a lot her friends. They were astonished by her sudden change of attitude.

They saw that Mai and Persona took over some men with their Alice in combination. Mai used a gun, just like Hotaru had, but this one was different because it was combined with Persona's Alice. When a bullet is shot, it immediately covered by a black smoke with went to the enemies' body and dissolved instantaneously the cells where it was touched leaving a big hole. They were also fighting, in martial combat, all kind of was seen. You could see sometimes Mai disappearing and back behind, below, above and beside them in a blink instant.

Only Mikan wasn't seen in the battle. They watched everywhere where she could be. But they suddenly saw bullets coming to them. Instead to be dead, something seemed to block its way and went back to the one who shot it.

Before their eyes, they saw a girl with long black hair floating and dancing in the air, she had a katana in her hands, she wore a long black dress (not able to see the feet) with long sleeves, she had a black flower on her dress, on her right shoulder. She had a smirk drawing on her face. Her look was a vicious glare yet murderer. She glared at them at the corner of her eyes and said:

"**Stay back**** and together. Don't go any further than the red line.****Don't ever think to com outside of here or you'll know what is life in hell."** Ordered the girl as they do what she told them. They gathered around the big trunk of the tree. They hugged each others as they looked everywhere where were the so-called red line, but didn't find one. So they took as landmark the tree. Not knowing it, the line was just in front of their eyes and it circled them.

The girl went to the battle as she **cut** in two some guys and bullets. Of course, while she was in front, the gang was protected by a barrier that she seemed to set a while ago.

It went on for 5 minutes. Persona, Mai and the mysterious girl were in front of the gang circled by **many** black men, **starving of blood**. _**(A/N: they looked like more to dogs starving in front of a meat --'''').**_

Persona and Mai were standing in front of the girl but they decided for no reason behind her, as she had one hand on her hips and the other holding and playing with her Katana, covered by blood. They then went close to the gang and seemed to passed through an invisible wall, because it was like you threw something in the water as it made some vibration.

"You know you don't need to be that…" Mai chuckled at their position as Persona smirked at them.

They were huddled against each others with Natsume and Hotaru in the middle.

'_What a priceless pic we have here. – Smirk – especially these two. They are too __**cute**__ in that position, all tight.'_ Thought the two of them. They turned back to the scene as the gang stopped **hugging** each others and did as if nothing just happened.

"**What do you want?"** said the mysterious girl.

"We want **you**." Said one of the black men.

"**Me?"**

"Yes. You."

"**And may I know why?"**

"Because **she** asked us to."

"**That's all?"**

"Huh? Y-yes."

"**Oh."**

"What?"

"**Oh no. nothing. I…"**

"What?"

"**I thought she would ask you to kill me and take back with you my head as a price. – Sigh – How boring!"**

Everyone looked at totally astonished by her statement as she yawned and sighed desperately. The men were shaking and backed far away from her. She saw their act and raised her eyebrow. She then rolled her eyes.

"**Ne. I think we better end it now because it's beginning to be really late, and tonight I have some business to attend."** She looked at them with determined and annoyed eyes. **"Shall we?"**

The men without knowing what happened to them took a battle position as some of them had guns in hands and where about to shout. And they did. Unfortunately for them, the bullets were coming back to them and died instantaneously. Some were still alive or injured.

"**Alright now it's my turn."** She grinned and planted her Katana in front of her. She stretched her arms above her, then brought them down at her side. Her eyes were closed, she summoned something in another languages. No one could understand a thing even Hotaru's invention (Translation computer). She opened her eyes and grinned wildly.

"**Come out my children, the meal is served."** As she said that, something white came out from the wall.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked one of the men looking everywhere.

White things came out everywhere in the room. At first it looked like to ball but as it came out, it turned out to be…

"BODY?" shouted them.

Yeah. As from it was out, they went down and stretched their body. They were white with an ugly face and an evil smile and red or dark eyes. They weren't walking but floating. They went near the black hair girl as some of them kissed her or put their head on her shoulder or played with her hands, as if they asked her to stroke their head. And yes, with this kind of description, they were ghost.

"**Now before it ends here, I want to know how did you come here?"**

"And why should we tell you, you **monster**?" said a black man.

"**Oh. It seems that you have guts to oppose me like that."** Said sarcastically (?) the girl.

"Fool men. It was better for you to tell her what she wants to know." Said Persona all irritated. He wanted to come out and dissolved (since it was his Alice) the man.

"**Don't come out."** He stopped in his track and bowed his head to her. **"You know that when I ask something, only one answer is accepted, right?"** Persona looked at her with widen eyes and smiled at her and bowed down again his head. **"Alright, since I dislike that something dare to call me THAT, then…"** she closed her eyes as she took her Katana and put it in front of her as though she challenged them (she already did it). She shot big open her eyes and shouted: **"DON'T HOLD YOUSELF AND DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING."**

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" the ghosts shouted at her ordered and went to the men. They were afraid, they tried to escape but can't because they were surrounded by them. Everything went white as the gang looked at the scene, all scared and horrified.

After one minute, everything went to normal. Nothing left as she said. The ghosts went to the girl. Only one man was left. It was hard to see if he was a human or not. He had burnt mark on his face and body, his hair was almost gone, his clothes were torn. He had a hard time to breathe.

" – **Chuckle – I forgot to say that before…"** she went to him and lift his chin. She said:

"**Welcome to Fantastic and Horror Shop."**

* * *

**i will have problem with internet connection so... expect you'll understand that i won't be able to up... but here the next chap... and RxR please **


	12. Halloween's Day

**thank for review... here a new chapter... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 12: Halloween's ****Event. **

In GA ground, everywhere was decorated in black sheet, orange ball, white web, well it was the same things as Central Town. Everyone was happy and enjoying the day, because they were waiting with impatience the night, but they had to attend classes till noon. Even if they had class they all enjoyed it because they didn't have anything to do, except talking about Halloween's event with the teachers. Only one teacher the class had lesson and it was obliviously Jinno's class.

This class was unfortunate to have him then. Because the teachers decided to let the class have the same teacher for the entire morning lesson with who they began with. And that class had to end up with the no happy player teacher. And the class in question was the Class B. Some students didn't listen to the lessons and others were in their deep thought about the night coming.

Only a group of student wasn't really into the event. It was the gang. None of them was into the lesson even the top student wasn't. They were thinking about what had happen yesterday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flashback**_

"_Welcome to Fantastic and Horror Shop." __**She stood up and walked to one of the ghost. **_

"_Miya, take him to them and tell them: "I'm waiting for the big day. And then let's begin the party"."__** Miya bowed and took the men. They flew through the wall and disappeared. **_

"_Alright, you others go search for these two. They must be in that room. Also take what I need from them. I think they must be out because of some… drugs they had put."__** Ordered she to half of the ghosts. They went through the wall in different ways. She turned to the left ghosts.**_

"_Alright. Let's clean up this place and make it the most beautiful place for tomorrow and for welcoming the guest who would to spend their night here."__** Said she as she winked at them. The ghosts blushed and did immediately what she asked them to. (Can ghost blush????)**_

_**She turned around leaving them the task. She went to the gang. She lift her hand and touched something like a red line.**_

'**So it was where the line was? No wonder they laughed at us.**_**' Thought the gang and blushed, even Natsume and Hotaru even if they tried to be all cool.**_

_**Mai and Persona chuckled as they turned back to the girl.**_

"_**Mistress." Said they looking at the girl.**_

"_It's alright. The barrier is down now.__ Come out, I'll wake up the little boy." __**Said she as they move out but suddenly was stop in her track. **_

"_What is it, Mai?"_

"_**Hum…" she looked at her and the girl frowned suddenly.**_

"_Ah… yeah… you right. I must going."__** She turned around and went to the door. She disappeared in process. The gang was surprise and remembered about something.**_

"_**Where is Mikan?" said Hotaru looking everywhere. They all looked but didn't find her. It was when Natsume turned to Persona who was also cleaning the place. He grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. He had a fire ball in hand as Hotaru had her Baka Gun pointed on his head.**_

"_**Where is she?" asked they at the same time.**_

_**Persona looked at them and sighed. "So the Black Cat has been weakened by her too. As well as the famous Ice Queen, but since you are her best friend it's probable normal." He turned his head with a smooth look. **_

_**Natsume let him go and backed away, as well as Hotaru.**_

'**It's not him at all. What does he mean by **_**too**__**' thought Natsume. He looked at Koko and said: "Read his mind." Koko then concentrated in reading his thought as it came by itself.**_

"_**Hum. I wonder since when did I become all smoothly and nice. And why the hell am I cleaning up this place too. And why am I here for?... oh whatever. I'm too tired to think about it. Because of that freak gay guy, he was running away from him because of… because of… oh shit. Where did he find these pictures? It was that time when that other freak sweet voice came here to attack and when she practically lost her control. If I get a hold of the bastard who dared to sell this picture, I'm going to…" said Koko as he frowned suddenly and turned around and plotted himself into Anna's arms. **_

"_**WAAAAAAAAA… Aniki what are you doing?" shouted Mai as she was holding a flower… huh what was supposed to be a flower. Mai cried when it disappeared totally.**_

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Meanie." She cried loudly until Persona came back to reality. He looked around and…**_

"_**Shit. Sorry, Mai-chan. I didn't mean to do it." Persona tried hard to calm her down. '**_**Shit. If only I didn't remember it. This wouldn't happen.**_**' Thought he.**_

"_**Mai-chan?" called a little voice. They looked at where the voice came from.**_

"_**Mikan-nee-sama." Cried Mai and went to her and hugged her tightly.**_

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAA… Aniki is meanie. He killed my favourite flower." Mikan looked at her then at Persona. He was really embarrassed. She smiled sweetly and patted Mai's back.**_

"_**It's alright. I'm sure he didn't mean it. And… he was surely distracted by something. You know how Aniki is when he thinks about something, right?"**_

"_**Demo…"**_

"_**Mai. Look at the tree."**_

_**She turned her head to the tree and her face lit up. She had a big smile. Mikan smiled sweetly and all dreamy. The tree had blown to a beautiful tree. It had many white flowers. It shone because of that. It was as white as snow.**_

"_**Isn't it better? When a flower dies, another one is born. Just like us." Said Mikan in her ears, she was all amazed by the scenery. She nodded and went to Persona and hugged him.**_

_**The gang also were amazed but came back to their sense when they saw Mikan. She looked at them. Suddenly she was hugged by the girls. **_

"_**Ano?"**_

_**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.**_

"_**Where have you gone?" asked Hotaru with her Baka Gun in hand.**_

"_**Ouch that hurts Hotaru."**_

"_**I don't care. Just answer my question."**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**You?"**_

"_**Eto…"**_

"_**Mikan." Said a threatened voice.**_

" – _**Gulp – I… I…" she turned blue when she saw Hotaru holding tightly her gun. She suddenly pressed the button to shout but it didn't go to her. She didn't have anything. The bullets had been dissolved in… a mouth.**_

"_**Huh… what the?"**_

_**Ghosts had surrounded Mikan. They had protected her from any harm. The bullets Hotaru had shouted were engulfed by the ghosts. They ate them. And turned to Mikan, they played with her. But it seemed like they were checking if she didn't have bruises.**_

_**THUD.**_

_**They looked where the sound came from. They saw near the door, two bodies laid down unconscious and drooling. The ghosts went to Mikan and gave her bags. She looked at them and smiled.**_

"_**Arigatô gozaimasu." And they disappeared through the wall again. **_

_**The room was clean and tidy. Mikan got up and went to the tree. She did the same thing as before. She closed her eyes and murmured the word "open". A light appeared in the middle as it cut the tree in two but remained to be one at the top. It revealed a little boy awakened. He was reading a book. He looked up which startled her. **_

"_**You… you are awakened?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Since when?"**_

"_**Hum…" he put his finger on his chin. "just now." He looked at her and smiled. She went to him and took him in her arms. They went to the gang as the tree closed by itself. She put him down. **_

"_**Alright. Must we go back to the Academy? Before dinner time end and…"**_

_**GROWL.**_

"_**and we starve of hungry." Said she with a **_**sorry**_** look. The gang nodded and started to go to the door, but she stopped them to.**_

"_**Wait. Here your clothes for tomorrow. I expect that will be an ok with you." She gave them their respective bag. She turned to Mai. "Mai-sempai, can we use the **_**door**_** to go back rapidly."**_

"_**Oh. Sure. Of course you can. Since at this hour there isn't bus on work anymore." Said Mai as she went to the window. She closed the curtain and opened it, instead of showing the window, it showed a door, a golden door with many ornament in roses shapes. She turned to them and said: **_

"_**2 by 2, a boy and a girl, please." She smiled at them. **_

"_**Mai!"**_

"_**Alright, alright. Just joking." She scratched her head. "Go through this door one by one. If you are afraid, just close your eyes or think about something good and happy, and will be smoothly." She opened the door and a white light was seen. One by one passed through it as they said good bye to Mai, Ai and Sai, who were awaken. When it was Hotaru's turn she stopped before Mai, looked at her and said:**_

"_**Your Alice is Invention, right?"**_

_**Mai looked at her surprised and smiled slyly. "Yes." Hotaru had a rare smile on her face. And she went through the door. Ruka was after her and was blushing madly.**_

'**She's cute when she smiles… what am I talking about?**_**' thought he and went in. **_

_**Mai and others were laughing. Leaving behind Natsume and Mikan. Natsume was about to go through the door when he saw Mikan talking to Persona. He couldn't hear their conversation but they had a serious look. He saw Mikan nodded as Persona looked at him. **_

'**I'll ask her about it when we're back to Academy.**_**' Thought Natsume and went in.**_

_**At the other side of the door, Natsume arrived as the others waited for the last left. Only Mikan wasn't with them yet. Then she arrived and the door closed behind her. She turned to them and before she could say anything…**_

"_**Where were you back then?"**_

"_**Who were these guys?"**_

"_**What did Persona and you talk about?"**_

_**With the last question, no body dared to say an utter word. **_

"_**What did you say, Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru. He looked at her and didn't say anything. She turned her head to Mikan to have an answer. Mikan was sweated; she didn't know what to say about it.**_

'**What should I do? They must not know about it or they will be worried about me. Oh I know.**_**' Thought Mikan.**_

"_**Eto… he told me to go to see… Narumi-sensei because he has to give me something."**_

_**There was an awkward silence. They looked at her suspiciously and the tension brought down.**_

"_**Alright. If you say, it's to meet Narumi-sensei. Then you must go before he worried about you." Said Yuu with a relieved look on his face. As well as the others, even Hotaru and Natsume who kept it in them.**_

"_**Yeah. Then I'll see you tomorrow in class." She ran to where Narumi's house was. She shook her hand and said: "Good night." As she disappeared in the dark.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9.37am in Class B…**

The gang was so deep in thought that they didn't hear that someone had burst into the class.

"S-s-s-sorry for being late, Jinno-sensei." Said a brunette at the door.

Everyone looked at her. As usual she was late but… this time it was **extremely** late. She had 1 hour and half late. They then were afraid of what Jinno could do to her. As some of them were thinking he will use his light to **toast** her, or told her to go to detention, or to resolve the problem he just put on the board, or to do some chore all the day, or to not go to the Halloween's event. But instead of that he just said:

"Go to your seat, Sakura-san." He turned back to the board and continued the lesson.

"Hai, Jinno-sensei." She went immediately to her desk and took out her things.

Everyone was surprised by his attitude and they all listened carefully to the lesson. After one hour since she came in class, Jinno stopped his lesson and asked them…

"Does someone know what will be attending here?"

"Hum… Halloween." Said someone as the others nodded in agreement.

"No."

They were astonished by the answer. They looked at and whispered to each other.

"But… tonight is Halloween, sensei?"

"Yes it is but it isn't what I wanted to say."

"Then what is it?"

Jinno sighed and sat himself down. He looked at them with serious look. No knowing to them, he was looking at a certain person. Only four people saw it.

'_Should I tell them or let them know it during the event?'_ thought Jinno.

'_No. it's ok. You can tell them since I ordered the others teachers to while coming here.'_

'_Alright then.'_

"Didn't you see that something new is held in the event?"

"Huh?"

"Do you mean the welcoming ceremony?" said Hotaru looking at a paper, which looked like to a program.

'_Where did she get it? Oh whatever.'_

"Yeah. The Welcoming Ceremony."

"What is it?"

"As it's said we will welcome someone really important to the Academy. That person is not only important but it's someone who has a big influence in the Alice World. Luckily for you, that person came here for **only** this event."

"But the past year, why didn't we have a Welcoming Ceremony, if it's an important person?"

"Well it's simple, that person didn't show for almost 19 years counting today."

"19?"

"Yes, 19. I remember clearly that day. It was like today a bright day yet gloomy. Everyone was waiting for this day because they can do whatever they want, like pranks, using their Alice all they wanted. But that night as the program said, a Welcoming Ceremony was attending, and no one knew that day was a day where all worries and problem are shown." He stopped and cleaned his glasses.

"Shown?"

"Yes, Halloween in some way is the day of troubles. Like you know it's the day when ghosts come out and play around. Well, you'll surely ask me that in the past nothing had happened back then, that's because **only** when that person came that everything began to be out of control."

"But if that person is the reason of the problem, why doing a Welcoming Ceremony?"

There was silence between them. It seemed at any moment Jinno wanted to kill the one who asked that question.

"You won't understand it. It's not because he/she caused the problem but because he/she is the **target** of everyone. That persona doesn't a day off. And its power is the best off of anyone here, even Hyuuga fire is not possible to rival with it. It's a unique power. But if it ends up in whoever hands, then the right **problem** begins right away."

"So the problem is not that person but the one who able to get it?"

"Yes."

"So. If it's dangerous for him/her to come out, then why doesn't he/she stay away from…"

"From?"

"From…"

"Here?"

Silence. No one dared to say anything. It was true that was less dangerous if that person wasn't involved in.

"Yes, that would be a right solution but… it's something that no one can do about because…" Jinno looked out the window and sighed.

"Because that power reveals itself not now. It reveals when the right time is ready. You can be already here, in the Academy since you're a child without knowing having that power within you. But it's later on you know it existence. It's practically the same thing when you use your Alice. At first you don't know if it will threaten your life or no but after some time you discover it. So it's hard to predict who the owner is."

They looked at Jinno and were quiet.

"In fact it's the Legendary Alice user who's coming?"

"Wh-what are you saying, Hotaru-chan?"

"Well, it seems that someone is enough sharp to relate these two things. Well, we're talking about Imai." Said Jinno as everyone was shocked how he was talking. It was as if he was praising her.

"Yes, it's the **Legendary Alice user** himself who's coming here. But… it will be the first and last time you'll see him/her."

This everyone was excited and can't wait the night. They whispered to each others and forgot it was Jinno who was the teachers. But he didn't do anything.

'_I'm sorry I think I said too much.'_

'_It's alright. I didn't expect from someone to relate them together, but like you said, we're talking about Imai Hotaru.'_

'_Yes, we are.'_

"Alright I dismiss you all."

"Eh?"

"But it's only 11.10am?"

"What? You want to have lesson than to enjoy the day? It's not a problem if you want to continue the class." Said Jinno who was at the door and looked at them evilly.

Everyone shook their head and sweatdropped.

"Alright then dismiss." He opened the door.

'_Jinno-sensei__, you forgot to say something.'_

'_Huh?'_ he stopped in his track and looked back.

"Oh, yeah before I forgot about it. Everyone must wear a mask during the event."

The attention of the student went to the teacher.

"You must wear a mask that is related to your costume, if possible." He was about to go out when someone asked a question.

"Why?"

Jinno looked back again and said: "Well it's the higher up decision."

He went out and closed the door, letting the only thought heard by Koko: _'Thank you for reminding it to me.'_

'_You are welcome, sensei.'_

The answer startled him as he got up suddenly and looked around who the thought belonged to. But he didn't find the owner because there was to noisy and his head began to hurt him more than before.

"Koko you alright?" asked Anna.

"Urgh… my head hurts me a lot."

"Again?" shouted she as everyone looked at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuu with a worry face.

"His head hurts him again."

"Again?" this time it was the gang itself who had shouted, except for Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

"I gave him something against his headache even a potion that Nonoko gave me last night but… it seemed to not working." Said Anna.

"Let's bring him to the nurse then." Proposed Mochu. They were about to go out of the class when…

"Choko Matta." They turned around and saw Mikan standing near her desk. She looked at them and searched something from her pocket.

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" ask Nonoko as Mikan took out all her things out of her bag because she didn't find what she wanted in her pocket.

"Where has it gone? I'm sure I put it in before going." Muttered she enough to be heard by the others.

She looked everywhere in her bag even her things on the table, in book, on the floor, in the desk.

"Found it!" shouted she as she held a little box, which looked like to a…

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"Ouch. What was that for, Hotaru?"

"It's for your stupidity."

"Why?"

"Because you were about to give him a candy. And you waste our time." She turned around and went to the door.

"Ca-candy?" shouted Mikan as she kicked a desk in front of her. It startled everyone, even Hotaru. It was the first time they saw Mikan that angry. It scared them a lot.

"What…" said Hotaru who was about to shout her again, but something seemed to stop her in her track. It was her best friend look.

"Huh." Was all she can say.

"I'm not that stupid to give him a candy. You should at least wait me to get out what was in that box." Shouted she all pissed off by her action.

"I was about to give a pill that will ease his headache but also his Alice Attractive."

"Alice Attractive?" asked the others.

"Yes. I supposed that some thought come to you without you trying to read the owner himself, right?" Koko nodded.

"Then here's the pill to ease it and let it come to you instead of thinking how to stop it, or it will hurt more."

Koko took the pill and a second later he didn't have anymore his headache. He was back to normal.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan." Koko smiled at her.

"But… how did you know he has this problem?" asked Sumire suspiciously.

Mikan looked at her and turned her back to them. She put the box was in her pocket and her things in her bag back. She took time to answer them as she went to the door without looking at them. She stopped at the door and said:

"I know someone who has the same problem. So I asked him today if I can have some pill for Koko." She looked at them at the corner of her eyes.

"And I didn't know that **you** can hit someone without knowing what the true meaning was. I thought **you** knew me better. Wasn't that what best friend are?" said she and slammed the door.

It shocked Hotaru and the others. It was the first time Mikan talked to them really coldly and her glare was really sharp and it could pierce your heart at any time. There was an eerie silence in the classroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**12.00pm in Fantastic and Horror Shop…**

"ARGH!!!! How dare she hit me since I wasn't going to give him something that useless? A candy… Hmph… she's funny, giving a candy will be the last thing I'll give to someone who has a headache. It will increase it even more."

It was Mikan. She was pissed off as she hit a balloon, using her Alice**s**. While Ai and Persona were arranging the room for the night even, it scared a lot Sai and Mai who were kneeling next to her location in the room. In the room, we can see a model wearing long black dress with laces, the sleeves were long enough to hide the hands and large, it was a low-cut but there were laces which were crossing each others, a long black cape was attaching to it, a white mask covering half of the face, a black pointed hat, and lastly black shoes, they were ballerina.

"I can't believe she hit without waiting me to get out it. Just because I took out a box which looked like to a candy box. I can't believe."

BOUM.

'_**Calm down, Mikan. You don't want the place to explode before the party begins?'**_

"No, of course no."

'_**Then, calm down. And don't think about it. You'll do what you want about it AFTER the party. Understand?'**_

"Yes, I understand."

'_**Right, then, go help them to prepare everything. And go to the HQ GA with Aniki to discuss with the teachers.'**_

"HAI, Kaya-nee-san."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At the same time, somewhere else in the Academy…**

"Calm down, please."

"Please, Imai-san, don't cry."

"It's the first time, she talks to me like that and her look was the one you hatred someone."

"Stop crying."

"It's not my fault if I hit her, it went itself. I didn't mean it."

"Hotaru-chan."

Silence mixing to crying sound.

"Let's go look after her and tell her you're sorry."

"Yeah, let's search her. Maybe she'll understand it after you tell her what you think about it."

"No, she won't."

"Hotaru-chan/Imai-san?"

"How can you say it if you didn't try it at all?"

"I know that all."

"You know, you say? If you know she won't forgive you, then why did you hit her?"

"Ruka."

"So?"

Silence with sobbing sound.

"So?"

"Ruka, stop it."

"You see. You didn't think twice before hitting her. Just because she acted like an idiot, you hit her and look how it end up. You are her best friend, yet you hurt her."

"Ruka."

"She knows that **you** hit her because this is how **you** show her **your** affection but here **you** just hurt her emotion and her trust as a **Best****Friend**."

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"You didn't need to rub it in even more, you lover animal."

"That's better than anything."

"Le-let's search for that Baka."

'_Was that me or she just stuttered and blushed?'_

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"You didn't see anything. Let's go now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"To everyone, I asked you to prepare yourself to go to Central Town for the Halloween Party. I repeat, to all student of GA, get dressed in your costume and go to Central Town. The Party will be held at **9.00pm**, which means in exactly **2 hours and 20 min**." said a loudspeaker through GA ground.

Everyone went to their dorm and wore their costume.

"Where has she gone?" asked an annoyed raven haired girl on her duck scooter.

"She's nowhere to be found in GA ground." Said a pale yellow haired glasses guy.

"Let's go wear our costume and meet up to the Sakura tree. Then we'll look for her again before the Party starts." Proposed a blue haired girl.

"Yes. Let's go prepare ourselves then search for her again."

"Ok. See you guys at the Sakura Tree in 25min."

They nodded and went to their room, leaving behind two guys.

"Huh. Natsume, should we go to?"

"Go ahead Ruka."

"But…"

"My costume is easy to wear."

"Hum. Alright. I'll see you at the Sakura tree then."

"Hn."

As Ruka was out of view, Natsume went to the Sakura tree. He sat down and took out his manga from his pocket. He felt someone coming to him.

"Oh. What Hyuuga-san doing here, alone?" said a black haired guy around his 17 years old walking to him with a little boy around 9 years old.

"And what the Takaoji brothers doing here?"

Natsume and the 17 years old boy looked at each others throwing death glare.

"We are looking for Mikan-nee-sama." Said the little boy.

"Aki!"

"Mikan? And for what?"

"Huh. The Principle wants to speak with her. And I don't know why."

"…" Natsume looked back to his manga.

"So?"

"No need to look for her. She's already at the Principle lounge." Said a voice coming from the darkness.

"Oh Alright. Then we will go prepare for the Party. Let's go Aki." They walked away leaving Natsume alone with the **stranger**.

"What do you want?" said rudely Natsume.

"Nothing. There is nothing particular. Just telling you that you don't need to look for your little **girlfriend**, she will be at the Party when it'll begin. And don't look at me like that, nothing happen to her. And I wont do anything to her." He turned around but stopped.

"Oh. Before I forgot, I would like you to not a semi-mission. Watch out the girl who will be introduced at the beginning of the Party. If something happened during it, go assist her with your little friends too. Understand?" and he disappeared in the darkness.

"Tch." Natsume got up and went to his room to change because he had only 10 min left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**15 min later**** back to the Sakura Tree…**

"So you say that she will be at the Party in 1 hour and 55 min?" asked Hotaru who was wearing a purple dress till her knees with short sleeves, a long cape, a pointed hat and boots. Her hairs were down till the middle of her back. And her mask was white covering half of her eyes only.

Natsume nodded. He was wearing a black cat costume. How should I describe it? It was sure he wore cat ears, a white mask just like Hotaru's one. In fact his costume was simple, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black baggy short. He had a collar on his neck with a red bell and a black band on his right wrist. Only that, he looked a lot to a cat.

He was holding Youichi in his arms. He was wearing a pumpkins costume. He wore an orange hat with its root, a shirt, a pumpkins shorts and green boots with orange marks. He held a pumpkins basket on which eyes and mouths were on and laughed. It was a lively costume.

"So, shall we go to Central Town and wait for the Party coming to see her?" said Ruka holding his rabbits in hands. He was wearing the rabbit's costume in Alice's Wonderland. He had his bunny ears, a white shirt with a black jacket on it, a black short till his knees and black boots. He had a watch in his jacket's pocket, the one the rabbit had in Alice's Wonderland.

"Yes. Like that we won't be too much because some student will go there at the last minutes." Said Sumire. She was wearing the Stepmother's costume in White Snow. The same she wore in the anime, playing the stepmother: a white red top long sleeves, a red blue collar, a blue skirt almost to her ankle, blue shoes and long shocks, her hairs were down since you couldn't tie them.

Anna and Nonoko nodded to her. They were wearing practically the same costume as Hotaru, except they had long dress and long sleeves. Anna's costume was dark green and wore ballerina, the same colour. Nonoko's was dark blue and wore boots, like Hotaru, even they can't be seen.

Yuu wore a Dracula costume. He had a dark blue cape outside and red inside, a white shirt with a dark blue jacket, a dark blue pant and formal shoes. His hairs were flattened by gel. He didn't wear his glasses but took them with him if something happened he had them. And of course he had the famous Dracula's teeth.

Koko and Mochu wore dwarf costume, the same in White Snow Spectacle. They wore green shirt (long sleeves) and short till their knees with an orange belt, and orange shoes looking like to small boots, they wore an orange hat too. You had to the costume their Elf ears. They looked strangely evil, like that.

Misaki wore an angel costume. It was simple too, just like Natsume's. She wore a white dress till her knees and nothing else on. She wore plate sandals with lace up to her knees, she had angel's white wings on her back (obvious). Above her head there was the famous golden halo, which wasn't attached to a stick behind her head, it seemed so real.

Tsubasa, on the contrary, wore a devil's costume. It was also simple. He wore a black shirt (short sleeves) with a black tie, a black pant, and formal shoes. He had his devil's black wings, they were little, like the bat had. And strangely he had two horns. They were little but real, they seemed to.

And all of them had a white mask covering half their face, like Hotaru and Natsume.

_**(A/N: I'm sorry for the lame description. I didn't have much idea here. And poor Koko and Mochu for their costume, that was my last idea. I'm really sorry.)**_

"She has a strange taste about the costume but… they are good enough." Said Mochu as he looked at his costume.

"Yes that right." Said Misaki as Anna, Nonoko and Sumire nodded.

"But don't you think it's a little weird." Said Ruka.

"What is it?" said Yuu.

"Well, nobody knew that we need a mask for the Party. And it was only today we know it."

Everyone stayed silent. They looked at each others.

"Yeah that's right." Exclaimed they.

"We'll know it when we will see her there. Let's get in the bus." Said Hotaru emotionless.

They went in the bus. As they expected there was practically nobody in. when they arrived to Central Town, every shops were closed but replaced by stand in front of them. They were selling foods, balloons, games, etc.

The gang walked to the place where people were beginning to gather around the Place. But only the GA students were allowed to be there. So before the Party began, people played around. When it came, they can stay but out of the playground for the students.

The gang decided to go to play to the stand until 8.50pm. Like that they will search for Mikan for 10 min.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Somewhere else…**

"Alright, it's tonight. We'll attack when the Welcoming Ceremony began. So prepare everyone to act quickly."

"Yes, Madam."

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes they are."

"Then, let's move and wait in the Northern Wood, it's the closest place."

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Somewhere on GA ground…**

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes they are."

"Then, let's be in alert. They will attack in any moment."

"Yes, Headmaster.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am."

"Are you sure you…"

"It's alright. I prepared myself for that."

"Alright, if you say."

"Headmaster. Mistress. Shall we go?"

"Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8.56pm in Central Town…**

Everyone was here now. The students were gathering in front of the stage waiting for the Party began. They were all enjoying the moment.

The gang wasn't enjoying the event. They looked around for their friend but didn't find her at all, and it irritated two particular persons.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, Hotaru-chan."

"How can I calm down? Are you sure she will be here?"

"Well, it's what **he** told me."

"And I don't trust him."

"You're not the only one."

"If you didn't trust him, then why…"

"_Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Halloween Party. Tonight is the night when ghosts and spirits come out and do prank to us."_ Said someone on the stage. (I forgot how we call them.) _"But before we continue on, let's welcome the Headmaster and his guest…"_ said he as he gestured to the back stage as the light went there.

Then a man walked on the stage in formal costume wearing a white mask, the same as the gang, and accompanied by a girl. She was wearing long black dress with laces, the sleeves were long enough to hide the hands and large, it was a low-cut but there were laces which were crossing each others, a long black cape was attaching to it, a white mask covering half of the face, a black pointed hat, and lastly black shoes, they were ballerina.

_**(FB) **__**"Oh. Before I forgot, I would like you to not a semi-mission. Watch out the girl who will be introduced at the beginning of the Party. If something happened during it, go assist her with your little friends too. Understand?" and he disappeared in the darkness. (End FB)**_

'_So it's her I should look after and assist her with… what?'_ thought Natsume.

* * *

**Here a new chap... RxR please... the next is coming...**


	13. The Sudden Guests

**thank for review... here a new chapter... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 13:****The sudden Guest(s).**

Natsume was confused as he remembered what Persona told him.

'_What does he mean by __**assist her with your little friends**__? Could it be he wants us to help her? I will understand if it was the DA Class Ability but why __**them**__?'_

Koko looked at Natsume with a worried look. He was about to let him alone not invading his privacy but when he caught a thought.

'_What was that just now? The thought__… who the owner is? I think I heard this voice somewhere… I should tell him.'_

Koko went to Natsume and brought him away from the others as they didn't see them going away.

"_Welcome to Halloween Party."_ Said the Headmaster as he took the mike. _"I thank you all for coming here tonight once a year to celebrate this particular day. As you can see we have a guest"_ he showed to the girl as the light lit her. She stepped in front and bowed down. _"She will be our special guest for tonight only…"_

_**(A/N: let's skip about it and go to Koko and Natsume issue.)**_

Far away from the stage, two boys were having a private **meeting**.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"Then why did you take me so far?"

Koko looked anxious and nervous, and serious.

"What's wrong, Koko?"

"Natsume, I just caught a thought of someone."

"And?"

"And it's really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that person said something about the **guest**."

"And what about her?"

'_That may help me to know why he wants me to assist her and protect her.'_

"I know you want to know it."

"You…"

"That's not important. It's about that girl."

"Well, what is it?"

"That person said something like: _**Will she be able to do it until the end? It was better if she tells them about her and about today event? If that Imai girl didn't do it, she won't be alone there, even if she has us, the teachers. What I'm afraid of is she will die and leave behind the one she loves without letting them know what she did for the Academy. And who she IS really? If she dies… what will Hyuuga do, if she disappears suddenly? She asked us to tell them she was killed by the AAO when they attacked but… it will be hard. Because knowing the Black Cat, he will go out of the Academy and enter the AAO, if it's again in activity. And then he will revenge for her death. Her best friend will cry day and night for what she did before in class not excusing herself to her. She will feel… regrets. She will loose all her ability of doing something news and her want for money will disease. She and others will close on themselves not letting anyone in their space. And it won't make her happy even in the other world.**_ And that was all I heard."

Natsume stayed silent.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it the mix of many thought?"

"No, I'm sure of what I heard. And it's the first time that I can hear clearly a thought without disturbance."

"So… that means that **guest** is none other than…"

"Yes it seems to."

"So she's Mikan?" said a voice from behind them.

Natsume and Koko startled and turned around. They saw the gang behind them.

"Since when did you come here?" asked Natsume.

"Since the beginning." said Hotaru.

"Koko, why didn't you tell us too?" said Anna.

"Huh… I…"

"Nevermind. Let's go back there and we'll go to her."

When they were about to go back to their initial place, someone went to them.

'_What does he want now?'_

"Hyuuga-san." Shouted he.

"What do you want, Takaoji Akito?"

"Persona wants us to be on alert starting from now on." Said he as his brother came.

"Why?"

"Because… huh…"

"What?"

'_Why is he so hesitating?'_

'_Should I tell them about Mikan-sama tonight action?'_

"What action are you talking about?" said Koko suddenly.

"Huh?"

'_Shit I forgot they have the Reading Mind Alice user.'_

"Yes and it's me."

"So? What is it, Takaoji?"

He looked hesitating. It was then his little brother who talked.

"Mikan-nee-sama will stop the AAO action, **tonight**."

"Aki."

"We must tell them. Like that we will be able to assist, Mikan-nee-sama."

"Hum… Yes you're right but…"

"But she asked you to not, right?" said Hotaru.

Akito nodded. And Hotaru brought out something from her cape. It was her Baka Gun. She pointed it to the stage.

"No. If you do that, everything will be down and you will… - Gulp – make her angry." Said Akito as he held her hands which made someone jealous.

'_DON'T HOLD HER HANDS.'_

"OW. And don't shout." Said Koko falling down. They looked at him as he held his head. Akito released Hotaru's hands as he looked at Ruka. He smirked and turned around.

"Well, Hyuuga-san better stay alert or big consequence will be held. And I think you are assigned to assist her, right? Then you better not do a mistake in this mission, or catastrophes are to be waited. And your friends are welcome to join, if it's for to help Mikan-sama's action." Said he as he disappeared in the crowd with his little brother.

The gang went back to their place, as Koko caught a think.

'_Thank you Akito-kun for warning them.'_

'_It's my pleasure, Mikan-sama.'_

'_Thank to you too, Aniki. You let your thought to be caught by Koko and letting them know the situation.'_

'_I'm at your disposal, Mistress.'_

'_And Koko, does your head hurt you again?'_

'_No… Huh? Mi-Mikan-chan?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_You… you can…'_

'_Yes. I'll tell it with the others. Just wait a minute'_

'_Alright.'_

After Koko talked to Mikan, they arrived to their place as she **connected** to their thought.

'_Hi there.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_It's me, Mikan.'_

'_Mikan?'_

'_Yes. And you don't need to talk loudly, in your mind is enough.'_

'_Oh. But… how come you…'_

'_I'm telling you right away. But I must do it quickly before they come.'_

'_Ok.'_

'_First, Hotaru I want your excuses.'_

'_Huh… You…'_

'_Imai-san.'_

'_I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do it. It went out alone.'_

'_Ok. Second, Nullify is not my only one Alice. I have two Alices. And no, Telepathy Alice is not my second Alice. It's Stealing, Copy and Erasing Alice, my second one. So that means I have more than… 5 Alices.'_

'_How many?'_

'_Well… let's say that I have… all the Alices of the Academy, adding to those who live in Central Town and some members of the AAO.'_

'_WHAT?'_

'_OUCH. Don't shout. Now I know what you feel, Koko.'_

'_Hm.'_

'_What do you mean by __**some**__**members**__**of**__**AAO**__?'_

'_Well…'_

'_Don't tell me you take missions?'_

'…'

'_So that's why none of us had missions these days.'_

'_No. well yes but…'_

'_They forced you to.'_

'_NO.'_

'_OUCH.'_

'_It was my decision. And I didn't want anyone to be hurt.'_

'_Since when did you know it?'_

'_Hum… well a week before I act __**strangely**__.'_

'_That must be around 2 month ago?' __**(A/N: sorry I forgot when she really starts strangely… I didn't count the day... I know one week ago they started spying her, one month ago she came back and there was the accident near the HQ GA with Reo, and week before it was the accident with the animals… then yes it's that… 1 month and 3 weeks around.)**_

'_What happened?'_

'_Well, that day I asked Hotaru to come with me to Central Town but she preferred to blackmail Ruka-pyon than coming with me, and Natsume told me to go away so I went alone.'_

'_Then?'_

'_**Then we met.'**_

'_Who said it?'_

'_**Me.'**_

'_Wait a minute… that voice…'_

'_**Yes, it's me.**__** Minami Kaya'**_

'_Are you sister with Minami Ai, Mai and Sai, of the Fantastic and Horror Shop?'_

'_**Yes, I am. What did you think about the shop?'**_

'_Cool but…'_

'_**Frightening? Dangerous?'**_

'_YES.'_

'_**What is it, Hyuuga-san?'**_

'_Now I think about it… it's exactly the same time when you didn't come to DA class.'_

'_Well it's my fault.'_

'_What?'_

'_**Well, not really. It's THEIR fault.'**_

'_What do you mean? What happened?'_

'_**Well, w**__**e met in Central Town. Some guys had made fun of her and tried to play with her too. Yes, play, in that meaning. So I came to help her but when I used my Alice, something wrong happened.'**_

'_What is it?'_

'_The guys were afraid of Kaya-san and used me as a shield.'_

'_**So when I wanted to use my Alice, they threw at me Mikan-**__**sama.'**_

'_If I find them I'll make their life a hell.'_

'_**No need to, Aniki already did it.'**_

'_Tsk.'_

'_What happened then?'_

'_**Throwing me Mikan-sama, my Alices began to mix between them.'**_

'_You mean you have two?'_

'_**Yes. Reading Mind and Manipulate Soul.'**_

'_So, you and Mikan have not switched but Kaya's soul came into Mikan's body. And that is how she began to act really strangely.'_

'_And it was with her who I partnered with the night before she avoided me completely and we suspected her to act strangely.'_

'_**Hum. Yes.'**_

'_What? And you didn't tell me?'_

'_**How am I supposed to tell you anything since she was sent to coma for almost two weeks?'**_

'_So you mean that the day when the accident happened, it was you who was acting her?'_

'_**Yes, kind of. I tried to act her but sometimes she came back.'**_

'_But she was __**still**__ unconscious until the night at the hospital. And what about your Alice?'_

'_**Yes.**__** And sometimes I could use her new Alice when she's conscious but only a second.'**_

'_Did the teachers know anything back there?'_

'_No. Only Persona-sensei knows.'_

'_So can you tell me how come you call him onii-chan?'_

'…'

'…'

'_So you were really spying on me?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_I thought that something was wrong with me these past days. I felt something was… how to say it… trying to enter my brain… yeah something like that.'_

'_**You better say that something was sticking to you.'**_

'_Huh… Yeah. That's right.'_

'_So you knew it.'_

'_Kind of.'_

'_So? You didn't answer to our question?'_

'_**You really want to know it, Hyuuga-san?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Then, I let her tell you. Mikan-sama?'**_

'…'

'_Mikan?'_

'_**Oh, we'll talk about it later. She's talking right now.'**_

'_Huh?'_

"_I'm really glad to see a lot of people tonight. And as Headmaster told you, I will be here for only a night. And some of you may ask why should we wear mask? And why only tonight? Well I think that this morning, with your teachers, they told you about the event why do we have a Welcoming Ceremony and when did it start?"_

"So that means that you are that important and influence person they told us?" shouted someone in the crowd as people nodded.

"_Well, yes it's me."_

"Then, that means also that you are a student here too?"

"…"

"…"

" – _Sigh – Yes."_

"So, what's your name?"

" – _Chuckle – I think that I can't tell you now."_

"Why?"

"_Because you don't need to know my true name __**now**__… maybe when the Party ends."_

"Ooooh." Said some people really disappointed.

"Are you pretty?"

Silence. They waited for Mikan's reply but instead of her reply, a shout was heard and it was the one who asked the question.

"ARGH. Fire! Someone put the Fire away!" shouted he. No one dared to move a finger. Perhaps because of shock.

'_No. the only one who had this Alice is __**him**__. So that means that girl is…'_

'_Thank you Natsume.'_ Said sarcastically someone. _**(A/N: I think you know who. ;;;)**_

'_Baka. Now it's obvious.'_

'_It's his fault.'_

'_You're too obvious, Natsume-san. And you __**love**__ her.'_

"_Will he be ok?"_

Everyone sweatdropped. Who wouldn't. Well not everyone but her attitude made things really clear to them who she is.

'_It's sure now. It's __**her**__.'_ Thought everyone.

'_She's too dense and care a lot for everyone.'_

"I have a question."

"_Yes. What is it?"_

"Why are you here? And why only tonight?"

"_Because things call me to be here."_

'_What a simple answer. She sure began to be someone else.'_

"_But what I want the most is everyone to enjoy this night with the one you __**love**__."_

'_**And end this stupid war**__** now.'**_

'_Huh? What war is she talking about?'_

"It's better for you to stop reading her mind freely." muttered someone to another one as he nodded and looked down.

"_Shall we begin the Party now, before something bad happen?"_

"YES."

"_Alright, but before that I would like everyone to listen to me carefully. To those who are outside of this Party know about it…"_ Mikan stopped speak and sighed. She looked behind her, to Headmaster as he nodded. She turned back her head to the crowd and licked her lips. _"If something happens, I want all of you to __**cooperate**__ with me and with the teachers. That would be the last __**thing**__ I will ask you to for __**tonight**__."_ Said she with a sweet voice. _"So for now. Let's begin the Party."_

"YEAH."

Mikan did a movement to the Back Stage where a CD flew by itself and put itself on a... CD player. Music started to play and people began to walk to the dance floor with their **partner**. They were all enjoying this time. Forgetting what Mikan told them.

_**(A/N: if you guess right, she used her most seductive voice with a determined look and serious expression. Everyone was bewitched by her voice. And you guess right (if you do) she seems to use the Pheromones Voice, but in true, it's her TRUE voice. Yes it's complicated but it's true. Well, here it's true.)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At the b****ack stage, Mikan was with Persona and Headmaster as they talked about things.**

"So how things are going?" asked Mikan to Seiki (Headmaster).

"As you said, they are waiting in the Northern Wood."

"Where is Bear-san?"

"He's with Serena-san." Said Persona.

"What about the animals?"

"They are all somewhere here, just like you asked us."

"No one **is** in the Northern Wood, right?"

"Yes."

"Are the illusions in place?"

"Yes they are."

"And…"

"Everything ok. Don't worry too much or you'll turn even more ugly." said Persona teasing with her hairs.

"And he's right." Said sarcastically a voice which annoyed suddenly Mikan.

"WHAT?"

"Huh… Calm down, Mikan-chan."

"You…" Mikan's aura turned dark suddenly as things around her began to float.

"Oh no. You better excuse yourself, Black Cat." Said Persona as her backed away from them and disappeared in the darkness. Headmaster also went away from them.

"Huh… what? You want to kill me with **that**?" said he as he pointed to table, chair, flower, etc.

"Oooh no." Suddenly knives appeared from nowhere and went to him. Natsume ran away from them as Mikan manipulated them with **agility**. Hotaru tried to use her Baka Gun.

"Don't ever try, Imai." Said Mikan.

Hotaru didn't move at all. She looked down. Her eyes were following Natsume, as she saw them going outside of Central Town, and disappearing into the darkness.

'_Sorry, Hyuuga. You must __**challenge**__ her alone. I can't move and… she's __**scarier**__ than ever.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok. Is everything in order?"

"Yes they are."

"How about the Party?"

"The Party has begun."

"Ok."

"…"

"We start **now**."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsume ran for his life but something caught his attention. As he ran, he went near the brushes. He suddenly jumped as the knives went on. They didn't follow him but his chase was in fact a trap, a diversion. And he knew it after he saw something was wrong with them, because by the time he must have been hit by on of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

'_Ouch that must hurt a lot.'_

"It took you a long time before realizing it. And everyone said Hyuuga Natsume was the **smartest** guy in GA."

"Well, sorry I was running for my life."

"Yeah. To bad I didn't have a camera to catch it."

"Huh? Didn't that Imai girl took it?"

"Well, she couldn't."

"How come?"

"Let's say she was… afraid."

"WHAT?"

Ok let me explain the thing. After Natsume jumped, he went to Mikan who was the only with him. The others were at the scene. As the knives went to the brushes a scream was heard. Black men came out of them and went to the two of them. They fought as Mikan used her powerful Alices: Ice, Water, Five, Earth, Wind, the five elements. Natsume was using his Fire Alice and was fighting in Martial combat, Mikan too used it. And while fighting they talked each others as if nothing happened.

To the Dance floor, all students of GA were fighting against Black men too. And some of them had a necklace with a green gleam, which made them have a power different from their nature one. It was Mikan's power in it. And it was powerful. Not only were the students fighting but also the people living in Central Town. It surprised the enemies but they were able to face the difficulties.

Let's go back to Mikan and Natsume's fight.

"You serious?"

"Yes. She couldn't move at **all**."

"Give me back the idiot yet dense pigtail happy-go-lucky girl."

"EH!!!!"

"What? It's true. You're stupid, idiot and… damn dense."

"Well, sorry for being like that. And… did I **miss** you?"

"…"

"OoooooO. The famous Black Cat is having **feelings** for the densest yet stupidest girl in the whole campus of Alice."

"Stop that. And…"

"What now? Lonely boy? Huh… why are you smirking?"

"You're really **stupid**."

"WHAT?"

SMACK. Let me note it again… they **ARE** fighting **WHILE** speaking **AND** it scared a lot their enemies, because they are putting their… how call we it again… **feelings** (?) which means… angry, pleasure, and else.

"Well you just **admit** you **ARE**_the densest yet stupidest girl in the whole campus of Alice_. That's what you said just a moment a go… **Strawberry**."

"ARGH. HYUUGA NATSUME!!! I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU SOME OTHERS DAYS. AND… YOU **PERVERT**!!!!!!"

Her shout was sure powerful. And it added to the necklace, which turned red stone, a **BIG** power as the one who wore it were… - Gulp – you know what happen then… yes… it became a… disastrous view. They became all strong because of Mikan's power. But it lasted for only 10 seconds. As you all know Mikan's mood change immediately after only… 5 seconds.

Then her target changed suddenly to one poor guy who had faced her a second ago. While Natsume was playing with fire on hairs of others.

"Now tell me where is **she**?" said Mikan as she held on some guys by their collar.

'_She's really terrifying. Good thing I didn't have her as __an enemy or now I won't be in this world for long ago.'_ thought Natsume. _**(A/N: and it's only now you say it.)**_

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because…" she closed her eyes then opened them. They revealed red eyes. "I'm **HER**."

The guy suddenly disappeared. The others were afraid. They thought Mikan was a little harmless girl. Unfortunately for them, she had killed almost half of them.

"So? Tell me where is **she** and I will let you go away."

"Why should we tell you it? And what tell us you will **really** let us go?"

"Well. It was better for you to **shut** and tell me right away." And dark appeared engulfing them completely. "Because I never **lie**. And I keep up my promise."

She turned around. Natsume was really shocked by Mikan's attitude, change and behaviours.

'_Who is she? And where did __**My**__ Mikan go?'_

"Let's go to the scene. **She** must be there and others must be in trouble."

He nodded and jumped branches to branches. They went out of the Northern Wood since they were deep inside it. _**(A/N: when Natsume ran, he went to the Northern Wood to be far away from the others and thought he would escape from her. But it was Mikan's plan and she succeeds in it. She's really becoming a smart girl here.)**_

As they were out of the Wood and in the entrance of Central Town, they saw some house in fire, people lying down, and they were **all** Black men.

"So it works." Said Mikan smirking to the view.

"OI, Polka. What works? And who are you looking for?"

They walked in the City through death corpse and blood.

"My plan and it's…" her eyes gleamed in their red crimson light. "**my** mother."

They stopped in their track. Natsume was shocked. He didn't say a word.

"What?" was the only word coming out form his mouth.

"Yes, my mother. She's part of the AAO. And now I will do everything to stop this war between Alice. Since she wants me then why does she need to involve the other?"

Mikan was angry. She looked down. Her fists were clenched. Then Natsume grabbed her hand.

"Let's go. You know you're not alone so, you can count on us too."

She looked at him as he turned his face away blushing (as always), she smiled and they ran to the Dance floor. Arrived there, they saw everyone fighting and students were lying on the ground. They weren't dead but injured. The teachers had a hard time fighting against three people. And the gang was fighting against some Black men with difficulties as the others (students) were exhausted and can't fight anymore.

Hotaru was almost out of bullets. Ruka called his **friends** but he had to stay back because he was injured. Nonoko used her Potion, some of them worked but almost all was gone. Yuu tried to use his Illusion but he began to be tired. Anna helped Nonoko with her Potion. Koko was fighting and helped Mochu who was levitating men to others. Sumire was playing cat-dog with them. Misaki was fighting using her Alice, so there was many Misaki seen and protected some students like that. Tsubasa was using his Alice to block anyone and like that they were down fastly but it tired him. Youichi was scaring them with his Alice, he was also wearing a necklace which was red, and it made his ghosts really real.

There was also the students from DA class who was here and took it as a mission. Ai, Mai, Sai and a man looked like to Mai were helping them. Ai used her inventions which were really powerful and gave some of them to Hotaru since she was the only one who can do it with her. Mai used her Water Alice as Dragons appeared. Sai used his Pheromones Alice but different from Narumi, it manipulated you as if it was the Shadows Alice.

"Rei-nii-san, I need Ice here." Shouted Ai as she was holding a gun doing three times her height.

"Me too." Shouted Mai as her Water began to dissipate.

"Then here it goes." Shouted the man with long red haired.

He stretched his arms above him as Ice came out of his palm. Then he moved them to the two girls. He threw two big piece of ice. Ai put her gun towards him as the Ice came in directly. Mai grabbed the ice in **her** palm just like he did and it turned out to be water. And he threw small ball ice but sharp to go through the heart.

This sight made Mikan twitched and Natsume was angry. He was about to help Ruka when Mikan grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong, Mikan?"

She held his hands as smoke came out. Then she released him. And out of nowhere, a dark sight appeared and surrounded everyone. When it disappeared, only students and the teachers were in sight. Natsume had almost a heart attacked.

'_I thought they were done. She did the same thing before but they didn't come back, I will kill her for sure.'_

He was holding his heart tightly and breathed in and out.

"She's not here." Muttered she.

"What?"

"She escaped."

"My, My, My. Look at **who** we have here." Said ironically a girl voice as she clapped her hands.

"What a great scene do I have here."

She was on top of a building with a red hair man wearing sunglasses and had a **mafia** position _**(A/N: I'm exaggerating here, I don't know how to describe the position --'''': his foot on the barrier (?) and arm on his leg. It's really lame sorry.)**_ And a blond hair man in a cool attitude and having a formal position. She was wearing a white jacket, and black attire, she wore a black blink band. The red haired man wore an all black clothes. And the blond haired man wore an all white attires.

* * *

**here the chap 13... one more coming... RxR please...**


	14. Is It The End?

**thank for review... here the end chapter... **

**Disclaimer: It never belongs to me but to… Higuchi Tachibana****  
**

**Summary: **Mikan is strange lately. Her smile has faded a little but it bright its entire colour now. She's different… who is she **now**? Please read on to find and RxR plz

* * *

**Chapter 14:****Is it the End?**

"So how are you doing since we last saw each other, my **daughter**?"

She was smirking. She removed her blink band and put it around her neck. She eyed everyone under her. She and her companions went down which made the teachers coming in front of her as well as the gang went to her side. It surprised the students a lot. Her smirk grew wild.

"My, what a great scene. You seem to be really well protected but…" she closed her eyes and opened them which revealed the same eyes as Mikan except hers were like snake's eyes. "Will you be able to surpass me?"

"Yuka! How can you say something like that to your own daughter?" shouted Narumi who had stepped in front.

"He's right. She's your daughter. She has **your** line blood."

"Oh. Seiki. You are here too? So it was true, you became the Headmaster of this… Academy." Said she with a disgusting tone on the last word.

"Should we do **it** now?" said the red haired man removing his sunglasses.

"Patience, Reo. Patience, Reo. Don't be so in a hurry. She will be on her biggest level soon."

Mouri Reo was a student in GA. And he was **the** superstar of all Alice users idol. But now… the dreamy idol just vanished from it best shine.

The students were surprised to see the most valuable pop star in AAO side. They didn't know that he was the one who kidnapped Natsume back 6 years ago.

There was a silence really heavy. Questions were flying here and there which made twitched twice or even hundred times to Koko. He was holding his head and was almost falling on the ground but he was held by a little girl.

"Mi – URGH – "

"KOKO!" shouted Anna as she held him.

"Here. Drink it." a red haired man, Rei, gave him a yellow capsule. Koko looked at it and was about to take it when Anna shoved it away.

"Why should he take it?"

"Anna!"

"Mi-Mikan-chan."

"Can you do another one for him, but the **red** one?"

"Mi… kan-chan?"

"Yes I can."

He summoned his Ice Alice as Mai and Ai used their Alice too. It seemed to make the medicine they must do it together. Ai used one of her Invention which could make a definite sharp, whatever the liquor was. Mai used her Water as it **melted** with the Ice, it gave a strange substance. And here the result was a blue transparent turning to red liquor. They put it inside the box and it gave out the same capsule.

"Here."

"Koko, drink it."

Koko took it without making her repeating twice. He drank it with some water given by Mai.

'_Huh. I don't have these thought anymore.'_

'_What a clever girl. She's really __**our**__ daughter.'_

'_Huh… who was that?'_

'_Does she have __**it**__ too?'_

'_Could it be that mind belongs to…'_

'_But something tugged me a lot… how did she end here? And what about Father?'_

'_This is…'_

"So you understood what I want from you, right?"

"Huh… I think…"

"Your Alice is the only one I couldn't take because it was too dangerous. Your Alice compared to others will have an effect that can make you lost it or even more… endanger your life."

"Hum…"

"It was better for you to keep it but… you develop it really fast. So I gave you these candy to contain it and not make it painful to you."

"So these candies were to…"

"Yes."

"What candy are you talking about?"

"Koko, you eat candy from others but not mines?"

"Huh…"

"These candies were done just to make you feel at ease. So I made sure you won't be in pain for long."

"…"

"Koko-san. Your Alice is the most powerful compared to the Reading Mind user like us."

"Yes. We, Minami's, have been passed through generation to generation this Alice but none of us for this generation are able to satisfy Mikan-sama's need. So, we ask you if it was possible…"

"Are you done with your chit-chat non-stop?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Ow. What a bad mouth you became. I wonder if someone taught you the good manners."

"Well, it was impossible because the one who was supposed to just **left** me behind."

"…"

"Only Ojii-san educated me…"

"If he was the one… then can you tell me why you are here? Don't you have some respect for elder? If I'm not wrong you left your grandfather because of selfishness?"

"She's not like that."

"Oh really? Then tell me what happened to him?"

"…"

"So? I'm waiting for your answer."

"Dead."

"What?"

"By one of your stupid dogs."

"What did you say?"

"I'm saying he's dead because of one of your dogs."

Mikan and Yuka, her mother, looked at each others eyes. Mikan was really angry after her. And Yuka was confused.

"That's impossible!"

"Well, no. it's reality."

"No. I **never** asked them to. It's… it's their doing." She pointed to the teachers who were looking down.

"No. it can't be…" her bangs covered her eyes.

"NO."

And a big amongst of power came out. Mikan had put a barrier around her and others.

'_So he died. And they aren't the one. Then who? Could it be… if I put my hands on him I'll make sure he's dead. But for now I must put her down. She's powerful than me. I don't want her to die that is why I asked her to come with me and become a family forgetting all about the past. But she doesn't want. So all I have to do now is…'_

"Let's come up withit, **now**."

"You don't mean…"

Yuka smirked and snapped. Suddenly from nowhere, Black men came out and attacked them. And battle went on and on. Everyone was tired. The GA people were too tired that they all couldn't stand it, even Mikan's power couldn't take even though she was on. The teachers had again the same problem, except this time they were fighting against two of the three.

Yuka was on a roof looking at them fighting. She was enjoying the scene. Mikan jumped on one of the street light and looked at the situation.

'_No. if it goes on, they will end here. I must do it __**now**__ or nothing will be left.'_

"What? Are you already tired?"

Mikan looked at her who was just at the opposite way of her. She began to move out her bandages. _**(A/N: yes. I think I didn't say it but… since the chap 7, she was still bandaged. And I'm sorry if I didn't say it.)**_ The teachers saw it and they began to panic. She closed her eyes.

"No. Don't do it, Mikan-chan." Said Narumi.

"It's too dangerous to do it, **now**." Said Jinno.

'_So her __**blood**__ had woken up. It's earlier than I did. I wonder how it happened and when.'_

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her as her bandages touched the ground. They were shocked to see how she was, except for the gang and the teachers.

"So it will begin now."

"It seems that the party will begin."

Mikan's appearance was a terrible sight. She had a hole in the middle of her forehead, her neck had black mark as if someone had tried to strangle her.

"How is it possible? It has been now… one month wince we saw these mark on her."

The hole on her forehead gleamed in white light then blue and red. A red stone appeared on. It shone by the moon light. And the black mark on her neck began to flow on her body and disappeared under her clothes.

The teachers bowed their head and went to the students as they came together. The gang was in front line.

"The party has begun." Said Ai as she clenched onto Persona arms.

Something black appeared on Mikan's back. It took wings sharp. She opened her eyes and they became crimson red eyes, just like Natsume's.

"They're different from before… they looked like to…"

"Cats' eyes."

'_Impossible. She's too young. How did she come up with them? Even me, I couldn't have this sharp and even before us, none of them had it… since 152 years.'_

"152 years? What happened 152 years ago?" asked Koko as he looked at Persona.

"It was the fourth war between Alice."

"The fourth?"

"Yes. At that time, just like today, the one who was the Guest had lost the one she loved the most… no… he had betrayed her. He was part of the other side and used her just for her power. When she knew it, it hurt her a lot. All she wanted then was to end the war and revenge for breaking her love and her trust. Her hatred was so big that her power was different from the previous heirs. It was powerful for some reason and not because of her hatred but for… her purity and innocence. Since that time, no one could obtain it. And now the legend is the same. She has felt hatred and she's more innocence than her predecessors."

"And the war… how did it end?" asked Anna.

"The war…" Persona looked down.

"What happened?"

"We don't know."

"Huh. What do you mean?"

"She disappeared during the fight. But everything was back to it normal. The guy was still alive and was searching for new target."

"She disappeared? Then… how the next generation came up?"

"…" he looked at Hotaru who asked it.

"Well, that's something we don't know." He looked up.

The night was filled with many stars. And they shone a lot. It may end here. Maybe yes, maybe no. Nobody knew how it will end. Will it be just like the fourth war? It happened so fast back there. But it was a mystery how an heir was born.

"So should we **end** thing here." Said Yuka as her own black wings appeared and her appearance changed. She had a stone on her forehead but it was a black colour.

"With pleasure." Said Mikan as her wings turned…

'_Red? How come? No one had this kind of wings? And never had I heard about it.'_

"Red… so it's really a new generation of…"

"START."

Mikan and Yuka flew in the dark blue sky. Their wings grew taller. They came to each others with a sword creating from ice. The fought each others. Then used their Alices to take down the other. Yuka used her Water Dragons as they went to Mikan and snatched her but it was an illusion.

"How are you going to avoid my attacks?" shouted Yuka.

She looked around looking for Mikan. Suddenly she appeared behind her.

"I'm right here."

She knocked her but was faced to a water illusion. Mikan immediately created a barrier as a fire came to her.

"You have good reflexes."

"Hn."

They came again to each others using Alice combination like Fire with Water or Illusion with one of the Five Element. Yuka used her Doppelganger and surrounded Mikan, above, down and her side.

"Now you can't escape from me."

They suddenly attacked her with Ice, Fire, Wind, Water and Earth Drag. They hit Mikan in stomach, arms, legs and almost her face.

"Huh."

She fell down unconscious.

"I didn't want to do it but you obliged me to… huh… what?"

Instead of falling on the ground, Mikan's wings wrapped her completely leaving only water as it splashed the ground.

_**(A/N: I forgot to say it but everyone was under a sh**__**erlter.)**_

"I'm not you."

"What?"

Yuka turned around and saw Mikan behind her.Mikan hit her with an Ice Drag. She was bleeding and fell down. But she managed to fly a little more.

"It's impossible… I was sure it was…"

"Me? Well, no."

"How?"

"Hum. Let's say that I trained myself really **hardly** and was able to control my **Power** without problem."

"Hardly? So that means…"

Yuka looked down and eyed every teachers and opened wide her eyes when she had spotted the one she was looking for.

"You…"

'_So he's the one who taught her everything. I thought he was dead by now. Shit I must heal myself before continuing. I kill her first then __him.'_

_**(A/N: guess who she was looking at. It's simple… I think…**__** well he's the only one who can train someone at his/her maximum.)**_

She put her hand on her stomach as a blue light appeared.

"Huh." It was painful. She was healing her wound.

'_How come I can't heal myself completely?'_

"So? How is doing your wound?" asked Mikan appearing behind her.

"What?" she turned her head and Mikan kicked her but was blocked.

"Do you think you will be able to kill me even if you trained with that damn guy?"

She kicked Mikan in her stomach and summoned an ice sword. She then cut her neck.

"Hmph. You are not on the level as me." She mocked her daughter.

Mikan was still floating with her head cut… not completed but blood came out and lot of.

'_Why isn't she falling? She must be dead by now.'_

"Well, I'm not."

Mikan's head twirledand pulled herself back to. She was back to normal, except she had a line on her neck.

"Mikan!!!"

Under them, they were shouting. Some had fainted because of the sight, some were keeping their breath and lastly some were crying out all of their body.

Mikan put her hands on her neck and massaged it. Then a red light appeared on it. Her neck was back to normal, no line was seen.

'_What the hell was that? Her neck… I'm sure I cut the vital line… making sure it will end her life with it… she's different from __**us**__. Her power is strongest… oh whatever… I'll use __**it**__ no matter what. And we'll see if her so-called training was able to control __**it**__.'_

She bit her lips. She closed her eyes. She put her hands on her hearts and said some not understandable words. A blue turning black light appeared where her hands were. She was then surrounded by a **black** aura. Mikan saw it and did the same things, except she didn't put her hands on her heart but clapped them together and it was a red light which appeared.

"It begins."

"Let's go far away from here."

"What about Mikan?"

"She will be alright."

"…"

"She will be."

Everyone went away from them as the teachers looked back to Mikan a last time.

"Good Luck, Mikan-chan."

"And come back to us alive."

"Don't over do it, like the training."

And they went away. Only one person stayed there in the darkness. He was anxious of what would happen to her. Yuka's companions were there too. They stayed on a roof, not knowing what kind of danger they were exposed to.

"Be careful, Mikan. Be careful."

'_Shit. This wound hurts me a lot. How the he__ll can't I heal it completely? What did she do to me? Huh. It's unbearable. I need to end this, __**now**__.'_

She opened her eyes and saw Mikan right in front of her. She was surrounded by a **red** aura but it turned out... **purple**.

'_What the hell is happening here?'_

Mikan's wings were bigger than before. Her hair was longer and flying around her. Her stone shone its brightest. She might be surrounded by a red aura but also by ghosts, they were flying happily around her.

'_She's more powerful, it's sure. How can she have a big aura in a so petite body like hers? She's really different from what I heard. And she's really… my __**daughter**__. Well, things are like that… but let see if she can be the next owner of the…'_

Yuka put away her hands from her heart as a black and white light appeared. Mikan too separated her hands as a white and black ball appeared in each hand.

"Could it be…"

_**The Legendary Alice is the rarest Alice. It's the most elegant, powerful yet dangerous. A few people have this power. Only fate decides who can possess it. Not everyone can have it without passing through difficulty or misery.**_

_**Elegant because the owner is a woman and she's the only one who can manipulate it with grace and… humanity. **_

_**Powerful because it's the rarest Alice and its power is enormous to be contain without reason, called sometimes Sacrifice.**_

_**Dangerous because it asks to the owner and the Alice to be one, it's important or things are to be the end.**_

_**The Legendary Alice has consequences as others Alice, asking a lot of hatred. Hatred was the only thing that can make the Legendary Alice powerful, that was what people said. In fact, it was something else. It works with the owner's feelings. If she feels hatred, then it will be black. If she feels love, then it will pink. If she feels hurt, then it will be red. If she feels the three at the same time, then it will be… purple. But this one is a rare sight.**_

"Yes. This is like she wrote."

"Takashi-sensei?"

"So she knew all about it."

"She hid very well her true nature. I wonder what the cause of this hatred, love and hurt."

"…"

'_What is this aura? Black was the colour of our generation… except for the fourth, it was red. But here it's purple.'_

"It's the first time it happened, right?"

"Yes. The first time."

"How do you know it, Persona?"

"Where has he gone?"

"Somewhere."

"Then who…"

"Aniki and Mikan-nee-sama are related. Not by blood. But by generation."

"We will let you know it by **her**… if it's possible."

"Hn."

"Be patience, Hyuuga. Patience."

Yuka played with her white-black ball. She played with it as if she was holding a normal ball.

'_So she managed to extract the two sources. But it must have taken her a lot of energy. Let's see what kind of power she can use.'_

Yuka spread her wings and went higher. She saw Mikan was concentrated on extracting the light between her hands.

'_Let's do it now, since she's not looking. It may look… oh whatever…'_

She threw her ball to Mikan.

"Always be on your guard whatever you do."

The ball came to her really fast. It was shining. It turned once black then white. There was flash of lightning, coming everywhere in the ball. They were trying to come out.

"Didn't **he** teach you it?"

"He did."

"What?"

The ball was an inch away from Mikan but nothing happened.

'_How is it possible? She stopped it with her hand… wait a minute… her hands were occupied by… no… it can't be…'_

"Well, done. Mikan-sama." Said the voice form the darkness.

"How did she do it?"

Mikan had low down her head. Her right hand was holding the ball thrown by Yuka. And the other was holding the white ball.

'_Where has gone the black ball? Is it possible that it's in…'_

"I see. You did well during training. But can you stay like that any longer? Because you extracted the two sources, it must have exhaustive you a lot."

"No it didn't."

'_She says no but… she can't keep up like that.'_

"I can keep up longer than **you**."

"What?"

"You are **only** fed by your strong Hatred towards the Academy. You have **never** known what was the true meaning of Love **neither** Friendship."

"What gave you the right to say it?"

"Because…"

Mikan closed her eyes.

"Because I know **everything**. I know things **you** don't know… or you don't want to know **and** hear."

Mikan looked at her with a hurt and sad expression.

'_Why… why does she have this look?'_

"You… you don't know anything. You… you don't know how I feel."

Yuka looked really hurt. Mikan eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Pain, Hurt, Sad… because of Betrayal. Friendship, Laugh, Love… becomes Unrequited Love. They give birth to an Unwanted Child."

A tear came out from Mikan's eyes.

"Mikan?"

Hands on mouth, shocked on faces, tears from eyes… that was what everyone felt at the moment.

'_She…'_

"Shut up… you don't know anything."

"Giving birth at a young age… leaving a child because of… Revenge."

"That it's… **ENOUGH**!"

Yuka put her hands on her heart and extracted from it **once** again the same ball as before, except this time it was a biggest one. Mikan stayed calm. She didn't look up. Her head was down. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Should we go hide too?"

"Hn."

Reo and the blond haired man went to cover them up, not far from the battle field.

"Everyone back away from here!"

Everyone went far from the battle field but enough to see that Yuka had thrown her ball to Mikan. The latter stayed in place. She didn't move when it came. It was now 3 inch away from her. The impact will be held in 3… 2… 1…

BOUM. FLASH. PHEW.

There was a big grey fog. Nothing could be seen. The first thing they saw was Yuka panting hard.

"She did it."

'_Is it done?'_

"No… it can't be…"

"She…"

"MIKAN."

"Wait… SEE."

The fog dissipated and let everyone to see a black haired girl in a long black dress with laces, the sleeves were long enough to hide the hands and large, it was a low-cut but there were laces which were crossing each others, a long black cape was attaching to it, and lastly black shoes, they were ballerina. She had dark red wings. Her right hand was holding the ball Yuka threw but was bigger than hers; and her left hand was holding the white ball above her.

"Mikan/Sakura?"

'_How is it possible? I put all my energy in that ball… how can she still be here? Only her mask has gone.'_

Then Mikan lifted her right hand to the same level as the left side.

"Tonight will be the last time. **We**'ll see each other, Yuka-san."

"What?"

Mikan looked up and her eyes turned in a deep red colour.

_**Innocence and Purity are the essences of **__**its power. And they are the rarest thing that can happen. The owner feels what others feel. She's really sensible to their feelings. She can even feel what have felt the previous heir at that time, the time she uses it. In fact, she's connected to them in past or present. She even falls in, and locked herself in until the owner is free… from them.**_

_**The Legendary Alice has known many owner and all of them have one and only one way to use it. For advantage, for revenge, for love, for conquer… everything is possible and it has known all, even fantasy. Sometimes, the feelings came back many times. But none of them has satisfied the owner's desire, wish. **_

_**The Legendary Alice isn't only manipulated with the desire but also with the mind. This is the most important things the owner must know: control his desire and let out her mind using the Alice with agility and elegance. It's not easy as they said. It needs a lot of work and a lot of concentration. **_

_**The owner, under the influence of the Legendary Alice, has many secrets, hiding from her friends even her love. But it's her choice. She can share it with them but things aren't what we wanted the most. Betrayal is awaited. Rejection is unavoidable. Acceptation is expected. The latter is the most wanted from them. And strangely, the one she wants the most is the rarest things to happen. It implied her double face.**_

'_It can't be she… but… __I thought she came out starting from 18 years old…'_

"Who is she talking about?"

"Oh that must be the other side of Mikan-sama."

"What?"

"They all have her as a confident and she's the one who can make her owner to feel herself. Also she helps her to find what is good for her **future**. Or what is the best thing to do."

The ball started to mix up together and became one.

Meanwhile, Mikan's wings grew and began to spread around her. Her hair was flying everywhere. That was the beautifulness thing they saw.

"But everything depends on her **feelings**."

Everyone was looking at Ai who was now in Rei's arms, the long red haired man.

'_So she became one with __**her**__. That's new! Before __**she**__ came out starting 18 and now… since when did __**she**__ come out? And how?'_

_**Her double face is the opposite side of her, mostly the opposite of her character. Most of the time they don't become one, but she stays beside the owner and ad**__**vises her. It's really rare to be one. Never had it happened before. It's like they are twin. They know each other really well. Nothing can apart them except… the Halloween's night.**_

_**Halloween's event is the day when everything becomes unstable. This is where the Legendary Alice becomes stronger than the days before. The owner must be on alert because that day, that night is where everything turns black and will put her in a world where only the stronger can survive. She must do what her true feeling tell her or it will be her end.**_

_**The Legendary Alice is connected to Halloween's night because it's its source of power. But this power will be important if the owner knows how to use it at the right moment. Also she must control and make difference between desire and right things. If she takes the wrong path, nothing will be held. Nothing will happen. Nothing will change.**_

Mikan opened her eyes and looked before her. Her ball was bigger than before.

"How can she hold it since it's… four times bigger then her?"

"Is she even human?"

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

FLASH. KRACKLE.

"Say it again and you'll feel what the feeling is being hit by the most Upgraded Supersonic Baka Gun, the USSBG."

_**(A/N: ok now I'm exaggerating about her Baka Gun, it was supposed to be USG, it was simple but since it was Hotaru then I wanted to make complicate. Sorry.)**_

"Sorry."

"Hn."

Yuka was shocked also how Mikan was able to manipulate it.

'_It's bigger than her petite body and she's still able to hold it.__ Is she human even? What am I saying? She's my daughter… and if she's not human then me too… ARGH… I don't know what to think about it…'_

Yuka was having a problem with her feeling. She didn't know what to do now. She was holding her head and shook it wildly to find a solution.

"WoW. She really impressed me a lot the little girl. She's really her daughter. And she's her mother."

"Hn. And don't call her little girl, will you?"

"Hum? Eh. Don't tell me you…"

"Say one word and I'll do something that will send you to the other world immediately with no one seeing it and knowing it."

GULP.

_**(A/N: sorry I don't know what the name of the blond haired man is but he's the one**__** who was with Yuka in the manga, and I don't even know if he's really blond. And his Alice I think it's Teleportation but I'm not sure because it could be Yuka who did it. He seems to be really close to her, so I make him defend her and Mikan. Well don't know if it's good or not… but never mind.)**_

"So are you going to throw at me and kill me?"

'_Is it really the end? What I wanted the most is to see her… what the… ARGH… stupid mind.'_

"They really are mother and daughter."

"What? Did you say something, Koko?"

"Nothing."

Koko looked away and sweatdropped as Ai, Rei, Mai and Sai smirked. Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were looking suspiciously at him and them.

"They know something we don't."

"Koko, you'll have to tell us **everything** later."

GULP.

'_Ok, now my feelings are mixed up and dunno why… what is she waiting for?'_

Yuka was waiting Mikan to attack but she didn't utter move an inch since. She was really focused on her mother.

'_What is she doing? Hasn't she said she will kill me?'_

"SHE NEVER SAYS IT."

'_What?'_

"NEVER WILL SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

"Koko? What are you saying?"

'_He's the Reading Mind user?'_

"YES, I AM."

'_What the… eh you freak… don't read my mind or…'_

"OR WHAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I READ IT. IT CAME TO ME TSELF. AND DON'T CALL ME FREAK."

"You one, koko."

"SHADDUP HYUUGA."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Natsume smmoned his Alice and everyone backed away. Koko was really furious and frustrated. It was the first time it happened… I think.

"**WILL YOU ALL STOP IT?"**

URGH.

Everyone was down hugging their head, even Reo and the man. Only Koko, Yuka and the man in the darkness weren't affected for some strange reason.

Koko was looking hard on Yuka.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know something about her that I don't?'_

She looked at Mikan and saw her eyes covering by her bangs.

"I **never** intend to do **that**."

_**The Legendary Alice is particular Alice. It's different from others because it's the owner who guides it with agility. It feeds up by her emotions. Nothing wrong will happen to her. Only her wish will be affected. Sometimes her wish hasn't been granted like she wants so it will be remained into her heart until someone is able to extract it from her. And sometimes it's the next heir who frees her.**_

_**It's not simple as it looks like and as others say. It asked a lot of trust, energy, concentration, love, friends… even courage. Her wish, her want… are the last thing she wants to grant. Only one thing she wants for everyone to feel. It can be granted but with her all determination. And things will be ended here.**_

"But I have **to**."

Mikan threw the ball towards Yuka, who was surprised by the attack.

'_He said she won't do something like that… but she did.'_

The ball came to her really fast.

'_I don't have time to go away from it. It's too big and fast. But… I'm happy to see how tall my daughter is. And how a beautiful she turns.' _

She closed her eyes and waited for the ball to come to her. The impact will be in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

'_I expect she won't do the same mistakes as I did.'_

"I won't."

"Huh?"

'_I'm not dead?'_

"No."

"Why? How come?"

When Yuka opened her eyes, Mikan was in front of her. She looked around and saw everyone around her. Mikan was smiling and the others were wondering what had happened.

"I won't do the same things as you did… not only you but everyone."

Mikan smiled at her.

"Hum. But what happened?"

"First. How are you feeling?"

"Hum… fine."

"And?"

"Hum…" Yuka was thinking hard why she asked it until something hit her.

"Delighted."

Mikan smiled even more. She looked at her mother and said:

"I **won't** do the same things as **you** did, Mother."

Yuka looked up and was shocked of what she heard.

"Mi-Mikan?"

She cried and hugged her tightly. Everyone was happy… well they were crying little baby but if not everything was normal. Yuka pushed her away and held her by her shoulders.

"But what happened?"

"Well, I knew that Mother and the previous heir didn't know what the true meaning was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…

_**The Legendary Alice isn't known to everyone because of its power. People know it but will betray the owner and it will hurt a lot her. That is why Betrayal and Rejection are the frequently things happen to her. Love and Acceptation are rare. But only one person can get it because of her heart, her feelings, her kindness, everything about her will make others to accept her no matter who she is and what she is. This is what we call…**_

… Light and Darkness."

"Mikan-chan?"

"So Sakura is…"

"No, it can't be…"

"But what about her homework…"

Everyone looked at each others and stayed silent. They looked at Mikan and Yuka.

"So you knew it?"

She looked down.

'_So this is why none of us was satisfied.'_

"We can say it."

"Hum."

_Now I understand why he said it.'_

She looked at Koko who was scratching his head. He was blushing. And he was embarrassing.

'_She really has good friends. I think things must end here.'_

"Huh. Wait a minute. I have a question."

"Yes."

"Since when did **she** come out? And how?"

"Oh, that. Hum…"

Mikan put her finger on her chin and looked up.

"Hum. That was 6 years ago, I think."

"6… 6 YEARS AGO?"

Everyone was shocked and didn't know why. Yuka had shouted. Her eyes were wide opened and her mouth too. Then the blond haired man closed her mouth making her coming back to her sense.

"6 years ago… that must me when you was 10. You were really young back there."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, it was the day when Natsume has been kidnapped."

Silence.

"WHAT?"

Mikan looked calm.

"Since that day… but nothing had happened…"

"That was the night when we came back. I was at the hospital…sleeping and it was that time when we met for the first."

"So since you and **her** became one."

"Yes. Since the first night."

"The first night… you're really something Mikan-chan."

Silence.

"So she knew how it will end?"

"Not really."

"Huh?"

"She thought I was like other for… 4 years because I was always arguing with him." She pointed to Natsume who was behind her.

"And I was also cursing saying I wanted to kill him, something like that."

"And you almost done."

"It's your fault."

"Hn."

"YOU…"

Everyone backed away and Natsume started to run for his life because he knew she was about to throw at him knife. Instead of that, it was ghosts.

"**Catch him alive and keep him for 3 days into Northern Wood."** Said she with the most murderous voice they ever heard.

"WHAT? You really want to kill me?"

"Hmph."

She turned her head and pouting. She looked at him and smirked.

"You better run if you don't want to die young." Said a voice coming behind him.

"What?" Natsume turned his head and saw Persona's head **only**.

"You have till morning class to not be caught by them. It will be your punishment for **not** assist her."

"WHAT?"

"**Go catch him.**"

Natsume flinched and ran away.

"You'll pay for it, Polka Dot!" said he as he disappeared form their sight.

Everyone was sweatdropping.

"I'm gonna be rich."

Hotaru threw a mini camera as it went after them. Everyone was sweatdropped.

'_She must be Imai Hotaru. The ingénue of GA.'_

"Yes she is." Said Koko who was laughing hard on the ground.

"What's wrong, Koko?"

"You were too kind, Aniki."

"Huh?" said everyone looking at her.

Mikan was pouting as her arms were crossing on her breast.

"Why are you saying that?" said a man coming from the darkness next to Mikan.

'_So he's still alive since our last meet… oh whatever… he did a good job being her training teacher.'_

"Because… morning class will start in…" she looked at the clock near them. "In 2 hours."

"…"

'_She's really stupid.'_

"Hum. In fact we are Friday. So class starts in… 2 days."

Silence.

"Oh. Really? Then… YEAH. NO NATSUME FOR TWO DAYS."

Mikan just jumped with her hands in air. Everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly she flew to the other side of the street.

'_What… what was that?'_

"You're really a Baka. Even if you have scored in class, you'll stay a Baka no matter what. A Baka is a Baka."

"Mou… Hotaru, that was mean."

'_Are they really best friend?'_

"Yes they are."

"Oh. That's quite strange. Hum. Say why were you laughing?"

Everyone looked at Koko and Yuka. Koko suddenly laughed and fell down. Mai and Sai were laughing to. Rei was chuckled.

"What is so funny?" said at the same time Ai and Mikan with their **innocence **look

'_They are really alike… I don't think I gave birth to twin.'_

Yuka sweatdropped seeing the two alike Mikan's attitude. And Koko laughed even more holding his stomach.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

BAM. BOUM. BAF.

"Stop it." Said two horrible inventor girls.

ARGH.

Koko, Mai, Rei and Sai had big bump on their head. They rubbed it.

"Ouch. Ok I'll say it…" said Koko flinching each time Anna touched his bump.

"Natsume…OUCH… he… OUCH… OK. OK. I'LL SAY IT."

Hotaru had put her Baka Gun between his eyes.

"_**Shit. I will die for sure. Until class morning… ARGH… you Baka Stupid Panties Childish Girl… but it's funny to make her angry… she's even more Ugly like that… Shit… Since when did she become like that… give me back the stupid dense girl…"**_

Silence.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Silence.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

The laugh was heard all over the world. Everyone was rolling on the ground, even the teachers.

" – LAUGH – The Hyuuga Natsume, famous to be cold and emotionless…"

"Said something like that – LAUGH – "

Hotaru was trying to not laugh but ended up to do it too. And it surprised the others because it was the first time it happened. But she was holding her Baka Gun in front of everyone making them forgot what they saw.

"**Ehehehe. That Hyuuga is really a Baka."**

"You said it, Kaya-nee-san."

"**Well, we are done with it. Then we will be able to have our body back."**

"Yes."

"…"

"But… aren't we supposed to be already?"

"**You're right… then how come?"**

"Mikan?"

"Huh?"

"You have someone's soul, right?"

"**How did you know?"**

"Let's say it's… Intuition."

"Eh?"

"Do you know how to go back to your body?"

"Hum. The doctor said that we need to do something that was frustrating me."

"And it was the story between Alice, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you won't be back to normal now."

"**WHAT? Why?"**

"Because it's not the right reason."

"Huh. What do you mean?"

"Well, you need to find the right **one** to be free."

"Right one?"

"**It's your love, Mikan-sama."**

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?"

Everyone looked at Mikan.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" asked Hotaru as she walked to her.

"What's wrong Koko?" asked Yuu.

Koko was shocked. His eyes were about to come out.

'_I need to find my __**Love One**__.'_

'_**What should I do? My Love One is…'**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

**- END -**

* * *

**This is the END, for now. I'll do a SEQUEL because Mikan's situation hasn't been resolved so go look for TRAVEL TO THE OVER LAND / OTHER LAND. I don't know which one I must use… tell me which you prefer   
**

**And I'm so sorry if the end is quite lame, pathetic… whatever you call it. But I expect you enjoy it and the story.   
**

**I didn't kill her mother because she's the one who tell them about their switching soul and it was important for her to do so. She's a mother after all… even if she left her behind   
**

**Please Review it will be great because like that I'll be able to change some things in my other fic. So go read the SEQUEL if you want to know how it will end.   
**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHICH TITLE YOU PREFER… I DON'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THESE TWO: 1) Travel To The Over Land OR 2) Travel To The Other Land. **


End file.
